Transformers: Zero
by Samuel Loegan
Summary: After the 'Ancient Dragon' incident both Saito and Louise married and the two went to Japan for their honeymoon. Back on Cybertron peace reigns over once again as Team Bumblebee went back to Cybertron and brought all of the remaining Decepticons in stasis. But deep within the far reaches of space, an old adversary is waiting to make a comeback.
1. An Evil's Comeback

A sound of a door bell can be heard from inside the house while Saito and Louise waited patiently. The door opened to reveal a woman in her early 40's. She has a long brown hair and black eyes. She wore a long green skirt and a long-sleeve orange shirt. She also had an white apron on her. The woman looked in shock as she ran from the porch out of the house and hugged Saito.

"Saito!"

"Hey mom," Saito said as he returned the hug.

"Where have you been?" Saito's mom asked.

"It's a long story."

Saito's mom turned to see Louise.

"What's your name?" Saito's mom asked politely with a smile.

"My name is Louise," she said thinking that it's better to just shorten her name.

"Come on in you two," Saito's mom said.

The two followed her inside the house. Louise looked around the house. It was a rather decent house. It's not too big or too small but it was just right. She wonders if all houses are like this in Saito's country.

"Honey Saito is back," she said.

"WHAT HE'S BACK?" a voice shouted causing Louise to jump in surprise.

"Forgive him," she said with a rather embarrassing smile.

A man came out of the living room to see Saito. He has a black bold hair, stern military looking eyes, a small beard. He wears a dark green shirt and long military jeans.

"Saito where have you been?!" he asked.

The man then pulled him into a manly-hug causing the air inside Saito to leave him.

"Hey dad, it's good to see you too," he said while gasping for air.

Saito's dad then let him go. "Me and the police have been searching for you everywhere son. Where the hell have you been?"

"Well it's a long story."

"Your mom and I are all ears," he half-shouted.

Louise looked in shock. This is Saito's dad!?

"Well before I start," Saito began. "This is Louise."

His military dad turned towards the little pinkette.

"Well, well, well, it's a pleasure to meet you little girl."

"L-l-likewise Mr. Hiraga," she stammered.

"So," Saito's dad began as he turned to Saito. "Mind telling me what happened these past few months?"

Saito and Louise began to take turns explaining on what happened. How Saito ended up in Louise's world. How there is magic, how Saito died but was brought back to life, how he was a knight, and all those crazy bizarre things. His parents then stood still in silence. As Saito's mom looked in shock.

"Son," his dad spoke.

They all turned to look at him.

"THIS IS INSANE!"

His outbursts caused Louise jump in shock while Saito and his mom closed their ears.

"Honey!" his wife scolded.

"Oh sorry," he apologized. "But how in Heaven's name is that all possible."

Saito turned to Louise.

"Louise."

She nodded before pulling out her wand. She started to say some words Saito's parents can't understand. After her chant is done a white object starts to appear before shifting to, what seemed to be a hole.

Saito's parents looked in complete utter shock. The hole then closed.

"How do you do that?" Saito's mom asked.

"Magic," she said simply.

"I think I've seen everything," Saito's dad mumbled.

"Oh, I don't think I've introduced ourselves yet," Saito' mom said. "My name is Hiraga Aiko. And this is-"

"My name is Hiraga Akihiro, former commander of the Japanese army," he said proudly.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you two," Louise said while she slightly taken aback by Akihiro's introduction. "My name is Louise, I'm Saito's wife."

That last part got the parents yet again shock.

"Son is there anything you would like to surprise me? You have a wife now?!"

Saito starts to stutter before he was given a very slap on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father crying in tears of joy.

"I'm proud of you son."

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Deep beneath the outer space in an unknown planet where there is a secret facility where no one knows, a figure is standing on a high cliff looking at the space along with another figure.

"Oh how great it is to ever rule the universe and our forces once again spread tyranny," said a figure.

"Affirmative," said a monotonic voiced figure.

"Our home planet now belongs to our enemies, but that doesn't stop us from reaching our goal," proclaimed the figure.

The figure then looked towards space, all of his plans failed and his home planet now belongs to the enemy, he will find any possible way to once again spread his tyranny and wrath across the galaxy.

"My liege, I have found something," said a cold emotionless voice through a comm. to the leader. "I need you here at the bridge, it is very important."

"Understood," replied the figure as he beckons his minion to follow him.

The leader then arrived with his minion on the bridge.

"What have you to report?" asked the leader.

"I have been researching on different worlds and I have found one world that gives off a very strong raw energy signal," explained the cold emotionless voice.

"And what world might that be?" asked the leader.

"The world is called Halkeginia, it is rich with raw energy and this world has magic instead of technology," answered the cold voice. "And there is other news that will interest you."

"I'm listening," said the leader, anticipating something.

"This world is also giving off a very strong dark energon signal."

There was brief silence before he gave a sinister smile.

"Excellent Shockwave, lock on to those coordinates. We must create a transwarp machine and find more energon to fuel it. Soundwave prepare a squad to find energon," said the leader. "It is time we spread our tyranny once again."

"As you command Lord Megatron," said both.

* * *

After a much talk Louise urged Saito to hang out again since she wanted to know more. Of course how could Saito argue about this? Before Saito went out his mother gave him some cash. The two then visited many place including Saito's school. They went everywhere until the skies were orange.

"Hey Louise."

"Yes Saito?"

"It's getting late, do you think we should be getting home," asked Saito as they both walked along the sidewalk.

"Hmmm, you're right," replied Louise.

Saito and Louise then arrived at the front porch of his house.

"Were home," Saito said as he and Louise opened the door.

"Oh you're back," said Saito's mom. "How's your day with Louise?"

"Great mom," answered Saito.

Akihiro was sitting in the kitchen table while Aiko

"My, my you must be tired," Saito's dad said while reading a military manual book.

"Seriously dad, you're still reading this book?" Saito deadpanned.

"I ain't letting my memories go buddy," he said with pride.

Saito sighed before sitting down on the couch along with Louise in the living room.

"What a tiring day isn't?" Saito said while stretching his arms up, he then let one of his arm down to wrap around Louise, causing her to blush slightly.

"Hey mom what're we eating tonight?" asked Saito.

"We'll be having tempura tonight," Mrs. Hiraga answered.

"Okay," Saito replied.

" _Ne_ , Saito?" Louise then spoke up.

"Hmmm," Saito hummed in response as he turned to Louise.

"Are you sure were finally living a peaceful life," asked Louise in concern.

"What makes you say that?" Saito asked.

"I don't know, I just got a funny feeling that we might be drawn into some kind of other trouble."

Saito was silent for a moment.

"Well, if bad things ever happen I'll always protect you Louise," Saito spoke as he bring Louise closer to him as Louise leaned her head on to Saito's shoulder.

"Everyone dinner's ready," Saito's mom called out from the kitchen.

"Oh great, come on Louise," said Saito as he stood up and walked to the kitchen with Louise.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 _Optimus Prime, the former leader of the Autobots was suddenly in the middle of a battlefield. Blaster fire was zooming here and there as explosions boomed throughout the field. Optimus watched in horror as he saw a couple of Autobots firing on couple of Decepticon drones. He then saw humans running away from the battlefield, running for their lives._

 _No, this isn't true! The war was finally over! But why was he in the middle of a battlefield?! This can't be true, it can't be! This is…_

 _Optimus then heard footsteps coming to him. He turned his back and looked in shock and horror. No, it can't be. It can't be him!_

" _Hello, remember me?" the figure said._

 _N o. No! NOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Optimus shot up from his berth as he began breathing heavily while clutching his head. It was all a dream. He looked to his right to see Bumblebee sleeping in his own berth.

Optimus sighed to himself. Maybe he should get some fresh air. Optimus then got down from his berth and began walking outside.

* * *

Optimus looked to the sky full of stars as he was sitting with one of his legs tucked up.

"I wonder if it is truly all over Primus," Optimus wondered.

"Optimus what're you doing here," said Bumblebee as he sat near Optimus.

"Hello Bumblebee," said Optimus Prime. "I was just staring outside the sky, how's your old body?"

"Good, I've missed being small sized. Though I would wish to be a big bot but this body's still good. Make me more agile" replied Bumblebee.

There was a long silence.

"I had a nightmare," Optimus spoke up causing Bumblebee to look at him in surprise.

"Really?"

Optimus nodded his head.

"I dreamt that I was in the middle of the battlefield and you and the others were there battling the Decepticons. And during the midst of battle, _he_ appeared."

Bumblebee gave a brief silence. "Don't worry, it's just a dream. Must be the spoils of war getting to you."

"You're right."

Optimus then got up while offering his servo to Bumblebee.

"It's going to be morning soon, let us go get some sleep," Optimus then spoke.

"Right," said Bumblebee as he accepted the hand.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" asked Megatron.

"Affirmative, Decepticon headquarters ready to transwarp," Soundwave replied.

"The coordinates to Halkeginia are set Lord Megatron," Scrapper then added

"Everything is lock and loaded," said a Decepticon soldier.

"Then let it begin!" Megatron ordered as he pointed towards space.

A couple of Decepticon soldiers and Vehicons typed some buttons on the computer console. The outside went white as the base (the ship) stretched and zoomed towards unknown space.

* * *

"Good morning Louise," a voice said. It was blurry but when it cleared up, she saw Saito on top of her.

"S-S-Saito," said Louise shocked as Saito leaned and kiss her on the cheek causing her the blush.

Louise then pushed Saito away.

"What did you do that for," said Louise as she touch her cheek that Saito kissed.

"What? You don't want my morning kiss?" Saito asked as he smiled.

"W-W-W-Well, no," Louise stammered as she looked away from him.

"Well you better get down, mom is cooking us breakfast," said Saito as he got down his bed, opened the door and went downstairs.

Louise then got off from the bed and followed Saito behind.

" _Ohio_ Saito," said his mom as Saito took a seat. " _Ohio_ Louise," as Louise got down the stairs.

"Oh, _Ohio_ mom," said Louise as she took a seat near Saito.

"Today is going to be another great day, _ne_ Louise?" Saito asked.

"Yeah," replied Louise nodding while closing her eyes.

"Okay everyone, breakfast is ready," Aiko said as she set the food on the floor.

"Wow, scrambled eggs for breakfast," Mr. Hiraga spoke up as he puts down his military manual book that he was reading.

Everyone sat down at the table.

"Ittadakismasu," said everyone.

"Mom, me and dad are given a day-off by the manager, I'm thinking of going out with Louise," Saito said.

"Sure honey, why not," his mother replied.

"Excellent, I'm going to start doing my daily free time exercise," Akihiro said.

"Hey Louise, just a few more days we'll be going to an amusement park," Saito told Louise.

"Really?" Louise said in anticipation.

"Better believe it," Saito smiled.

* * *

"Looks like there's no schedule for you today Optimus," Ironhide said as he read a pad that contains info about the Prime's schedule.

"Not bad though, gotta say this might be your first time having a free day," Windblade remarked.

Optimus began walking out of the room. "I'll see you all later."

"See ya OP," Jazz said.

"Have fun Prime," Ironhide.

"Just another peaceful day on Cybertron, wonder what's my boy is doin' right now," Wheeljack wondered.

"Ya' mean that double wielding sword Wrecker that loves explosion just as you are? Ya' know what he's doin' these days, spendin' time with Bulkhead," Ironhide remarked.

"Yup," Wheeljack smiled.

* * *

After 10 minutes of driving the Prime finally arrived at where Bumblebee and the three other Autobots are. Optimus shift to his bipedal mode.

"Morning Autobots," said Optimus.

"Morning Optimus," said the Autobots.

"What activities shall we do today," Optimus asked.

"Wait Optimus, aren't you busy with all those counseling and stuffs," said a bot with light purple color scheme on his legs and arms with grey as his tertiary color. (Description: Based on War/Fall of Cybertron Sideswipe).

"No Wingblast. I am free today," replied Optimus

"Well, what shall we do today, I know good scientific and religion books to read," said another bot with dark red color scheme Autobot with grey as his tertiary color in a British accent (Description: Based on War/Fall of Cybertron Ratchet).

"That may be a good idea Fireburst," said a bot with gold color scheme on his head and legs, while his body and arm has blue color scheme and grey color as his tertiary color. (Description: Based on Fall of Cybertron Optimus).

"Hey guys let Optimus decide where we want to go. Okay Optimus, where we going then?" asked Bumblebee.

"Well, it is depending on you four. I had contacted the others if they wanted to join us," Optimus explained.

"Alright Optimus," said Wingblast cheerfully.

Optimus then was strung on high alert as he looked up.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" asked Bumblebee.

"I sense something. Someone is calling my name," Optimus said as he stared at the sky.

"Optimus," a voice said.

Optimus then looked at an alleyway and went there.

"Hey Optimus, where ya' going?" Wingblast asked.

Optimus then arrived at an alleyway and saw no one was there until…

"Greetings Optimus Prime, it has been a while," said an elderly voice.

Optimus turned to the source before widened his optics.

"Alpha...Trion?" Optimus said, shocked.

"My, my you changed to your original body," the elder known as Alpha Trion mused.

"Why have you come here?" asked Optimus.

"Optimus what're you doing here," asked Wingdagger as he, Saber, Fireburst and Bumblebee appeared in the alleyway.

The four turned to see Alpha Trion who was staring back at them.

"Alpha Trion!?" Bumblebee half-shouted.

"Sssshhhh, not so loud young one," said Alpha Trion as he put a finger in front of his mouth.

"Alpha Trion, as much honor this is, why you are here?" asked Saber.

"I'm glad you ask," said Alpha Trion. "I'm here to bring you terrible news."

The five Autobots widened their optics in shock.

"What's the, 'terrible' news?" asked Bumblebee.

"The Decepticons still exist," Alpha Trion answered. "And Megatron, has risen back to power again."

The five Autobots widened their optics even more and were more than shocked considering the fact that the Decepticon still exist. But what's more shocking is that Megatron is back, but he disbanded the Decepticons. Could it be that he changed his mind?

"What?" Wingblast said in disbelief.

"Aw great," Bumblebee muttered.

"The Decepticons are now travelling to another world as we speak."

"What world is it?" asked Fireburst.

"The world is called Halkeginia, it is located in an alternate universe. Instead of technology they use magic," answered Alpha Trion.

"Hmmm, is there anything else?" asked Optimus.

"The world of Halkeginia also has dark energon," Alpha Trion said.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Optimus, Megatron, Bumblebee, the constructicons will be based on TF: Devastation. As for Shockwave and Soundwave will be based on FOC and the others will be based on TF: Devastation. I've also decided to connect the Transformers universe, becoming in one world. G1, Beast wars (every beast wars cartoon maybe), Robots in Disguise 2001, Armada, Energon, Cybertron, live action movie verse, aligned universe into a one world. So if you type continuity and search it on tfwiki, you will read that all of the Transformers cartoons can actually take place in the same world (you may point some things that may be wrong) if you read the Japanese continuity.

Though maybe all of them did not, but seriously I actually like the concept of all of the Transformers (that was supposed to be in different universe) in the same universe (Yes, and especially the live action Bayformers). The reason for me to connect every of the Transformers universe into a one universe is because I don't like reboots or retellings of Transformers, either it's because it is too complicated or something else. Unless if they made a retelling (make the TF franchise to a different universe) that is like Transformers Animated or the Shattered Glass universe I will gladly accept it.

And last thing, there will be no connection to any IDW comics and the Marvel comics. The IDW movie comics however, for the most part of the IDW movie comics there are chapters where it cannot fit/combine with the G1 continuity however and must be left out. But there are some chapters that fill in the middle gap of the live action movies as to how some Autobots disappear in the Dark of the Moon, so those comics (that fill in the gap between the live action movies) will not be left out, if you know what I mean though. Also this is the first fan fiction crossover story I've uploaded.

Edit: Also I did a rewrite and gave Saito's parents some personality.

Familiar of zero and Transformers doesn't belong to me.


	2. A New World

A/N: Familiar of zero and Transformers doesn't belong to me. Also some of the parts of this story is inspired by the 'The Magic of Prime.'

"WHAT?!" shouted the whole team except for Optimus who is equally shocked.

"Sssssshhhhhh," shushed Alpha Trion again as he put a finger in front of his mouth.

"Oh, sorry," Wingblast apologized "But seriously?"

Alpha Trion nodded.

"You're not joking are you Alpha Trion?" Fireburst asked.

"I am not," replied Alpha Trion. "Also it is corrupting any life form that comes near it. The Dark energon is currently spreading and growing stronger every minute, it is slowly guiding the world to its darkest hour.

The Autobots were having deep thoughts in their heads. They should be saving another world from being corrupted by Dark energon and a stopping the Cons at same time.

They have to do it. They are Autobots after all, it doesn't matter if they were finally living in peace. They can't just leave the innocents to die.

"We'll do it," Optimus declared.

Everyone looked at him.

"Good," Alpha Trion said "I will take you to the core of Cybertron."

Before anyone could say anything Alpha Trion snapped his fingers and instantly they're in front of the core.

"Okay that was new," Bumblebee said.

"Haven't seen the core for a long time," smiled Wingblast.

"Now, have you had your weapons with you?" asked Alpha Trion.

The five shook their heads.

Alpha Trion closed his eyes as his servo glowed before stretching out his arm, a portal appear and dropped multiple objects.

"Here are your weapons Autobots," Alpha Trion said.

"How did you do that," Wingblast questioned.

"No time to for explanation. Autobots take your weapons," Optimus ordered.

The Autobots then began to take their weapons.

Wingblast took a curve looking spear and two scatter blasters.

Fireburst then took a guan dao spear and two electro bolters. Saber then took a katana, two path blasters and a blue energy axe.

Bumblebee then took his twin blasters (from TF: Devastation), his Decepticon hunter, and a plasma cannon (from WFC).

Optimus was in deep thought as kept thinking about Megatron. Why would Megatron wish to unite all Decepticons, was Megatron lying to him this whole time? Did he lie so he can unite all his forces while being exiled from Cybertron? What is going on?

Wingblast noticed Optimus looking down in a deep thought.

"Optimus?"

The Prime looked at him.

"You doing okay?"

"Fine Wingblast."

Optimus then took an energy axe (G1), twin ion blasters (cartoon Prime) a handheld ion blaster (G1) twin energon swords (Bay formers), energon hooks (Bay formers) and twin barrage cannons (Bay formers).

Everyone was finally ready.

"Lock and loaded," Optimus said.

"Good. Oh, and one more thing Optimus," Alpha Trion began.

"What is it?" asked Optimus.

Alpha Trion's servo stretched out then glowed once again, a light then appeared and started to shape, then when the light disappeared, a sword was on Alpha Trion's hand which Optimus is all too familiar with the sword.

"The Star Saber," Optimus mused.

"Yes Optimus. I want you to take this with you," Alpha Trion said as he gave the sword to Optimus.

"Thank you Alpha Trion, we will do our best to protect to protect Halkeginia," Optimus proclaimed as he grabbed the Star Saber.

Alpha Trion nodded and smiled.

All of a sudden the core of Cybertron then glowed with light. The light then illuminated the place which caused the five Autobots to cover their eyes.

"Good luck Autobots, I hope that all of you will be able to defeat Megatron's tyranny," Alpha Trion's voice was heard.

Everything went black.

* * *

"This Takoyaki is delicious," Louise smiled as she ate the octopus ball.

"I'm glad you liked it," Saito also smiled as she looked at Louise.

There was a brief silence as Louise continued eating.

" _Na_ Louise," Saito then spoke.

Louise hummed in response while looking at him.

"We're going home next week," Saito continued.

"What!? Really?" Louise said in disbelief. "I liked it in here."

"It's already one month, and we at least have to return. Don't you miss your home?"

"Well, yes."

"It's okay Louise, we can always visit here by using your world door," Saito said.

"Oh yeah," Louise realized.

"See? You have to think this through," said Saito.

"Humph, I don't need my servant to remind me that," Louise pouted while closing her eyes, looking away from Saito while crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay," Saito commented. "Oh yeah Louise, let's go home."

"Okay Saito."

The two then got up from their seats and walked home.

"Wonder what's for dinner," Saito wondered aloud.

* * *

The vision was blurry but when it cleared up, Megatron was lying down on the ground. Megatron groaned as he got up in a sitting position and clutched his head. He then looked outside of the command center to see trees, grasses and beautiful landscapes.

Megatron then stood up and looked around him. He saw his Decepticon forces lying on the floor unconscious.

"Nemesis, how long have we been unconscious?" asked Megatron.

"About 1 week Lord Megatron," said the computer.

Megatron then looked around.

"Nemesis, revive the others," Megatron ordered.

"Affirmative," said Nemesis.

The computer begin to give an energy beam and scan it to every of the base. One by one the Decepticons were getting up, rubbing their heads and groaning from the impact.

'I can feel the Dark energon surging in this world. It's only a matter of time until this world belongs in my grasp,' Megatron thought.

"Are we there Lord Megatron?" asked Scrapper rubbing his head.

"We are Scrapper," Megatron replied.

"I'd rather not experience that ride again," Long Haul grumbled.

"You said it Haul," Mixmaster agreed.

"Quiet, let us all get right down to the task," Megatron ordered.

"So should we start digging for the Dark En and energon?" asked Scavenger.

"We will scout the terrain first," Megatron instructed. "Soundwave, deploy Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak to scout the land."

"Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw eject. Operation: scouting."

Soundwave then pushed a button on his left shoulder. His chest then opened and out popped out two tapes that have a different color of yellow and red. The tapes then transformed into birds.

"Go and scout the land," Megatron ordered.

The two birds gave some squawks before they flew out of the base and out to the opening.

"Decepticons! Get this base up and running," ordered Megatron.

The Decepticons then did so as they start tapping on the computers.

"This is a dawning of a new age. The age of the Decepticons," proclaimed Megatron as he gave a sinister smile.

* * *

After a few days have gone by Saito explained Akihiro and Aiko that he has to go back to where Louise live since their honeymoon was over.

"You're going back to Louise's world Saito?" his mom asked.

"Yea mom," he said.

"But can you go back?" Akihiro asked.

"Yes, Louise can use her world door spell which can transport you anywhere, even back here," Saito explained.

"You sure you going to be okay?" asked his mom worried.

"Yea, cause I don't like the fact that you'll die in an alternate dimension twice," his father added.

"I'm alright on my own guys," Saito assured.

"Be sure to come back and visit," said Saito's mom as he hugged him.

"Okay mom," replied Saito as he returns the hug.

Akihiro then joins in the hug.

Saito then broke from the hug and turned to Louise.

"Do it," Saito said.

Louise nodded her head as she began chanting spells. Then all of a sudden, portal appeared which surprised Saito's parents. The portal then revealed the Tristan academy.

"Well mom, dad I'll be going," said Saito.

"Bye Saito, stay safe," Aiko said smiling while shedding a bit tears to see his son go.

"Don't cheat on Louise okay?" his dad warned.

"I won't," Saito reassures him as he smiled.

"Saito let's go," Louise said as she went to the portal.

Saito looked at his family once more as he smiled at them.

" Bye mom, bye dad," said Saito as he went to the portal.

The two then got out of the portal as it closed. The next thing they saw were students of the Tristan academy staring at them. The two realized that they were at the cafeteria.

There was a long silence until…

"Saito and Louise are back!" one of the students shouted.

"Congratulations you two!" another added.

All of the students then screamed and cheer as they ran to the both of them.

* * *

Optimus slowly opened his optics. His visions were blurry but when it cleared up, he realized that they are in a forest.

Optimus slowly got back up to his feet as he groaned. He then stood up fully and realized that they are already in Halkeginia. Optimus looked to see Fireburst, Wingblast, Saber and Bumblebee lying down on the ground unconscious.

Saber groaned as he got up slowly. Optimus then walked over to him and helped him up. Bumblebee also woke up and groaned as he touched his head.

"That is some ride," commented Saber.

"Yeah, ugh my head isn't feeling good," groaned Bumblebee.

Fireburst and Wingblast soon woke up.

"Ugh are we there yet?" Wingblast said as he slowly got up.

"That is one ride I'll never forget," commented Fireburst.

Optimus then walked over and slowly helped them up. Saber walked over to Bumblebee and also slowly helped him up.

"Are you alright Bumblebee?" asked Saber.

"Yeah I think so," Bumblebee replied as he touched his helm.

"Autobots, we will take a rest to ease off our headache," Optimus proclaimed.

The Autobots then sighed with relief as they collapsed to the ground. There was a long silence. Fireburst then opened his arm to read any data before widening his optics in surprise.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Fireburst began.

"Is something matter Fireburst?" Optimus asked.

"We somehow have Detpacks."

"What?" Saber said.

"We somehow have Detpacks," Fireburst repeated.

"How do we suddenly have Detpacks?" Wingblast questioned.

"Maybe it's because of Alpha Trion. He might know that we need the Detpacks in some occasions," Bumblebee assumed.

"How can he do that?" Wingblast asked.

"What do you think?" Fireburst rhetorically asked. "The power of the Primes are unpredictable love. Oh you know what never mind, I actually brought them with me."

"Wait what?!" Wingblast exclaimed. "Now you remember?"

"It's the transfer that Alpha Trion did. Made me forget a little."

"Why the frag would you bring detpacks," Bumblebee asked.

"For scientific research, whenever I go to mountains or mines."

"Vector Sigma," Bumblebee muttered.

There was another long silence between the Autobots again.

"So, what're we going to do next after busting some cons'?" Wingblast asked breaking the silence. "Should we make friends with the local?"

"Seriously Wingblast, you always talk about making friends," Bumblebee groaned.

"Hey, this friendliness thing is built in to me," Wingblast retorted.

"No we cannot, that will be a disadvantage when we're going friends with the local Wingblast," Saber said.

"Aw why not," Wingblast pouted in the cutest way.

"Saber is correct. We cannot draw the humans in this world to our conflict between Autobots and Decepticons," explained Optimus.

"Yeah, Optimus is right. What if the humans are going to betray us again like the battle of Chicago," Bumblebee explained.

"Don't get me started. That just changed Optimus' personality," Fireburst said, slightly horrified. "If it wasn't for Mr. Cade, then Optimus would've left earth forever and say 'cheerio' to the humans."

"I learned from Cade Yeager that humans make mistakes and their potential to be better. Don't worry, my faith in humanity will not be so easily change," Optimus vowed.

"But we will still have to maintain cover," Saber added.

"What're we going to do?" asked Wingblast.

"Bumblebee and I will activate our holo forms while you three activate your human forms. Is that understood?" Optimus explained.

"Understood," said the four Autobots.

"Good, we will get out of this forest and try to maintain cover," Optimus then added. "Is everyone ready?"

"Ready," they said.

The five Autobots then walked out of the forest and saw a road.

"Alright, let's transform and save the world," Wingblast cheerfully proclaimed.

But before he could take another step Saber grabbed his shoulder.

"Aw what now," Wingblast pouted.

"Look," Saber pointed to a carriage coming this way.

The Autobots then disperse to their hiding places. The carriage then passed them and went away. The Autobots came out of their hiding places to see the carriage going away.

"I don't think were in a modern era are we Optimus?" Saber then spoke up.

"Indeed it is. It would stand to reason that we are in some sort of a medieval era," Optimus said.

"Or to put it simple, automobiles and technology haven't been created yet," concluded Wingblast.

"You are correct Wingblast," Optimus said.

"Yeah," Wingblast cheered.

"Keep it down Wing, or else humans are gonna notice us," shushed Bumblebee.

"Oh, sorry," Wingblast said cheerfully.

"So I'm assuming that if we transform into our vehicle modes and drive down this road, people are going to start getting suspicious with our alternate mode," assumed Fireburst.

Optimus nodded his head. "Besides, I don't think this era have built vehicles like our alternate forms."

"We are going to drive off-road and avoid contact from humans. Until we can find a safe spot for our vehicle modes we will go to a village to find more information about this world. Then after that, we will start hunting down the dark energon and the Decepticons," Optimus explained.

"Alright, so where do we start?" Bumblebee asked.

"We will start going off road and find a safe place where there are no humans. Hopefully there is a village nearby," Optimus said.

* * *

"We've detected an energon signal on that cave Lord Megatron," reported Lazerbeak as the footage of the land was recorded from him and Buzzsaw.

"Not only that cave but many other more," added Buzzsaw.

"We can also absorb this world's resources and make it to energon cubes," explained Soundwave.

"Excellent," Megatron smirked. He was about to tell the both to go back but then stopped.

"What is it Lord Megatron?" asked Long haul noticing Megatron's expression.

"I sensed something. A very strong surge of power," said Megatron, he then looked back at the monitor.

"Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw look down," Megatron instructed.

The two then did so as they looked down.

"It looks like a human academy school," said Long Haul.

"Go down a little," Megatron said as the birds went down a bit.

"Zoom in closely," Megatron instructed. "Closer, closer, stop."

In the nemesis monitor, they saw a dark blue haired boy with a jacket, long pants, a fair skin and a girl with a pink hair, a cape, a school like uniform with skirt and a necklace that looks like a star in a circle. There were boys and girls wearing white long sleeved shirt, the boys was wearing trousers the girls were wearing skirts, wearing the same necklace and a cape.

Megatron looked at them. He then gave a sinister smile.

'I feel strong energies coming from these two humans,' Megatron thought. 'This will be interesting.'

* * *

"What a nice scenery in the off road," Wingblast remarked.

The Bots were now driving off road as they began searching for any village nearby.

"Surely a nice universe if you ask me. Seems very peaceful to me," Fireburst said.

"Everyone stop," Bumblebee suddenly spoke up.

Bumblebee then transformed followed by the other four.

"Why do we stop?" Saber asked.

"I need to scout the terrain," Bumblebee told him.

He then walked towards a hill and started to scan far away land.

"Truly a scout with honor," Saber proclaimed.

"You sound like Drift you know," Wingblast laughed.

"Wait isn't Bumblebee promoted from scout to warrior?" Firburst recalled.

"Yes, but both his skills as a scout and warrior are to be commended for," Optimus said.

Saber nodded his head. "Agreed."

Wingblast lay on the ground as he closed his eyes.

"Ah, so relaxing."

"Get up Wing," Firburst scolded.

"Don't worry, we're not in a rush. You guys can lay back as much as you guys want," Bumblebee called out.

"Fine," Fireburst sighed as he sat down followed by Optimus.

Saber walked over to Bumblebee as he continued scouting the terrain.

"Hello Bumblebee."

"Oh, hey Saber anything I can help you with?"

"No, I just wish to ask you a question."

"And that is…"

"When you first joined the Autobots do you like being the scout?"

"At first, no but I eventually get used to it. I mean I even scout to almost faraway places after that."

"Do you like your promotion as a warrior?"

"Yeah I liked it."

Saber went silent for a while as Bumblebee kept scouting.

"You know Bumblebee, you have strong sense of leadership as a scout and as a warrior."

Bumblebee stopped and looked at Saber surprise.

"When you fought the enemy, you display an excellent skill in hand to hand combat and also scouting the terrain effortlessly. You are an excellent leader Bumblebee, Optimus was wise to have chosen you as team leader."

Bumblebee looked at Saber for a few seconds before smiling.

"Thanks Saber."

Saber merely nodded.

"Now, I'll be returning to our comrades."

Saber then walked away from him. Bumblebee then smiled as he looked up to the sky.

'You're really a young version of Optimus Saber.'

"Bumblebee is everything okay?" Fireburst called out.

"Fine," Bumblebee replied as he continued to scout.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Laying Low

I don't own Familiar of zero and Transformers.

"I wish you could take me to your world next time Saito-kun," Colbert wished as he was doing experimentation with the chemicals.

"Don't worry, you can finally go to my world with Louise's world door," Saito reminded.

Colbert sighed. "That's true, but I have much work to do here in the academy and _I am_ very busy."

"Louise was very excited when we reach to my world."

"I take it that Ms Valliere is enjoying herself."

Saito nodded. "I'm happy when Louise is happy."

"I'm sure you are Saito."

There was a long silence between them.

"So what's it like being a father?" Saito suddenly asked.

"Hmm, I may not be a father but I'm taking a guess that you'll have so much responsibility as a father."

"Yeah," Saito sighed. "I better get going _sensei_."

"Ah yes Saito-kun, take care."

Saito then walked out of the cabinet.

Colbert then smiled to himself as examined the chemicals in the beaker.

'Good luck, Saito-kun,' Colbert smiled.

* * *

"Over there Optimus," Fireburst said indicating the cave. The Autobots then transformed to their bipedal modes.

"Good work," Optimus said.

"We'll be able to go to the village in our holo-forms while hiding our alt modes here," Bumblebee added.

"No life forms detected in this dark cave," Saber observed as he looked at his arm which produced a holographic monitor.

"Perfect, we'll park our vehicle mode inside," Optimus said.

* * *

Saito was walking down the hallway as he smiled.

"Good to have you back Derf," Saito said as he looked back at his sword.

The sword then unsheathed upwards a bit as a piece of the sword starts to move.

"It's good to be back partner," the sword called Derf said.

"Saito," Louise called out.

Saito turned back and saw Louise walking towards him.

"What is it?" Saito asked.

Louise seemed slightly nervous.

" _Ne_ Saito, _ano_ …," Louise trailed off.

"Hmm?" Saito hummed as he smiled.

"Can you come with me to my bedroom?" asked Louise.

"Why?" Saito questioned.

"Just listen to your master will you?" Louise retorted.

" _Hai_ , _hai_ ," Saito smiled as she followed her.

Louise then jogged along the hallway leaving Saito behind.

'I wonder what she's up to' Saito wondered.

Saito then arrived at Louise's bedroom; he opened the door, surprised seeing Louise dressing in her green gown.

"L-L-Louise?" Saito stuttered and blushed at her beauty.

"Saito, lock the door," Louise said.

Saito said nothing as he as he locked the door.

"Come Saito, "Louise said as she sat down on the bed.

Saito hesitated but summoned up some courage as he went up to the bed. Saito and Louise were blushing, Louise then closed her eyes. Saito knows what that meant as he closed his eyes and drew himself closer and closer to her face to his face as their lips locked.

* * *

"Man this village is amazing, and the people don't look that bad," Wingblast said.

Optimus and Bumblebee were in their holo-forms while Saber, Fireburst and Wingblast were also in their human form, all of them wearing their robe. Optimus' holo-form has a black hair, blue eyes and a 19 year old like face with a red t-shirt, blue trousers and a pair of brown boots.

Bumblebee has a blonde hair, blue eyes, a yellow t-shirt, black pants with yellow shoes and has a 16 year old like face. Saber's human form also has a blonde hair, green eyes, a white t-shirt, blue trousers, and black shoes and a 15 year old like face.

Wingblast has a light purple hair, grey eyes, a white t-shirt, a dark blue trouser, pair of black shoes and a 9 year old like face. Fireburst has a dark red hair, a grey t-shirt, black pants and a 14 year old like face. All of them were wearing travelling robes.

"Awesome thing is that our holo-forms can last for three weeks," Wingblast said.

"Does anyone get the feeling that Bumblebee's holo-form looks like Armin Arlert from Attack on Titan?" Fireburst questioned.

"We all do Fireburst," Saber said. "Assuming if Optimus ever watched Attack on Titan

"Autobots," Optimus began as he stopped walking. "We'll split up and find more information about this world. Any questions?"

"No," the four answered.

"Good, let's roll out."

* * *

"Who are those folks," asked Princess Henrietta.

Her bodyguard Agnes looked at the five people with light brown robes.

"Most likely travelers," Agnes assumed.

One of them that has a black hair looked up to see the queen on the balcony.

"Hmm, a handsome fellow. He looks like Julio," Henrietta commented.

The black haired person looked briefly at the Princess then went off.

* * *

Saber stroll around the village while asking questions to villagers. He then continued strolling around.

"I never seen villages before except in movies or cartoon," Wingblast said (through the comm. link).

"Well you're living one now," Fireburst said. (Also through the comm. link)

"Hopefully the residents wouldn't be suspecting us as enemies," Bumblebee hoped (Also through the comm.).

"Remember team, as we are investigating individually we won't know when the Decepticons will attack," Saber explained.

"Your opinion is noted Saber," Bumblebee replied.

"Then we will keep our optics sharp Autobots," Optimus added (through the comm.).

"Do you think Megatron's is going to directly attack the village?" Wingblast questioned.

"He will not attack so directly," Optimus said.

"How would you know that Optimus?" Fireburst asked.

"Because he knows Megatron all too well," Bumblebee answered.

"But is it not weird? Megatron said that he quits oppression and conquering, do you think he changed his mind?" Saber asked.

"He could be," Bumblebee said.

"Why did you do this to us Megatron?" Fireburst groaned.

"Shall we meet up at an inn for rest?" Optimus asked. "Villages like these most likely have an inn."

"Affirmative, we'll meet an inn for rest," Bumblebee agreed "But which inn should we rest?"

"Found one, we'll meet at an inn call Charming Fairies," Fireburst reported. "See you all there."

"Seems like I found it too," Saber said. "I'm moving in to your position Fireburst."

Fireburst nodded. "Roger that Saber."

* * *

Optimus then walked around trying to find the inn that Fireburst talked about. He then saw a person in a fruit stand working as he moved crates. He then walked towards the man.

"Excuse me sir."

The man then looked at Optimus.

"Ah yes hello, what can I help you with?"

"Is there an inn in this village called Charming Fairies?"

"Oh, just three blocks ahead and move right, you'll be able to arrive there shortly."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Optimus then walked away from the man before the man shouted, "Have a nice day sir."

Optimus turned his head and nodded at the man before continue walking down the block.

'Surely a peaceful village," Optimus thought.

Optimus kept walking before he stopped and looked up to see an in that said 'Charming Fairies'.

'There it is.'

Optimus walked inside the cabin as he pushed a swinging door. Optimus looked around him. There were maids serving the customers here and there and customers enjoying themselves with drinks. Surely is a pandemonium place.

"Optimus," Wingblast called out.

The Prime turned his head to see Wingblast waving his arms out and the four bots sitting at a table. He then walked over to the table and sat down on a chair.

"Good to see you all again Autobots."

"Us too Optimus," Bumblebee said.

A maid with a black hair and green outfit then walked over to their table.

"Excuse me, what would you four like to order?"

"Oh, nothing we're just taking a rest," Fireburst told her.

"Oh okay. Make yourselves at home then."

The maid then walked away from the table.

"Excuse me," Wingblast spoke up.

"Yes," the maid turned her head back to face them.

"What is your name, my name is Wing?"

"My name is Jessica, please to meet you Wing," Jessica smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Jessica-san. How is the business here?"

"Oh the business here is good."

"Were there any problems in the inn before?"

"Oh, there was once this tax collector that used to visit us before being apprehended by a girl who was working undercover for the queen."

"Oh I see."

"Now if you would you excuse me, I would be attending to other customers," Jessica said before walking away.

"Okay bye," Wingblast waved as Jessica also waved back.

"Ah, good to be relaxing," Bumblebee sighed as he lean back in his chair.

"I don't think my feet can't handle anymore walking," Firburst added.

"Optimus, do you think this world's government system is a monarchy?" Saber asked.

"It is, since we are now in a medieval era there won't be much Democratic countries as it is."

"You know this medieval era thingy makes me remind of Optimus and the Knights of Cybertron," Wingblast remarked.

"Yeah, since medieval era like this one has knights and queens and kings," Firburst said.

"But wait, do you really serve kings and queens at that time Optimus?" Wingblast asked.

"No he didn't, he and the other knights went exploring throughout the universe," Bumblebee corrected.

"Why would you join them Optimus?" Saber then asked.

"During my time as one of the Thirteen the knights of Cybertron chose me to explore the universe with them."

"I see," Saber mused.

"It sure is awesome travelling around the universe huh?"

"Indeed it is."

"Did you get the knight in shining armor? Do you also get the medieval sword?"

"Chill out Wing, of course Optimus received them during his ancient times with the Thirteen," Bumblebee answered.

* * *

After 2 hours of resting the Autobots then went out and began searching for information about the village.

"Alright team, we'll split up again and get more info about this village and this world, any questions?" Bumblebee asked.

Wingblast shook his head. "Nope."

"Anything more to add Optimus?"

"No."

"Then let's rev up and roll out."

The Bots then began to disperse.

* * *

After many hours of searching information in the village, Optimus decided to comm. link his troops.

"Autobots, we'll rendezvous in front of the castle gate," said Optimus through the comm.

Optimus then found himself back at the castle's gate again. He then stood in the front gate waiting for his teammates. He then looked around him; the village was very peaceful, far away from war. He would do anything in his power to ensure that these people will be safe.

As he was looking around Optimus then saw a girl on top of the balcony. She has a purple hair, a tiara, a white gown, light green eyes and white heels. She then looked down at Optimus, before smiling at him. Optimus then slightly bowed towards her. The girl then turned back and left the balcony.

Optimus was in deep thoughts, knowing from her appearance she may be a princess or a queen. But she might be too young to become queen.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around," a voice of a girl said. "Are you new around here?"

Optimus turned to see the girl that was standing on the balcony now walking towards him.

"Hello young lady, I am but a mere traveler," Optimus answered. "And who might you be?"

"I am Queen Henrietta, I'm the queen of this country," greeted the girl.

"Your highness," Optimus said as he kneeled down.

"Rise, fellow traveler," said Henrietta softly. "What is your name?"

"My name is Optimus Prime," greeted Optimus as he stood up.

"Hmm Optimus Prime, that's an interesting name. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Prime," Henrietta smiled. "How's travelling?"

"It is good thank you," Optimus answered. "I am a bit surprised that you are made queen at this age."

"Oh I get that a lot," Henrietta. "So what're you doing in front of the castle's gate?"

"I am waiting for my friends," Optimus simply replied.

"Oh I see," Henrietta said.

Then there was a brief silence.

"It must've been hard for you becoming the queen of a country," Optimus remarked.

"Oh it is but I can handle it," Henrietta smiled.

"Optimus!" a voice called out.

Optimus and Henrietta looked to see four teenagers with light brown robes coming towards them.

"Hey Optimus, we've search information and ended up having fun," Wingblast said cheerfully.

"Oh, so these are your friends?" Henrietta said.

"Yes," Optimus nodded.

"Optimus, you made a new friend?" asked Fireburst.

"This is Queen Henrietta, she is the queen of this country," Optimus introduced.

At that point the four kneeled towards her.

"Milady," Saber said. "It is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine, rise please," the queen smiled.

The four then rose and stood up.

"Wow, no offense your highness but aren't you too young to become queen, and forgive me if that was rude," Bumblebee apologized.

"Oh its okay, I get that a lot," Henrietta smiled as she looked up the sky. "It's getting late, have you five got place to stay for the night?"

"No we don't milady," Fireburst answered.

"How about you all stay overnight at the castle?" Henrietta asked.

"Is it necessary? We do not wish to trouble you your highness," Optimus said.

"Oh it is alright, by tomorrow you can travel anywhere you want," Henrietta answered.

"We thank you for your act of kindness," Optimus thanked as he bowed with upmost respect.

"Oh no need to thank me, come on in its getting late," said the queen as she walked inside to the castle.

"Man, she's one nice queen," Wingblast commented.

"I could not agree more Wingblast," Optimus answered.

The five Autobots then followed her inside the castle.

* * *

Saito and Louise were staring at the night sky while holding each other's hand as they were enjoying the moment.

" _Ne_ , Saito," Louise spoke up.

"Yes?" Saito replied.

"Doesn't that moon looks a lot like us, the blue is you, while the pink is me," Louise said as she lean her head to Saito's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right" said Saito.

"I love you Saito."

"I love you too Louise."

There was a long silence as Saito leans his head on Louise's.

* * *

"Wow, what a nice Queen," Wingblast complimented as the Autobots were in their bedrooms.

"Yes indeed," Saber agreed.

"Nice bed too," Bumblebee complimented

"Along with beautiful scenery," Fireburst then said.

"Autobots," Optimus then spoke up.

The 4 turned to him.

"We will have to establish a base here in order for us to stay here in this world," Optimus said.

"It'll be hard for us to do that. There isn't much resources here since this world is in the old era," Fireburst explained.

"Right you are Fire," Saber said.

"Still, we will have to find a way at least," Bumblebee chimes in.

"For now, let us get some rest for tomorrow's activities," Optimus declared.

* * *

"Your Highness, are you sure it's safe to let strangers stay in our castle?" Agnes asked her as the two walked down the hallways.

"Yes, I am sure," the Queen merely answered. "They won't be here long. They'll leave in the morning."

"Understood your Highness."

The two continued to walk down the hallways before she speaking up again.

"By the way, there is something about that man. The one that looked like Julio," Henrietta then said.

The captain looked at her mistress.

"He seems to have a sense of nobility from him. But I'm not sure. Something tells me that traveler is more than just...a traveler."

And boy was she right.

* * *

The next morning the Autobots were in the throne as Queen Henrietta and her bodyguard Agnes was sitting on the throne.

"We thank you for you act of kindness once again, we will be on our way," Optimus thanked as he and the Autobots bowed.

"You are most welcome, and do have a safe trip," Henrietta said.

The teams then turned their backs and were going to go.

"Wait," Henrietta then called out.

The Autobots turned their back towards her.

"May I know the name of your fellow travelers' name Mr. Prime?" asked Henrietta.

"Of course," Optimus said as he turned towards the four.

"My name is Saber."

"My name is Bumblebee."

"My name is Fire."

"And my name is Wing," Wingblast said cheerfully.

"It is nice to meet you four," smiled Henrietta.

"We will be leaving now your highness," Bumblebee bowed as he walked away.

"Take care milady," Saber said before walked away.

"May the founder Brimir be with you," Fireburst said, before following the suite.

"Goodbye Queen Henrietta, till we meet again," Wingblast said cheerfully before following the three.

Henrietta just smiled. The Autobots then walked out of the throne room leaving her and Agnes all alone.

"They have such funny names, especially the name Bumblebee," Agnes commented.

" I couldn't agree more Agnes," Henrietta agreed. "Also that Wingblast fellow makes me remind of Queen Charlotte's little sister."

* * *

"Ah, what a good morning," Louise said.

"Hey that's my line," Saito retorted.

The couple walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Good morning Saito-san, Miss Valliere," a girl's voice called out.

The two turned their back to see a maid.

"Ah, Good morning Siesta," Saito smiled.

"I'm assuming your honeymoon with Louise was great."

"Oh it is," Louise suddenly cut in.

"Do you want to join us for a little strolling?" asked Saito.

"I would love to but I have to get to my work," Siesta answered.

"Okay then," Saito smiled.

"Well I'll be going back to work, bye Saito-san," Siesta said as she turned her back walked away.

Saito just smiled. She then looked at Louise who is looking with jealousy.

"What? Are you jealous?" Saito teasingly asked.

"N-no," Louise stuttered.

"Come on admit it," Saito said.

"No."

"Come on just admit it."

"No!"

"Come on just say it."

"I said NO!" as she hit took out her whip and began to hit Saito multiple times.

"Hey, Louise stop," Saito said as he started to ran away.

"Come back here!" shouted Louise.

Louise ran after Saito then ran to a dead end. He then turned to Louise.

"Louise wait," Saito said in a panic.

"I'm not waiting any longer," Louise shouted as she raised her whip ready to hit Saito.

Saito started to run away for dear life.

* * *

"Ah, I wish we can go back to that village again," Wingblast said.

The Autobots are already in their alt mode as they were driving off-road.

"I agree Wingblast, but we must continue with our mission," Optimus said.

"Fireburst if I may ask, how did you know the name of their God here?" Saber asked.

"Oh, there was a family who told me everything about this place. They then bid me farewell while saying 'May the founder Brimir protect you.' I then ask a little bit about their religion and they answered. I think this so-called Brimir is like a savior sent by God for Halkeginia," Fireburst.

So, where to now?" Wingblast asked.

"North," Bumblebee answered. "I'm picking up energon signals due North."

"Understood, Autobots maximum overdrive," Optimus ordered.

Every of the bots then began to rev up their engines and accelerate towards the horizon, as their adventure awaits beyond.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. The Trouble Begins

Queen Henrietta was staring outside of the window as she think about those travelers. Those travelers, they seem to have funny names. She never heard of those names before. Maybe they all came from another country, or maybe they are from out of Halkeginia. She has never been out of Halkeginia before. What's it like out there?

Her bodyguard Agnes looked at her in confusion. What is she thinking about?

Suddenly those doors opened revealing a panicked looking soldier causing the two to look at him.

"Milady! We have a situation!"

"What is it?" Agnes asked.

"We need you outside in the fields your majesty. The scouts have found something!"

"I understand," Henrietta nodded.

The soldier then left.

"Let's go Agnes."

"Yes."

* * *

"What is this?" a soldier said horrified.

"Never seen anything like this," another soldier added.

"How can an enemy inflict much damage like this?" another questioned.

"I don't know. Think we could be dealing with something big here?"

"I pray not," the captain said.

"Still, how will we tell the citizens about this?"

"That's up to the queen to decided," the captain answered.

Suddenly a carriage came to a stop causing some of the armies to look back to reveal Queen Henrietta stepping out of the carriage and Agnes stepping down from the driver seat.

"You Majesty!" the captain said as the soldiers kneeled down.

"At ease captain," Henrietta said. "What is the situation here?"

"Follow me," the captain instructed.

The two then followed him. The guard then showed them something that shock the two to no end. What they saw was gigantic craters all around the place, like an explosion or a blast obliterated the land. They also saw some trees and mountains wrecked.

"Who…could've…done…this," Henrietta trailed off as she is horrified by the sight.

"This is the valley where we have our first encounter fight with the Ancient Dragon,"

"Do you think this was done by magic?" Agnes asked.

"Well, after some thorough investigation, we found out that this was not the cause of magic," the captain explained.

"We assume that it's more like, something crashed down. But we don't know what," one of the soldier asked.

* * *

"Heh, can't believe our ship crashed landed in a rough way. I mean, have you seen the crash landing? Mountains, ground and almost everything is scrapped," Long Haul said.

"Yeah, but who cares though. I mean, we're still in one piece right?" Dead End said.

" Yup."

* * *

Few days later…

At the academy the students we're doing their own usual activities as the teacher began checking on the students' works. Saito and Louise we're walking outside together as usual.

Saito sighed. "Things have changed since we're away huh."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, Guiche and Montmorency are going to have their wedding few weeks later, Chef Martaeu retiring, Colbert's going to get his wife and so on."

"Yeah."

"Man, I don't want Chef Martaeu retiring. He's such a good chef," Saito groaned.

Louise nodded. "Hmm."

"Hey is it true?" a student asked.

Saito and Louise then looked to the right to see groups of students talking together in groups.

"No way, how can something like that happened."

"Hey what's going on?" Saito questioned.

"Haven't you heard Saito. There's news from the castle saying that the valley where you encounter the Ancient Dragon for the first time is completely obliterated," a male student explained.

"What?!" the couple said shocked.

"Yeah," the male student nodded.

"Seriously?" Saito questioned.

"I can't say for certain though."

"Do you think it's void magic?" Saito asked Louise.

"I don't know if void magic can reach to that extent."

"Maybe it's just some rumors though, don't worry about it," the male student assured.

"It's not real," one student said in the group conversation.

"I don't know, some townsfolk heard the news from the guards at the palace," another one said.

"You can't just trust the info too easily," a female student retorted.

"Let's go Saito," Louise said.

Saito nodded. "Okay."

The couples began to walk away from the crowd as they began walking down the hallway again.

Hopefully it's not real.

* * *

Several soldiers were scouting in the forest as they began talking to each other on the incident few days ago.

"Hey guys, do you think it's void magic that destroyed that valley?" one of the guard asked.

"Well, it's certainly not from that Valliere girl. She's very loyal to her majesty," the other guard said.

"Do you think it's the rumored 'Joseph's successor'?" another one said.

"Could be."

"Do you think there someone is declaring another war?"

"Hey, everyone quiet," the captain said. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen," the captain said.

The soldiers were quiet. Suddenly the ground shook a bit, as this happened they begin to hear loud footsteps that sounded like a giant.

"Men, ready your weapons," the captain whispered.

"Sir," they replied.

"Wait, what's that?" one of the soldier spoke.

What they saw next was unbelievable. They saw was a gigantic beast walking on four legs, but this beast was nothing they've seen before. It had red glowing eyes metals covering the entire body and dreaded looking bodies. The creature looked like a terrifying demon. But that did not end there.

What the guards saw next was groups of large metal giants that with dreaded looking bodies with sharp teeth sticking out and big red eyes. The soldiers stared in horror at the sight of this. The giants seem to talk to each other in a strange type of language that the guards don't understand.

"What is that?"

"Never seen anything like it."

"Those aren't ordinary giants," the captain said.

"We have to go back and report to the queen," one of them advised.

"Agree. Back up slowly," the captain instructed.

Suddenly the giant looked in their direction causing the soldiers to stop dead in their tracks.

* * *

" _Humans?"_ one of the Decepticon said.

" _What're they doing here?"_ another one questioned.

" _Who cares, let's kill 'em,"_ one of them said.

One of them then aim their guns at the groups of humans before firing at them. The humans then flee as one of them was killed in the blast following an anguish scream as the humans were instantly turned into bones.

"What the hell!? Run!" one of the humans said.

The other Decepticons then began to join in as they blast the fleeing humans.

" _I like this job," one of them commented._

"Dreads, stop wasting time with those humans," Shockwave ordered from the comm. link.

" _Yes sir,"_ one of them said. " _Come on let's go."_

" _Aw, I was just getting started."_

" _We gotta follow orders. Let's move out."_

" _Alright then."_

* * *

Megatron watched at the Decepticons as they began packing up for their journey.

"Alright load it up," one of the Decepticons said.

"Be careful with these artilleries," another added.

"Of course I'm being careful. Like I want to be shred to pieces," another retorted.

"Megatron," a monotone voice spoke.

He looked to his left to see Soundwave walking towards him.

"Everything is almost ready," he answered.

"Good," Megatron said.

Soundwave's chest then showed Megatron of an Energon cave uncovered by Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak.

"Excellent work Soundwave."

"It will be a matter of time till our goals are complete," Megatron said.

Just then a group of Decepticons then came towards Megatron.

"Ah the Dread squads. Have you scouted the terrains?" Megatron asked.

" _We did, everything is fine and right for the taking_ ," the leader said. " _Though_ _we encounter some humans patrolling the forest. We killed half of them before Shockwave told us to get on with the task_."

"None of that matters now. What matters is that everything is ready. You and your squads are dismissed."

" _Yes sir_ ," the leader said.

The Dreads then walked away from their leader to take a rest.

"The age of the Decepticons is upon us Soundwave," Megatron spoke as he turned to Soundwave. "And we must ensure that we are able to achieve such goal Soundwave."

Soundwave then nodded to his leader.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Henrietta said in shock as she stood up.

Having been briefed by the patrol squad, she was surprised that her men died, having been killed by a metallic giant.

"It's true your majesty. Our men were killed right in front of our eyes. They were gone in a matter of second when the giants started using their firearms to attack us. They were instantly turned into bones," the soldier explained horrified.

The queen stared in shock and so does her bodyguard Agnes as some of the Knights cried and mourned for their fallen comrades. They then showed them the skeleton of their fallen comrades they managed to bring back.

Henrietta could only looked in horror and shock as so many questions were in her mind.

What type of magic is this? What were those metal giants the Knights reported? How do they possess such terrifying magic like this?

Henrietta then tumbled to the floor, speechless at this.

* * *

"This cave is pretty big," Wingblast said.

"Uh-huh, you can almost fit a giant ship here," Fireburst then added.

The Autobots were in the cave as they got information from Optimus that he sensed Dark Energon in a cave. The five then were walking inside the cave searching for any signs of pockets.

Suddenly Optimus held on one of his servos up and balled his hand to a fist, indicating for the team to stop.

"What is it Optimus?" Saber asked.

"We are getting closer, be very careful," Optimus informed them.

"Yes sir," they said.

The Autobots continued walking.

"I've heard that Dark Energon can be unpredictable at times but I can't say for certain," Fireburst explained.

"Who knows what might happen," Bumblebee said.

Suddenly Saber looks up in front.

"I know what you are thinking. When will the fight start? Be patient readers, the fight will start soon."

"Yeah readers. Believe it," Wingblast joined in as he gave a thumbs up.

"Are you quoting Naruto?" Fireburst asked.

Wingblast nodded.

"I do like that show. It was a blinding (excellence) show."

"We're here," Optimus said.

Everyone stopped as they looked in awe. In front of them were plenty of Dark Energon pockets, glowing purple.

"And here I thought that Dark Energon is extinct," Bumblebee commented.

"We need to plant a Detpack. One should be enough to destroy this cave," Optimus said.

"Well, do we even have one?" Wingblast asked.

"Hold that thought," Fireburst said as he took out a Detpack.

"Oh yeah," Wingblast remembered.

"Alright just let me set the level of the explosion. There."

"Plant the Detpack in the deepest part of the cave," Optimus instructed.

"Yes sir."

Before Fireburst can do anything, suddenly spiders then emerge out of the Dark Energon and began to crawl towards them.

"What? What are those things?" Wingblast asked as everyone transformed their hands to blasters.

"Those are Dark Energon spiders. Me and Optimus fought them way back with Sideswipe," Bumblebee explained.

"You mean, the part when you're freeing the prisoners?" Fireburst asked.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yes."

"Focus Autobots," Optimus instructed.

The Autobot then kept firing on the spiders.

"Fireburst," Optimus said.

"Yes?"

"Plant the Detpack on the deepest part of the cave. We will distract the spiders."

"On it."

Fireburst then jumped over the spiders and went to down deep into the cave. He kept running until he found a dead end with Dark Energon.

"Alright then," Fireburst began.

He then pulled out the Detpack and began to plant it. Before he could plant it something grabbed throwing him back, causing him to lose the bomb.

"What the," Fireburst groaned as he looked up.

A giant Dark Energon spider was right in front of him. Fireburst then stood up.

"Come on then."

The spider charged right at him and lunged at the science bot. Fireburst then give the spider million fast punches on the face before side kicking the spider's face, sending it flying backwards.

Fireburst wasn't done, he then fired fireballs from his hands on the spider. It screamed in agony before disintegrating to smoke.

"Cheerio bug. Now where was I?"

Outside everyone was having a hard time dealing the spiders now turned to swarms.

"I hope Fire finished planting the Detpack," Wingblast.

"Hold you ground until we have answers from Fireburst," Optimus said.

"Everyone," Fireburst said in the comm. "Better start saying cheerio to this place because we got ten bloody seconds.

Everyone transformed as they head for the exit. Fireburst then came out of the dark cave right on their tail while bashing any spider on the way.

The bomb then exploded as everything in the cave started to break down in explosions

"Maximum overdrive," Optimus shouted.

Optimus began speeding up front with the others right on their tails.

Everyone then got out of the cave safely with Fireburst coming out last and almost got hit by the blast. One by one the Autobots transformed.

"Is anyone unharmed?" Optimus asked.

* * *

Queen Henrietta looked at the graves of the good men that have died. She wondered to herself. Who could've done this? What evil men would do such a thing to kill her men?

"My queen," a voice called out.

Henrietta turned and saw the captain of the knights standing.

"You have been here for an hour your majesty. Why not go back to the castle?" the captain suggested.

Henrietta nodded as she followed the captain back to the castle.

"My queen," the captain spoke up.

"Yes captain?"

"I know it's very sad to see good men died, but we have to at least move on. Of course I am sad too to see these men died. They have been serving this kingdom for a long time than I can imagine."

"You are right captain. But I still can't," Henrietta said.

"Don't worry your highness I'll tell the castle's band to play some music."

Henrietta smiled at the captain. "Thank you captain."

The two then headed back to the castle.

* * *

The Undine Knights were practicing sword fighting in the afternoon as they did their practice as usual.

Saito dodged another strike from Guiche before blocking another attack.

"The same as usual Saito," Guiche remarked.

Louise then looked from afar with Tabitha, Kirche and Montmorency.

"Same as usual for the Knights. Right Tabitha?" Kirche said.

Tabitha just nodded.

Louise just looked at them training not speaking any word. Kirche then noticed Louise staring.

"Are you okay Louise dear?" Kirche asked.

"Uh what?" Louise snapped out. "Oh, uh I'm okay. Why ask?"

"Oh, just wondering why are you staring that's all," Kirche said.

"Well, no reason. Just doing nothing until Saito's done," Louise said.

"Oh come on Louise you can just go anywhere and wait until your husband is done with training," Kirche advised.

"I'm not going to leave my husband," she retorted.

"So you're afraid your husband is going to peak at some girls skirt or breast huh?" Kirche said with a sly smile.

Louise widened her eyes as he flushed a bit. "No! Of course not! I just don't want to leave him."

Saito then dodged another attack before tripping Guiche, falling to the ground.

"Saito! You're playing dirty are you?" Guiche shouted.

"Relax, at least I didn't injure you or anything," Saito said as he gave his hand to Guiche which the blonde accept it.

"But still, you're skills are improving though," Guiche commented.

"Anyways, I think it's time to call off the practice," Saito suggested.

"You're right, sun's almost setting," Guiche agreed. "Everyone! The practice is over, you are all dismissed!"

Everyone in the Undine Knights began to walk away to the building.

"It's been a long day isn't?" a student said.

"Yeah, want to get something to drink?" a student asked.

"Okay."

"I wonder when Ali and Lukshana is gonna come and visit us?" Saito wonder.

"Well, their people are busy with the peace treaty with several other countries in Halkeginia. I heard that the two are representative," Guiche explained.

Saito sighed. "Still, I missed those elves."

"Saito, let's go," Louise called out.

"Okay," Saito replied. "I better go now."

"Ah yes, I suggest to tend to your wife before she gets mad Saito," Guiche slightly joked.

"Ok, ok."

Saito then walked over to Louise and walked away with her.

"It's not easy becoming a husband," Guiche remarked.

"And it's not easy when the husband flirts with another girl," Montmorency slight growled.

Guiche looked at her in fear before laughing nervously.

Back with Saito and Louise, they kept walking while Saito puts both his hands behind his head looking up at the sky.

"So bored," Saito sighed.

"Why?" Louise asked.

"Don't what to do but just go around the academy and waiting for your graduation," Saito explained.

"Hey, just be glad that the war is finally over," Louise reminded.

"I know. And I didn't say that I want war," Saito said as he stopped. "I want to go on an adventure Louise."

"Don't you have enough adventure during the past few years?"

"Oh come on Louise."

Derf then unsheathe from Saito scabbard.

"My partner is right. I could some more swings."

"Geez," Louise muttered. "Then what type of adventure are gonna go then?"

"That, I'm not sure."

* * *

"How long are we gonna be driving like this?" Wingblast groaned.

"Until we reach our destination," Bumblebee answered.

"How long is the destination?" Fireburst asked. "It's taking us forever."

"Patience Autobots," Optimus began. "If you all wish to take a rest I will obliged."

"Yeah let's," Wingblast said.

One by one all of them transformed into their bipedal mode as Wingblast sat down on the ground groaning.

"Finally," Wingblast sighed.

"How many Dark Energon pockets are there in this world actually? Saber asked.

"We cannot say for certain as to how many pockets are there approximately. But I fear that there are more than one pockets of these dark crystals," Optimus said.

"Yeah, remember when I told you three that Cliffjumper got turned into a zombie?" Bumblebee asked.

Saber, Wingblast and Fireburst nodded.

"But don't worry about it, we're all happy that Cliff is back."

Optimus looked up, the sky is beginning to darken. They need to find shelter and fast.

" The skies are getting dark Autobots. We must find a shelter for us to rest in. Let's roll out," Optimus said.

* * *

Back at the academy every of the student are beginning to go to sleep. Saito however, went outside and stared at the starry night sky.

"What are you thinking partner?" Derf said as he unsheathe.

Saito sighed. "Don't know what I'm gonna do. Just stay at the academy, going to the village and whatnot. I wish we go on an adventure again."

"I know that feeling. Like I said, I could use a few swings," Derf said.

"I want to start this by tomorrow, but I'm afraid it's too dangerous for Louise. I'm not putting her in harms way."

"Anyways, let's go back to Louise's room," Derf suggested.

"Okay then."

Saito then went back to Louise's room as Derf sheathe into the holder. He arrived at Louise's room as he opened the door.

"Louise I'm back," Saito said.

"Well, took you long enough," Louise said. "Undress me."

"Okay," Saito obeyed as he began to take her clothes off.

Louise only looked at Saito as he continued undressing her.

" _Ne_ , Saito," Louise spoke.

Saito looked up. "Yes?"

"Do you ever think about having…," Louise then stopped herself before she blushed in embarrassment.

"Having what?" Saito questioned.

"Do you, ever think about having…kids?"

"What?" Saito asked surprise. "Well, I haven't thought about that."

"Let's just talk about this tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," Saito said as he finished dressing Louise up in her night gown.

Louise then turned the lamp off as they two went to bed.

"Good night Saito."

"Good night Louise."

* * *

"What great and yet another exciting day isn't guys?" Wingblast asked.

The Autobots then began to drove in the morning as the sun shines brightly.

"No doubt it Wing," Bumblebee replied.

"Indeed it is," Optimus agreed.

"I kind of missed driving on hard roads now," Fireburst said.

"Don't be such a baby Fireburst," Wingblast said.

"There may be non-grass roads in this Country," Saber added.

"We've been driving on soft roads lately," Bumblebee remarked.

"By the way, do you think it'll be a great idea to just have more Bots with us in this universe?" Fireburst asked.

"We cannot, the more Autobots we bring to this dimension, the devastating the war will be," Optimus explained.

"Optimus is right," Saber agreed. "We must keep the war in secret."

"Hey guys, there's something on the sky up ahead, looks like… a Decepticon?" Bumblebee said.

Two jets were flying above both had purple color schemes.

"It is. My scanners detected Decepticon signals," Fireburst then added.

The five Autobots transformed and looked up.

"Seekers, I wonder what they're doing out here," Bumblebee wondered.

"I think we should follow them," Saber assumed.

"I agree with Saber, who knows that they are searching for that Dark…energon," Bumblebee trailed off a bit.

"Then we have no time to loose, Autobots to the air," Optimus ordered.

The five Autobots then flew up to the air following the seekers to place unknown.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Unexpected Turn of Events part 1

Familiar of zero and Transformers doesn't belong to me.

"Where are those seekers going?" Wingblast questioned.

"Let me tap into their conversation," Fireburst said as small satellite appeared on his left shoulder.

"So Lord Megatron said we capture all of them from the academy and put them to the Decepticon's brig right?" the first seeker asked.

"Yeah, that's all about it," the second seeker replied "Don't worry, that's the vehicons' job not ours, our job is to bombard the academy when the humans are not there anymore, and follow by some ground assault by the ground soldiers."

"Well, sounds like fun," the first seeker said.

"Great. Just great," Bumblebee said.

"They're planning to destroy an academy and take all of the human prisoners," Saber concluded.

"Why would they do that, that's terrible," Wingblast said in concern.

"All of the teachers and students from the academy would undoubtedly posses magic that Megatron wish to hunt for dark energon and to conquer this world," Optimus assumed.

"Now why does that seem familiar to me?" Bumblebee asked.

"You mean the part when Ironhide told us that you and the team got banished from earth and almost flew straight to the sun and the Cons make all the humans slave when you guys aren't around?" Wingblast imply.

"Nope, not that one."

"Were here," the first seeker said.

The view was clear as a glimpse of the location was seen. The academy turns out to have four towers on each side and had a pentagonal shape.

"Attention to all Decepticon forces, we've reached to our destination. Get ready to take every humans possible," the second seeker said.

"Autobots take them out," Optimus ordered.

The Autobots transformed their servos to their ranged weapons as they start firing.

"What the scrap? Behind us!" said the first seeker.

The two then transformed to their bipedal mode and widened their optics in shock.

"Autobots? Where did they come from?!" shouted the second seeker.

"I was about to ask you the same question!" Saber shouted.

"Keep the battle away from the academy!" Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir," the Autobots said.

"Let's get down to the ground!" seeker #1 shouted.

"Let's do it!" seeker #2 agreed.

The two seekers then flew down as the Autobots followed them. The seekers transformed to their bipedal mode which resembles Starscream but with a cone head. The Autobots then land to the ground on their feet.

"I suggest the both of you to stand down," Optimus said.

"Never gonna' happen Prime!" the second seeker barked.

The two seekers drew their swords. They gave a battle cry as they charged at the Autobots.

"Hold on Optimus, let me do it," Wingblast said as he stepped forwards and has his spear with him.

Optimus nodded his head. Wingblast then turned to the seekers.

"Alright seekers, your battle is with me," Wingblast declared as he readied his curved spear.

Wingblast then dodged a slash from seeker#1 then seeker #2, he then slashed seeker #2 two times then poked him hard with the butt of the spear pushing him backwards as seeker #2 crashing to the ground. Wingblast jumped high and land down to attack seeker#1.

The seeker then dodged as Wingblast hit the ground with his spear. Seeker#1 then start shooting with his null-ray, Wingblast used to hands to twirl and spin the spear around hitting the null-ray shots.

Wingblast then ran towards the seeker with his hand twirling and spinning the spear, seeker #1 panicked as he kept shooting in fear. Wingblast then slashed the seeker upwards as the seeker was sent flying backwards as he crashed to the ground.

"I did it," smiled Wingblast as he turned to his teammates.

"Wingblast a little advice, don't get too excited when you're facing the enemy," Bumblebee reminded.

Optimus was in deep thought. What were those seekers talking about back there?

Wait a minute…, 'All forces we have reached out destination…'

Oh no.

"Autobots take defensive position," Optimus ordered as he slid his hand downwards and activated his energy axe and did a defensive stance.

"Wait why?" Wingblast asked.

"The seekers said 'all forces we have reached our destination' is that right?" Saber asked as he too realized the situation.

"Yeah? Oh!" Wingblast realized as he readied his spear.

Saber drew out the hilt sword flicking a switch to make it transform to a full length sword.

Fireburst then drew his crescent moon spear while Bumblebee pulled out his Decepticon hunter as it shifted to a cybernetic staff.

Suddenly a glimpse of a black object appeared. It became clearer and clearer to see an army of Decepticons stomping their way to the academy.

"Autobots get ready," Optimus instructed.

"Autobots?! How did they get here, never mind. Decepticons melt them down," a Decepticon sergeant ordered.

"Take them down!" Optimus shouted.

The Autobots gave a battle cry as they charged at the army. Saber began slashing a group of Decepticons. Wingblast then began to slash and stab the Decepticons rapidly; he then ran and jumped then transformed his left hand to a scatter blaster and began firing on the enemies while in the air.

Fireburst then started to slash and stabbed the enemies around him while Bumblebee does a spin kick on midair kicking enemies on the head then slashing with his Decepticon hunter. Optimus slashed a soldier then dodged a slash from another soldier; he kicked that soldier in the face and pull out his ion blaster, firing on multiple Decepticons.

Suddenly a purple jet then rocketed towards the academy, Optimus saw the jet.

"Go Optimus, we'll handle things here!" shouted Bumblebee, also saw the purple jet as he shot down multiple enemies with his plasma cannon.

Optimus nodded as he chased after the purple figure.

The purple figure was about to reach the academy but then felt a punch from above as he crashed down. The purple figure then transformed from his jet mode to bipedal mode as he looked at his opponent, he has one eye, two antennas, two wings extended upwards from his back and his body being slim and sleek.

"Optimus Prime," the purple robot said.

" Shockwave," Optimus growled.

* * *

" _N-n-na_ , L-Louise," Saito said panic as he fell to the ground.

"Looking at other girl's breast again huh?" Louise said pissed off as the wand she was holding glowed with electricity.

"L-Louise wait!" Saito tried to reason.

"Die!" Louise said as she pointed it at Saito with her wand producing electricity.

Before she could do anything, a loud explosion then rang out. It didn't come from Louise though, but it came from outside. The explosion was loud enough to gain everyone's attention in the academy.

Everyone turned towards the source of the explosion.

"What was that?" said one of the students.

Then a sound of banging and clashing of metals was heard from outside the academy. Then all of a sudden the walls of the academy exploded by somewhat a blue shot. Everyone panicked as some screamed as more shots began to hit some walls and buildings.

"Students get to a safe place!" Colbert then shouted.

The students then ran in panic.

"Come on Louise," said Saito as he already stood up, he then grabbed Louise's hand and ran with the others.

The students were then in another field worried of the situation right now.

Saito and Louise were holding each other's hand not knowing what's going on. Saito then saw Colbert walking and checking to see if the students are complete.

" _Sensei_ , what is going on?" Saito asked.

"I don't know," Colbert answered. "It might be an enemy invasion."

"How is that possible?" Louise asked in disbelief.

"I don't know Ms. Valliere," Colbert replied.

"Saito-san, Miss Valliere," Siesta then called out.

Louise and Saito then turned towards Siesta as she ran towards them.

" _Sensei_ , has someone called the army yet?" a student asked.

"The army is being contacted," Colbert answered. "Everyone, we will get to the underground academy!"

Suddenly a blue dragon landed with a girl on top of it. The girl has blue hair, red glasses and brown eyes and a somewhat emotionless face.

"Tabitha, what did you see?" asked Colbert.

The girl known as Tabitha got down from her dragon and walked towards Colbert.

"Two giants, one red and blue and another one purple, fighting," Tabitha said in a quiet monotone voice, her face is yet serious at the situation.

"What?" Colbert said surprised.

Before Colbert can ask more a loud quake suddenly occurred. A purple giant looks as if it were made of metal stepped in to the academy. The purple giant then looked around then looked down and saw the students, teachers and staffs.

Everyone began to panic as some screamed.

"What is that?!" a student shouted.

"Get back!" Colbert shouted as he shot fire from his staff towards the being.

The fire hit the being but doesn't seem to damage him as the giant stood there fine. Everyone stared in horror.

"I must admit that was very illogical," the giant then spoke.

Everyone in the academy was now shocked to see the giant spoke a human language like it was the back of his head.

"What, it can talk?!" a student asked.

"Now humans I will give you two options. You will all come quietly with me and no one argues, but if you wish to refuse…" the purple giant began.

The purple giant's hand then shift and transformed. It then looked like a strange looking weapon. The strange looking weapon then fired a purple energy particle on a building. The building was now in smoldering wreck.

"Then I will use any means of brute force to get you all to comply," the purple giant finished.

There was a long silence as they stared in horror.

Louise then noticed something, below his chest has an evil looking purple face; it has three thorns, triangular eyes pointing upwards.

Before it could do anything he got tackled to the ground. The students now saw a giant with red and blue color tackling it to the ground brutally, it then lifted the purple giant up and threw him a bit far away from the students and teachers.

The new giant then looked down at the students. He then kneeled down towards them. They then looked in awe and fear as they were now face to face with the blue and red colored giant with a visor on its mouth.

Who is this giant?

"Is everyone unharmed?" the giant in his baritone voice asked in concern.

Then there was a long awkward silence.

The giant then saw the purple giant standing up slowly. The new giant then turned his attention to the students and teachers.

"Go," the giant said gaining everyone's attention.

The students, teachers and staffs stood there for a moment before running to the safe location. The giant then turned to the purple giant who stared at him coldly.

"Shockwave, you've caused enough destruction for one day. I will not allow the Decepticons to take control of this world," the giant declared.

"We WILL take control of this world, and once we do we will cyberform this world and enslave every human in existence, making them our slaves," Shockwave countered.

"Try me," Optimus goaded.

Optimus then gave a battle cry and charged at Shockwave. He gave a right hook but Shockwave blocked it with his rifle. The red and blue giant then kicked him in the guts causing him to move back. The red and blue giant then gave a powerful uppercut, sending him flying backwards out of the academy.

* * *

"Is everyone present?" asked Saito.

"Everyone is present," replied a blonde elf.

"Thanks for your help Tiffa," Saito thanked.

The blonde elf nodded.

Saito was then in deep thought about the red and blue giant. The giant has windshield, two exhaust stack and wheels from a truck, also the giant looks like it was made out of metal and moreover, he's not only a giant but seemed like a giant robot.

* * *

Shockwave then blast another shot at Optimus only for him to deflect it with his energy axe. Optimus pulls out his ion blaster as he started shooting, Shockwave then charged at Optimus as he dodged the shots.

Shockwave was then close enough as he transformed his rifle into his servo. He then punched straight at Optimus only for Optimus to block it. He then gave a side kick to Shockwave's guts causing him to stumble back. Optimus charged at Shockwave as he punched him sending him flying to the ground.

Shockwave then slowly got up as he tapped the side of the head.

"Decepticons, status report," Shockwave said over the comm.

"The Autobots are still holding up, they've destroyed half of our squads," a Decepticon answered.

"Impossible," Shockwave muttered.

All of a sudden a huge yellow lightning burst out, taking out numerous Decepticons in the process. What happens next was an explosion that sent yet another one out.

"Retreat back to base," Shockwave ordered as turned to Optimus.

"Until the next time we meet Optimus," said Shockwave as he jumped and transformed to his jet mode and flew away.

Optimus then watched as Shockwave flew away and disappeared in to the sky. Optimus then walked towards the academy.

"Hey come back we were just getting started!" Bumblebee called out as the Decepticons then retreated.

"Not bad, looks like a new record busting large number of Cons," Firburst mused. "Nice job on that lightning explosion Wing."

"Thanks. Hey Bee, how were you fighting the Cons while transforming to vehicle mode than back robot mode?" Wingblast asked.

"I'll teach you guys later," Bumblebee smiled.

"Oh yeah, throwing millions of grenades. Howd' you do that Bee?"

"Wait, where is Optimus?" Saber then asked.

"I thought he went to that academy to fight off Shockwave," Bumblebee said.

"Let's," Saber suggested.

* * *

"Is it over?" a student asked.

It was rather quiet outside.

"Who knows," another student said.

" _Ne_ Saito," Louise spoke up.

"What is it?" Saito asked.

"Is the…fight not over?" asked Louise in disbelief.

"It seems that way," Saito sighed.

"Why? Why can't we have eternal peace, I don't wish to fight anymore," Louise half-shouted.

"I know Louise but-"

Suddenly they heard loud quakes.

"It's safe now," a baritone voice spoke. "The enemy has retreated."

One by one everyone went outside and turned to see where the voice was, they then saw the red and blue giant from last time as the giant then bent itself down towards them.

There was a brief silence as everyone stared at the giant in fear and awe.

"Thank you for saving us kind giant," Colbert then spoke.

"You're welcome," the giant said.

"M-my name is Jean Colbert, I am the professor of this academy," Colbert introduced. "I must say that I have never seen a being like yourself, it seems that you possess intelligence, would you please tell us your name?"

The giant was silent for a brief moment.

"My name is Optimus Prime."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Unexpected Turn of Events part 2

Transformers Zero

"Unexpected Turn of Events part 2"

I don't own Familiar of zero and Transformers.

Students, staff and teachers began fixing the damage on the academy. Saito then helped the students getting bricks for the destroyed buildings and the walls. He was bringing a load of bricks; he was struggling and trying his best not to drop the load.

Saito then felt the load taken away from him as it rose up. He then saw a yellow giant with horns lifting his load up.

"Hey there this load is heavy, let me help you take it," the yellow giant said.

"Uh yeah, thanks," Saito answered nervously.

"You're welcome," the yellow giant smiled as he took the load with him.

Saito watched as the yellow giant went away with the load.

* * *

" _Hey Optimus," a cheerful voice called out._

 _Optimus stood and looked up at the direction where the voice was._

 _The students, teachers and staffs looked at the direction Optimus was looking at, they saw four other giants heading towards their direction._

" _Optimus the enemies retreated," a giant with dark red color scheme said._

" _Are the humans safe?" Wingblast asked._

 _Optimus nodded._

 _The students, teachers and staff looked at the giants talking to each other and were amazed that they were acting just like humans._

" _Mr. Prime, are they your colleagues?" Colbert asked almost sounding excited._

 _The four Autobots then looked down at the humans. They heard whispering of surprise, shocked, disbelief and amazement throughout the crowd._

" _Ahem uh, hey humans," Bumblebee smiled sheepishly._

* * *

Saito then looked over at the giants helping and mending the walls while the red and blue giant watched over them.

"Hello there," a voice called from above.

Saito looked up and saw a blue and gold color giant kneeling down at him with one of his legs tucked into his chest.

"Oh, uh, uh hi," Saito stammered.

"What is your name?" the giant asked politely.

"M-m-my name is Hiraga Saito. You must be..."

"Saber, Saber is my name."

Louise then looked at Saito as he came face to face with the giant.

"Saito," Louise whispered.

"So, how is life here?" Saber asked.

"Oh, it's going great. But to be honest I'm not from this world. I'm from Japan," Saito answered.

"So you're from another world," Saber mused. "How did you get here?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story," Saito said.

"Professor Colbert!" a student shouted as he ran towards him.

"What is it?" asked Colbert.

"The armies are here," the student answered as he panted.

"Oh no, those poor armies coming all the way here to stop the enemies while they've retreated," Colbert said. "I'll go and meet them."

Colbert then walked outside the academy.

"Wait, would it be unnecessary for us to show ourselves towards the army, you know to avoid panic," Fireburst said as he walked towards Optimus.

Optimus was in deep thoughts, tilting his head down while crossing his arms.

"We will have to keep our presence a secret from other nations," Optimus spoke.

"So you're gonna reveal Queen Henrietta about out presence?" Bumblebee questioned.

"That I am unsure, but I will be considering about it."

"The enemies have retreated," Colbert apologized to the soldiers outside the academy. "I deeply apologize for this you all to come this way prepared."

"It's alright glad we could assist if anything happened," the leader said.

"By the way how did the enemy retreat?" asked a soldier.

"Well it might sound crazy but there are these giants that are completely made out of metal came out of nowhere and saved us," Colbert explained.

The military looked at Colbert as if he were crazy.

"I'm sorry professor but that seems highly unlikely," the leader said in disbelief.

Suddenly the earth shook a bit from a distance Colbert and the army turned to look what was behind them. The student, the staffs and the Autobots also turned to see where it was from.

"What was that?" a student in the academy asked.

"Is it an earthquake?" asked another.

The army and Colbert were also thinking the same thing. They then saw something from afar. The saw a glimpse of a body. It had purple, green, black, red and grey on top. It was then made clear as a colossal giant appeared (still from afar).

" _Roooooaaaaaarrrrrrr_!" the giant roared.

Everyone covered their ears as the being roared except for the Autobots.

"Oh no, don't tell me that's-," Bumblebee trailed off.

"Devastator," Optimus finishing Bumblebee's sentence.

"Well, Megatron is serious now is he?" Fireburst said.

"You think?" Bumblebee asked rhetorically.

"Well what're we waiting for let's go get some," Wingblast said enthusiastically.

"Negative Wingblast, you and the others stay and guard the humans, I'm afraid that the Decepticons may infiltrate and attack the academy again while we're gone," Optimus explained. "I'll be handling Devastator."

"Are you sure Optimus?" Firburst asked in concern.

"Don't worry about him, he's defeated Devastator all by himself before," Bumblebee reassured.

"Be careful Optimus," Saber said.

Optimus nodded his head.

He then ran towards the wall, jumped over the wall shocking the whole army as he jumped over the wall and continued running.

"Uhm, are you guys seeing what I'm seeing," said a soldier.

The army stood there silent.

"That was the being I talked about," Colbert said gaining the armies' attention.

"Professor how is the army?" Saber asked as he stepped over the wall of the academy.

The guards were shocked and surprise to see yet another one.

* * *

Optimus then stopped as he looked up and saw Devastator a few meters away from him. Devastator then looked down at Optimus.

"Ahh Optimus Prime, this should be fun," Devastator said as he punched the ground causing rocks to form up and charging towards Optimus.

Optimus dodged the incoming rocks. He pulled out his ion blaster and began shooting at Devastator with little effects. Devastator then stomped on Optimus only for him to dodge again. Optimus kept firing again as he jumped on Devastator's legs. He then began shooting one of his legs while one of his servos holds on to support.

"Urgh, get off of me Autobug," Devastator roared.

He then makes an attempt to grab Optimus but Optimus then threw himself up higher onto his torso. Optimus stow his ion blaster away, he then slid his right servo down and unsheathe his energy axe as he began slashing Devastator's torso.

Devastator makes an attempt to grab Optimus again but Optimus dodged again by throwing himself up higher until Devastator's head. He began slashing rapidly and hard on Devastator's face. He then jumped off of Devastator landing on the ground with his foot.

'I must lead Devastator elsewhere,' Optimus thought.

Optimus then sheath his energy axe, he then transformed both his servo into his other ion blaster and fired at Devastator.

"Over here Devastator!" Optimus called as he kept firing while walking backwards.

"Aaaarrrggghhh," Devastator roared as he walked towards Optimus.

Optimus then transformed to his vehicle mode as Devastator followed him.

'It's working,' Optimus thought as he drove away from Devastator.

"Come back here Prime," Devastator shrieked.

But Optimus kept driving forward.

At a place far away from the academy Optimus then transformed to his bipedal mode. Devastator then pulled out a giant purple rifle and fired at Optimus. Optimus dodged the blast, pulling out his ion blaster and starts shooting at Devastator's face. Devastator then covered his face with his arms from the shots.

Devastator lowered his arms to see Optimus not there anymore, he looked left and right trying to search for Optimus. He then felt multiple slashes behind his head, none other than Optimus. Optimus then gave multiple slash towards the back head of Devastator using his energon sword.

Optimus then jumped off of Devastator as he flew to the air. As he was floating in the air he saw Devastator now in a vulnerable state as he struggles to balance himself.

'Now is my chance,' Optimus thought.

Optimus then flew towards Devastator. He then formed his right servo into a fist, yellow electricity then generated on Optimus servo. He then raised his servo up and gave Devastator a devastating punch as Devastator exploded dividing into 6 parts.

Optimus then land in front of the disconnected parts. Optimus turned back and blasted off to the skies, leaving the Constructicons lying on the ground.

* * *

"WHY?! WHY MUST HE ALWAYS GET IN MY WAY!?" Megatron shrieked.

Megatron then watched the recorded footage of the defeated Constructicons.

Megatron's scream was loud that it echoed throughout the entire base. The Decepticons stood there silent. Megatron then turned his head towards the squadron that assisted Shockwave.

"Four Autobots against all of you and yet you still failed!" Megatron snarled.

"Forgive us Lord Megatron. We were trying our best to defeat the Autobots, but it was to no avail. We have no idea that Autobots have grown much in strength," the sergeant spoke as kneeled down while hanging his head in shame.

Megatron was silent for a moment as he looked down at the terrified sergeant.

"I have once said that we should not underestimate the Autobots ever again. Even if they are with their human comrades," Megatron said as he looked back down at the sergeant.

The sergeant was awaiting any heavy punishments that he will receive. Frag it, he is so dead.

"I will tolerate your failures this time Sergeant," Megatron spoke.

The sergeant looked up and was rather delighted with this.

"You and your squads are now dismissed," Megatron said as he turned his back on him.

"Thank you my liege," the sergeant said as he bowed his head down.

He and his ground soldier squads then began to leave the bridge quickly before Soundwave came in to the bridge.

"The Constructicons will be recovering soon Megatron," Soundwave reported.

Megatron nodded as he looked at Shockwave.

"Tell me Shockwave," Megatron began to spoke. "Are there any reports on your sighting?"

"Indeed Lord Megatron. One of the humans shot fire out of his staff at me. It would seem that one of the humans can control the element of fire," Shockwave explained.

Soundwave then showed them a clip from his chest of a human igniting flame from his staff as he shot the flame at Shockwave.

"This is a magical world we are in now. It would stand to reason that there may be more humans possessing that ability. Or maybe more than controlling fire," Megatron predicted as he put his servo under his chin.

This world was starting to amuse Megatron but yet again he would have to take things to a more different level.

"It would seem that after all this time," Megatron spoke. "It is time to awake that power once again."

"What are you implying Lord Megatron?" Shockwave asked.

Megatron turned to Shockwave and Soundwave as he gave a wicked smile.

* * *

"When is he coming back?" Wingblast whined.

"Just wait," Saber told Wingblast.

"So do you guys eat anything?" asked a student.

"Yeah we do, we eat this thing called energon, part of our life-blood too," Wingblast answered.

"Oh look, there he is," Bumblebee pointed to a flying Optimus as he landed on the academy.

"Hey Optimus, you're back," Wingblast welcomed.

"I am," said Optimus, he then looked right and left.

"Where are the armies?" Optimus asked.

"They went back, they also saw what we look like," Firburst explained. "The Decepticons were here but we took them out without knackers."

Optimus nodded his head.

He then looked at Saber, Bumblebee and Wingblast talking to a boy with dark blue hair and a girl with pink hair.

"I see they've made friends quickly," Optimus observed.

"Yeah, we had so much fun talking with him. He may seem a bit nervous but talked with us anyways. He's a nice chap too," Fireburst explained.

Optimus then walked over to the talking group.

"Oh hey Optimus," Wingblast said.

"Am I disturbing you all?" Optimus asked.

"Not at all Optimus," Bumblebee answered.

Optimus then looked down at the two humans.

"Hello there," Optimus said in a gentle voice as he kneeled down.

"Uh hello, I think we've met before?" Saito asked.

"Yes we did. What is your name young Mister?" Optimus asked.

"M-my name is Hiraga Saito, it is a pleasure to meet you, Optimus…Prime is it?" Saito slightly stammered as bowed.

"Yes," Optimus replied, he then looked at the petite pink haired girl.

"M-my name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière," Louise stammered.

Optimus looked at the both of them. He could see that they were rather frightened.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, I hope we can get along very well," Optimus said.

" _H-hai_!" the two answered.

"Optimus!" a voice called out.

The group then turned and saw Colbert running towards them.

" _Sensei_!" Saito called out.

"Hello Saito, I see you're having fun chatting with the giants."

Saito nodded.

"Mr. Prime I have so many questions for you," Colbert said.

"I would gladly, but perhaps it would be better if we discuss this tomorrow, it is getting late," Optimus said as he looked up towards the sky.

Colbert looked up towards the sky and realized it.

"You're right," Colbert realized.

"Autobots, we will have to take rest for tomorrow's activity," Optimus explained.

"There is a big field for us to sleep," Saber spoke.

"Alright students, time to drop everything and go back to your dorms," a teacher called out.

The students then complied as one by one of the students walked back to the building, some chatted while walking to the dorm.

Optimus watched at the young students walking towards the building. He then looked at Saito and Louise.

"It is best for you both to sleep as well, we have many activities to do tomorrow," Optimus explained.

"Oh, yes," Saito said still a bit nervous. "Come on Louise."

"R-right," Louise stuttered.

The two then walked towards the building.

"Let's get some sleep everyone," Wingblast said.

"The big field is over here," Saber beckoned.

The Autobots then followed Saber. They then arrived at a rather big field as Saber mentioned.

"This will do," Optimus said.

"Alright then, good night everyone," Wingblast said cheerfully as he transformed to his vehicle mode and doze off.

Soon enough the Autobots transformed to their vehicle modes and started to doze off, except for Optimus.

Optimus was in a deep thought. So the Decepticons are planning to take over this world and to cyberform this planet. He cannot allow that to happen, innocent lives will be lost. He would do anything in his power to stop this from happening but there was also…

Dark Energon.

This world also has Dark Energon, he already knew that. He needed to get rid of the Dark Energon before Megatron can get his hands on them. Optimus then looked towards the sky to see two moons, one was a small pink moon and the other was big blue moon.

Optimus sighed. Right now he just needed to get some sleep for tomorrow's activities.

He transformed to his vehicle mode and let sleep consume him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Explanation

I don't own Familiar of zero and Transformers.

The sun shone brightly as the sound of birds chirping filled the air. Inside the dorm Louise was sleeping peacefully.

Saito finished wearing his jacket and stowing Derf at his back.

" _Ittekimasu_ ," Saito said quietly as he smiled.

Just as he was about to walked out of the room and grabbed the doorknob, he then yelped in surprise as someone tackled him from behind. He then stumbled to the floor along with that someone.

Saito, now on the floor turned his back to see a fully awakened Louise.

"Louise?"

"Where are you going?" Louise asked, rather cross.

"I'm going to help fix the walls and buildings."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll be going, _ja ne_ Louise."

" _Chotto_ Saito!"

Louise grabbed Saito again as the both went stumbling down to the floor again.

"What now?" Saito said slightly bit irritated.

"Well, I uh…" Louise stuttered as she looked away from Saito, her face blushing.

"Yes?"

"T-take me with you," Louise finally said.

"Huh?"

"I-I want to spend more time w-with you," Louise stuttered her face still blushing.

"Okay," Saito smiled.

"Undress me," Louise said as she stood up.

" _Hai_ , _hai_ ," Saito said as he stood up too. "But you have to class first."

"Hmph, fine," Louise pouted.

Louise then lifted both her arms up. Saito then grabbed the side of her sleeping gown and took it off of her revealing Louise half naked. Saito then walked towards the drawers and began grabbing Louise's uniform.

" _Ne_ Saito," Louise spoke up.

"Hmm?" Saito as he began dressing Louise.

"What do you think about those giants?"

Saito thought for a moment.

"I think they're rather nice," Saito said as he button up Louise's blouse.

There was silence again. Saito then clipped in Louise skirt, Louise then sat down at the bed, letting Saito pull up her socks.

"Saito, are we going to be alright?" Louise spoke, slightly tilting her head down

Saito then looked at Louise. Saito assumed she meant that purple giant from last time. Saito sweat dropped at the thought of the monster but he had to be brave.

"Don't worry everything will be okay. Those good giants will take care of them and besides, I'll always be at your side," Saito answered.

Louise then looked up at Saito.

"Because I'm, _Zero no Tsukaima_ ," Saito said.

Louise gave a surprised expression before nodding and smiling.

Saito then gave Louise a warm hug, slightly startling Louise.

"Saito," Louise whispered as she returned the hug.

* * *

" _This is_ the life," Fire commented as he began to stack bricks on the wall.

"Yup. As much as I like beating 'cons, I prefer fixing walls and buildings," Wingblast admitted.

"The students are having their class right now. I guess we'll be the ones to do it instead," Saber said.

"But still I would rather have the build team do this. They finished this in no time," Bumblebee said.

"Optimus," Saber called out.

Optimus then stopped stacking the bricks on the wall and looked at Saber.

"Yes Saber," Optimus replied.

"Our plan of travelling to dispose of Dark energon has changed didn't it?" Saber asked.

There was a brief silence.

"Yes. Since the Decepticons have located this academy, it would stand to reason that we cannot abandon them," Optimus explained.

"Or else the Decepticons would come here and take everyone prisoner while were gone," Bumblebee concluded.

"Precisely," Optimus said. "We'll start to scout the terrain one Autobot at a time to search for the Dark energon."

Saber knows Optimus all too well, even though he wasn't there at Jasper, Nevada rules about keeping humans safe.

"For know, let us continue the task at hand," Optimus said as he continued stacking the bricks.

"I wish peace would never end," Fireburst wished. "Wingblast can you pass me the cement."

"Okay," Wingblast smiled said as he carried the cement container and placed it near Fireburst.

"Thank you," Fireburst smiled.

"You're welcome," Wingblast smiled as he returned to work.

"I wish we had some constructicons," Bumblebee muttered.

There was a long silence between the bots.

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps. The bots looked down to see a teenage boy with dark blue hair walking towards them.

"Oh, uh _ohio gozaimasu_ ," Saito said as he bowed.

"Good morning. Saito, if I am correct," Optimus said.

"Y-yes," Saito slightly stammered.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared of us. Let's be friends alright?" Wingblast smiled as he extended a finger.

Saito looked at the finger in slight confusion.

"Come on shake it," Wingblast said.

Saito hesitated for a moment but shake the finger.

Wingblast smiled as he giggled with glee. He was so going to have so much fun.

Saito looked at Wingblast giggling. He remembered someone having a same energy to this robot. He widened his eyes as he remembered something, Wingblast was like Illococoo.

Saber noticed Saito widening his eyes as if he remembered something.

"Is something wrong?" Saber asked.

"Oh nothing," Saito answered.

Saito then looked at the fixed walls that the Autobots finished.

"Wow, you guys really outdone yourselves," Saito said amazed.

"Don't mention it Saito-san," Wingblast said.

"Anything I could do to help?" Saito asked.

"Ah yes you could help us with that wall over there," Fireburst said as he pointed to a damage wall.

"Okay," Saito said.

"You might need a cement to help you with your work," Saber said as he showed him a tank of cement.

"Thank you," Saito smiled.

"Let me help you take the container Saito-san," Saber said as he picked the cement container.

"Oh, thanks again," Saito thanked.

Saber and Saito then walked towards the damaged wall. Optimus then looked at the walls that he and his Autobots fixed.

"Autobots we have finished fixing the walls," Optimus

"Yeah, except for that one," Bumblebee said as he pointed to the damage wall where Saber and Saito is.

"Can I help them?" Wingblast asked in enthusiasm.

"Go ahead," Fireburst sighed.

"Yay," Wingblast squealed in excitement as he went to help the two.

"What are we ever going to do with you Wing," Fireburst sighed.

"Wingblast may act childish, but he is one Autobot you could rely on," Bumblebee reminded.

Optimus looked at Saber, Wingblast and Saito working on the damaged wall as Wingblast laughed in happiness.

"Wow, so you guys jumped down from very high places," Saito mused.

"Yeah it was very fun, but our foot kind of hurt a bit," Wingblast explained.

"I think I should help you guys out to make things faster," said a British voice.

"Glad you could join the party," Wingblast said.

"Hmm hmm," Fireburst hummed as he bent down towards Saito's level. "Saito-san, you will need to place the brick here and place the other brick there."

"Okay," Saito said as he placed the brick just as Firburst instructed.

Saber and Wingblast started stacking the bricks.

"Alright Saito-san you may began gluing with the cement," Saber said.

"Mind if I help along," a voice from behind spoke.

The four turned to see Bumblebee walking towards them.

" The more the merrier," Firburst said.

Few minutes later…

"Wow, we finished it in no time," Saito mused as he wiped his sweat.

"Uh-huh, call this teamwork," Wingblast said.

Saito then looked at the four bots. He then smiled at the four of them.

"Thank you guys," Saito thanked.

"Aw don't mention it," Bumblebee smiled. "We're all a team right?"

Saito gave a brief silence.

"Yeah," Saito smiled back.

"Wow, you giants are one interesting bunch," a sword then slid up Saito's the sheath and spoke.

"Wow, a talking sword?" Wingblast smiled in amazement.

"I've never seen anything like it," Firburst mused.

"This feels like a Disney movie," Saber remarked.

"Well I'm real as I am," the sword said. "By the way my name is Derflinger, but you can call me Derf."

"Nice to meet you Derf, is it? My name is Bumblebee; this is Wingblast, Fireburst and Saber. The one over there is called Optimus Prime," as he gestured to the red and blue giant

"Hmm, you guys have funny names though," Derf said.

"Well our species tend to have names like that," Firburst explained.

"Hey guys, what're we going to do now?" Wingblast asked. "I mean, the walls are fixed."

Everyone looked at one another.

What ARE they supposed to do now?

* * *

Louise tried concentrating in class. She tried her best to listen what Colbert says. Those giants are nothing but monsters, what if something happened to Saito? What if Saito got bullied or abused by those giants? What if they…

"Ms Vallière?" a voice called out.

Louise then looked at Colbert, she then noticed the entire students looking at her.

"Uh _hai_!" Louise half shouted.

"Are you paying attention?" Colbert asked.

Some of the students giggled at the situation.

"Oh _sumimasen_ ," Louise apologized.

Colbert then slightly sighed. She must be thinking about her husband.

"Anyways," Colbert continued.

" _Ara_ Louise, are you concerned for your husband hanging out with the giants?" Kirche whispered in a flirty tone.

"Shut up," Louise said as her face blushed.

Louise looked at the window in concern, hoping nothing happens to his beloved husband.

* * *

"So there was this one time when I had to test out one of the rifles. But when I tried to pull the trigger, nothing happens. It took me about 20 minutes to realize that I forgot to turn off the safety button," Saber explained.

The bots' and Saito laughed at Saber's embarrassing story.

Saber just remained quiet as he kept a blank expression, looking at them.

" _Honto desu ka?_ (Really?)," Saito asked still giggling.

Saber simply nodded.

* * *

"Alright students today's lesson is finished," Colbert declared.

The students started to get up from their seats. Louise then got up from her seat fast and went out burst open the door.

"Louise-san?" Tiffania the elf said in confusion as the pink haired girl dashed out of the class room.

"Louise?" Kirche said.

Every of the students watched as Louise dashed out of the classroom looking at her in a daze.

* * *

Louise panted as she was outside of the building. She then searched frantically for Saito in every field. She then remembered that Saito was going to be fixing the damaged walls.

She then ran towards the field where the damaged walls are. She arrived there only to see a surprising sight.

Saito was laughing with the three giants except for the other one. Louise looked in surprise and shocked that Saito and the giants were actually having a great time.

"Good morning Louise," a calm baritone voice said.

Louise looked up to see Optimus looking down at her as he kneeled down to face her. Louise backed away a bit in fear.

"I will not harm you, you have my word. My Autobots and I are here to serve and protect humanity," Optimus explained.

Louise then said nothing as she calmed down a bit.

"How is class Louise?" Optimus asked.

"Oh, uh it's going great," Louise said slightly stuttering.

"How is your family?"

"Oh, th-they're good," Louise answered. "What about yours?"

Optimus looked over to his Autobots who were still laughing.

"They are fine and well," Optimus answered.

As the bots' were still laughing Saito then looked over at Optimus who was talking to Louise.

"Ah there's Louise," Saito said. "Oi Louise!"

Louise then looked at Saito and smiled.

"Saito!" Louise called out.

Saito then walked over to Louise as she also walked towards him.

"Are you okay, Saito?" Louise asked.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Saito smiled.

"Thank goodness," Louise sighed.

"Louise-san!" Wingblast called out.

Louise turned towards the four groups to see the purple one waving his hand. Louise merely waved a small hello to the cheerful giant.

"He reminds me of someone," Louise said.

"Oh you mean Illococoo?" Saito asked.

"Ah yes," Louise remembered.

There was a brief silence as they watched the four bots talking to each other.

" _Ikuyo_ Saito," Louise said.

"To where?" Saito asked.

"To the students' area," Louise said.

"Saito," Optimus spoke.

Saito looked up to Optimus.

"Don't forget to tell your friends that the walls are fixed but not the buildings. We will fix the buildings once we're finished with our break," Optimus reminded.

"Oh o-okay," Saito said. "And uh don't worry about the buildings I'll ask a mage teacher to help fix the building."

"Oh can I come to the student's area too?" Wingblast asked as he walked towards them.

"I won't," Fireburst called out.

"Some of the students might still be afraid of us. We'll wait till they're not scared of us anymore, then we'll go," Bumblebee explained.

"Geez," Wingblast pouted.

* * *

Saito and Louise we're sitting in the table of the student's area. The students were doing their usual, some were chit chatting, and some were petting their familiar.

"Saito," Louise spoke.

"Hmm?" Saito hummed in response.

"How was your time with the giants?" she asked.

"Oh it was great," Saito smiled. "They told me many stories. There was this one time when-"

Saito looked at Colbert and the principal heading towards the robot's location.

Where are they doing?

* * *

"Ah, so you must be the being that Colbert told me about," an old voice said.

Optimus looked down to see an old man with a long grey beard covering his mouth and long grey hair, the old man was holding a wooden cane in his hand, resembling more like Alpha Trion. He then also saw a woman in a brown hair, with a cape, glasses and an outfit similar to Ms. Longueville.

"My name is Old Osmond, I am the principal of this academy. And this is my secretary Helen," the old man introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Helen said as she bowed.

"Greetings Mr. Osmond, Ms. Helen," Optimus said as he kneeled towards him. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron, in short we are called Autobots," Optimus explained.

Optimus then noticed, one by one of the students were gathering.

"To make things simpler we are sentient beings from another world," Optimus simplified.

The students whispered to each other. They've come from another world?!

"Are you saying that life exist beyond the stars?" Colbert asked in excitement.

"Yes," Optimus replied.

"Amazing!" Colbert said as he took note.

"In place of magic there are advanced technologies. Our race has the ability to create because of said technology, we also developed ways of travelling beyond our world," Optimus explained.

"Extraordinary indeed!" Colbert shouted. "Please, is there anything else your race is capable of?"

"Our race has the ability to transform."

"Transform?" Osmond asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Optimus then transformed to his vehicle mode. All of the people present looked in shock, wonder and surprise with Ms Helen's spectacles almost coming off.

"Incredible!" Colbert exclaimed as he wrote down what he just witnessed. Optimus then shifts back to his robot mode.

"Are there any question you wish to ask?"

Everyone gave a brief silence.

"What are your comrade's names?" Ms. Helen asked.

"This is our group's scout and warrior Bumblebee," Optimus then introduced.

"Hello everyone," Bumblebee greeted.

"The group's finest warriors and swordsmen, Saber."

"Hello students, teachers, staff members."

"Our medic and also a skilled warrior, Fireburst."

"If there are any injuries, feel free to call me," Firburst said.

"And our youngest fighter, Wingblast."

"Hi there everyone," Wingblast said, cheerfully.

"Anymore questions?" Prime asked.

"May I ask how and why did you arrive here?" Osmond then spoke up.

Optimus was silent for a moment.

"To answer that question I must tell other concepts that you need to understand," Optimus said.

More and more students then gathered.

"Our home world was one once a peaceful world, much like yours. For generations it has been a peaceful world and we lived together in harmony. Until pride and lust for power divided us. The war for Cybertron begins."

Colbert stopped writing and looked at Optimus.

"During the war, many had been siding with two factions, one is called the Decepticons who sought to rule and oppress Cybertron with their tyranny. Their leader, Megatron started the war for our home world. The other side is the Autobots who fought for freedom. I led my comrades during the war as a leader."

"So you were fighting a war?" Colbert asked.

Optimus nodded "Yes."

Colbert grimaced. He didn't like the concept of war, too much lives are lost.

"The battle was fierce, and endured for centuries-"

"Wait, did you say centuries?" a male student cut in.

Optimus nodded.

"How many centuries?"

"Four million years," Optimus answered.

Everyone widened their eyes in total shock as some of their mouths dropped. They've been at war for their entire life?!

"You've been at war…for almost your whole entire life?" Colbert questioned still in shock.

Optimus nodded. "Our race has longer life-span than humans."

"I'm sorry," Colbert apologized.

"It is alright, you do need to apologize," Optimus replied.

"What happens next?" a student girl asked.

"During that time war has corrupted the planet's core which produced energon, fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike, the core shuts down and stopped producing any energon. Until then Cybertron was deemed uninhabitable to live, all of our Autobot brothers left the planet to find other worlds with rich energy source. By then it was our turn to leave Cybertron and to find resources and energy. As we left the planet the Decepticons gave chase. As we fought in space both sides were pulled into a portal which then lead to Earth, but not this Earth."

"You mean Saito's world?" Louise guessed.

Optimus nodded.

"As we arrived on Earth we continue to battle the Decepticons for another many years. Until that very day, Megatron then saw the error of his ways, renounced and disbanded the Decepticon cause. He then exiled himself from Cybertron."

"Then that means the war is over right?" Saito asked.

"Not until encountering some Decepticon fugitives that crash landed on earth. But it's over," Bumblebee explained. "We finally lived a peaceful life on Cybertron. Or so we thought."

"We received words that Megatron had come here to take over this world and began his quest for tyranny again, we were then transferred to this world to stop him," Optimus explained.

"I'm sorry if you have to go through this mess again," Osmond apologized.

"It is alright," Optimus assured.

"Wait, did one of us send message to your kind about this situation Mr. Prime?" Colbert asked.

"No, it was my mentor Alpha Trion who told me of this," Optimus replied.

"How can your mentor know such a thing?"

"My mentor had died during the war. He received words from the afterlife that this world is in danger, he manifested himself to reality and informed us about this."

"You can also do that? Amazing!" Colbert said in amazement as he continued writing down notes.

"Are there anymore?" Optimus asked.

" No, that'll be it," Osmond said.

* * *

"Lord Megatron we've found energon and are mining them now," a miner said from a video comm. link..

"Excellent, mine as many energon as you can," Megatron said.

"Yes Lord Megatron," the Decepticon miner obeyed.

The video comm. link then turned off.

"Now it's only a matter of time before our energon supplies increases," Megatron declared.

"You called us Lord Megatron," said a voice.

Megatron turned to see five Decepticons standing.

"Ahh, Motormaster just the Decepticon I need," Megatron said.

"What are your orders Lord Megatron? The Stunticons are ready to take your orders," Motormaster said.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Drive and Stunt

Transformers Zero

"Drive and Stunt"

Familiar of zero and Transformers doesn't belong to me.

"Ahh, what a day," Wingblast sighed.

Wingblast and Bumblebee was lying down on the ground looking up at the sky while Saber and Firburst were both sitting down on the ground with their legs crossed.

"What do ya wanna' do now guys?" Wingblast asked.

"Hmm, don't know," Bumblebee shrugged.

"Oh yeah where is Optimus?" Wingblast questioned.

"He went to scout for energon remember?" Fireburst reminded.

"Oh yeah."

Wingblast looked around him.

"Hey guys can we convert to our human form? I want to go to the student area."

"Hmm, I don't see why not Wingblast," Saber said.

"Alright, let's do this," Wingblast smiled.

Wingblast then started to shrink as his metal body parts begin to transform. Saito suddenly came, witnessing Wingblast transforming. Wingblast, not noticing Saito continued shrink smaller. Metal body parts were then replaced with fake mechanical organic skin, purple hair and clothes then popped out of his head and body, shoes then appeared on his foot.

"Ah, there we go," Wingblast said.

He then looked over at Saito who looked in shock.

"Oh, hey aniki (brother)" Wingblast greeted.

"H-h-how did you that?" Saito stuttered.

"Oh, it's part of Cybertronian technology. It's my human form," Wingblast explained.

"O-okay."

"Wanna do it Saber?" Firburst turned to Saber who nodded.

The two then did what Wingblast did as they shrink and transformed to their human form.

"What do you think?" Saber asked.

"You guys can do that too?" Saito questioned.

The two nodded their heads.

"Wait till Colbert-sensei sees this," Saito smiled.

"So what're we waiting for let's go to the student area," Wingblast urged.

"Okay Wingblast," Fireburst said.

"Hey, what about Bumblebee?" Saito asked.

The four turned to see Bumblebee sleeping.

"It seems like he is taking his nap, let's not disturb him," Saber suggested.

"Okay, let's go," Saito said.

* * *

Optimus was driving down the road with a trailer full of energon. He didn't get to find Dark energon but at least he got the energon.

'I wonder what the other Autobots are doing right now?' Optimus thought.

* * *

Wingblast looked in amazement the students talking to each other while some walked around.

"Wow," Wingblast breathed.

"So want to meet Louise?" Saito asked.

"Okay," Wingblast smiled.

"I still can't believe your wife is Louise, I mean you're rather young to marry Saito-san," Firburst said.

"Hmm-hmm," Saito nodded.

"There she is," Saber said.

Louise was walking in the courtyard.

"Louise!" Saito called out.

Louise turned to see Saito with Wingblast, Saber and Fireburst.

"Saito," Louise called back.

Saito walked towards Louise. But Wingblast ran past them.

"Louise-san," Wingblast called out happily.

Before Louise can speak Wingblast gave her a hug.

" _C-chotto nani_?" Louise said.

"Hi Louise-san it's me Wingblast."

Before Louise can ask, Saber, Fireburst and Saito arrived.

"Wingblast don't do that," Saber said as he pulled Wingblast away from Louise.

"I'm sorry Louise-san, he's just ten," Fireburst apologized.

"Wait, you guys are…"

"It's us. Me and the boys are in our 'human form'," Saber explained.

"What, how," Louise questioned.

As a demonstration Saber stretched his arm out, his arm then transformed as his human skin was replaced by metal revealing the arm of his robot mode.

Louise stared at Saber's arm in total shock to see such a being can transform to a human. Saber then shift his robotic arm back to his human arm.

"Our species had the ability to make Cybertronian transform into human. It's called the Pretender technology," Fireburst explained. "But this is a rather special type of Pretender technology. You see Pretender technology usually have an outer metal armor shell with an organic human head. But the one that Saber, Wingblast and I are using is pure organic on our whole body."

"Oh. I see," Louise replied.

* * *

Optimus arrived at the front gates. He then continued driving forward until he finally reached the inside. He transformed to his robot mode as he began pulling the trailer full of energon to where the Autobots area.

He arrived at the area only to see Bumblebee sleeping. He then looked right and left to see Saber, Wingblast and Fireburst are missing.

Optimus heard moaning as he looked to see Bumblebee waking up. He then stretched his arms out while yawning.

"Oh. Hey Optimus," Bumblebee greeted a bit half-awake.

"Hello Bumblebee," Optimus greeted. "Do you know where the others are?"

"Don't know," Bumblebee replied. "But if I'm not mistaken, before I went to sleep I heard the three were going to the student area."

"I see," Optimus said.

Optimus transformed to his vehicle mode as he activated his holo-form.

"I will be right back."

Optimus then walked towards the student area.

* * *

"I then sneaked in to Louise's first elder sister room to know if she's the culprit. I have no choice but to open and see her chest. And that was when she caught and whipped me hard. After that Louise whipped me for going inside her second eldest sister's room," Saito explained.

"Hey it was your fault," Louise half-shouted.

"I told you it's just an investigation," Saito argued.

"Well you could've just knocked on the door and asked, Saito-san," Fireburst said.

"Correct, whipping him and getting mad will not get you anywhere," Saber explained.

Louise was about to speak but stopped, thinking it over. He's correct though.

"Louise-san," Wingblast spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Sorry if I hug you all of a sudden, it startles you huh," Wingblast apologized, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

" _D-daijyobu desu_ ," Louise reassured.

"Hey, is that Julio?" Saito said.

"Who's Julio?"

"There," Saito pointed at an unknown teenager standing while looking around.

The four looked to see where Saito pointed at, which surprised the three Autobots.

"Optimus? What's he doin' here?" Wingblast questioned.

"Looks like he's searching for us," Saber said.

" Wait, that's Optimus?" Saito asked in disbelief. "He looks like Julio."

* * *

Optimus looked around, he saw many students chatting to each other while some were going in and out the building. He then noticed some female students melted at his handsomeness.

'I must find them before I make a scene,' Optimus thought.

" _Sumimasen_ Julio-sama," one of the female students began.

Optimus turned to see groups of female students coming up to him.

"Did you come here as a transfer student again?" one of the female student asked.

Before Optimus could answer Colbert then came in.

"Julio-kun, I didn't expect you to be here, did the Queen send you?" Colbert asked.

"Professor," Optimus greeted.

Everyone stood silence for a brief moment before gaining shocked expression.

"What?!" the girl shouted.

"Wait, Optimus?" Colbert said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"How did you convert to a human?" Colbert asked in disbelief.

"This is merely holographic form or a fake imagery I am using it to search my comrades," Optimus explained.

"This is unbelievable!" Colbert exclaimed. "But I didn't see your comrades anywhere."

"Optimus," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see a blonde kid walking towards them.

"Saber," Optimus said.

Everyone looked at Saber in shock, the metal giant is him?

"Where were you?" Optimus asked.

Before Saber could speak a loud shots rang out.

"What was that?" one of the students asked in shock.

Optimus' comm. link rang as he touched the side of his head.

"Bumblebee this is Optimus proceed?"

No answer came out but statics, gunfire shots and metal banging.

"Optimus… I need…the stunt…icons…are…," Bumblebee's voice came through the static.

"Autobots roll out!" Optimus shouted as his holo-form dispersed.

Saber then ran to the Autobots area along with Wingblast and Firburst right behind him.

Everyone stood there speechless.

* * *

Bumblebee dodged another shot from a rather bulky Decepticon.

"Not even close Motormaster," Bumblebee commented.

"We'll see about that," the Decepticon known as Motormaster said. "Dragstrip, Wildrider show im' what ca' got."

"You got it boss," the yellow Decepticon known as Dragstrip said.

"Let me bust you up!" a red and grey Decepticon known as Wildrider screamed.

Before the two could anything two shot hit the two Stunticons. Motormaster turned to see what it is.

"Ah here you are Prime."

"I suggest you stand down," Optimus instructed.

"Hmph, your little scout just took down Breakdown and Dead End. Gotta say he's a lot tougher now," Motormaster complimented as he drew his sword out.

Optimus said nothing as he drew his dual Energon blade out.

"Let us get down to business shall we?" Optimus challenged.

Saber, Wingblast and Fireburst drew their weapons out.

Motormaster gave a sinister smile "With pleasure."

* * *

The students were standing student area worried.

"You think everything is going to be okay?" Louise questioned.

"I think so," Saito guessed.

Saito looked around in concern. He then noticed a familiar figure standing at another area.

'Why is Saber still here?' Saito thought.

He then walked to that area where Saber is.

"Hey Saber," Saito called out.

Saber looked at Sato.

"Hello Saito-san. You shouldn't be here though," Saber said.

"Why you're no joining the others?"

"In case if any Decepticons capture you and your friends, I'll be standing guard. Optimus is the one giving orders," Saber explained.

"Okay then."

"Please go back Saito-san I do not wish for you to get hurt."

"Okay."

As Saito was going back, a loud engine noise could be heard. The two turn to look where the sound was. A car with red and grey color was heading towards them fast.

"Saito-aniki, run!" Saber shouted.

Wasting no time Saito then ran back to the area where he came from. Saber thrust forward to the car, grabbing it then flying up to the air. He then threw the car out of the academy. Saber then landed to where he threw the car.

"Hello Wildrider."

The car then transform to his robot mode.

"Say, I don't catch your name," Wildrider said.

"My name is Saber."

"You must be the new bot eh? Enough talk, you're going down."

Wildrider gave a battle cry as he ran towards Saber, he then jumped and kick him. But Saber moved to the side as he kicked Wildrider back. Wildrider got up quick and charge at Saber, he threw a left jab but Saber blocked it. He then threw a right hook but Saber ducked and punched Wildrider at the guts, he continues to throw a jab on his face. Saber then gave him an overhand punch, stumbling him a bit. Saber jumped and did a flying punch on Wildrider, only for the sports car to dodge while Saber's fist collided down to the ground. He looked at Wildrider preparing to punch him.

Saber reacted quickly as he grabbed one of Wildrider's legs. Saber began twisting the leg causing Wildrider to scream, he then let go of him and punched the living the daylight out of him.

Saber stood up and looked at Wildrider's unconscious form as he gasps for air. He then walked back towards the academy.

"Surely nothing is this simple," Saber said to himself.

What he didn't realize that Wildrider suddenly revved his engines up and headed straight to where Motormaster is fighting. Saber arrived at the academy and saw that everyone was alright. He then proceeded to the Autobots area before he stand and watched his surroundings.

* * *

Wingblast then side kicked Motormaster before using the butt of the spear to push to poke him in the guts hard.

"Wingblast duck!" Firburst instructed.

Wingblast ducked as Firburst fired Motormaster multiple times before falling to the ground. Wingblast then jumped back where the rest of the bots are standing.

"It's over Motormaster," Optimus said.

"Oh really?" Motormaster rhetorically asked as he got to a kneeling position.

He then pulled out his blaster and began to fire at the four. The Autobots then dodged the incoming fire blast. Suddenly a loud engine was heard, the four turned to look behind to see Wildrider heading straight towards them. The four dodged Wildrider as he zooms by.

"Stunticons, merge to form Menasor!" Motormaster shouted.

Motormaster jumped high in the air as Wildrider shifts to a leg followed by Breakdown. Motormaster shifts to a body as he combined with the two legs. Dragstrip and Dead End were next as they jumped up and transformed to an arm, the two arms then connected to the torso as it form a gigantic being standing around 80 meters tall. The being has black and grey torso and two horns on top of his head.

"Menasor online!"

"Oh were so scrapped," Bumblebee muttered.

"What is that?" one student asked.

Everyone saw the gigantic being that was way bigger than a golem.

"What a giant!" Colbert exclaimed.

Everyone suddenly saw Saber flying towards the giant.

"Saber!" Saito shouted.

Saber then tapped the side of the head with his finger.

"Optimus do you read me?" Saber said through the comm.

"I read you Saber proceed," Optimus answered.

"You'll have to lure Menasor elsewhere. He'll tear this academy apart if you do not lure him out of here," Saber said through the comm.

"Affirmative," Optimus replied.

"I'll draw his attention then you can proceed to lure him elsewhere."

Saber then shifts both his arms to his path blaster. He began shooting Menasor's head. That caught Menasor's attention as he attempt to grab Saber but dodged. Saber continued firing at Menasor's head.

"You puny Autobot," Menasor snarled as he pulled out a giant sword.

"You want me? I'm here!" Saber shouted.

Before Menasor could do anything his back was by a shot. He then looked behind to see Optimus holding his blaster.

"Come here you!" Menasor roared.

Optimus then transformed to his vehicle mode and drove away from Menasor followed by Bumblebee, Firburst and Wingblast.

Saber sighed with in relief as he flew back to the academy.

* * *

Menasor then delivered waves of electricity towards the Autobots to which they dodged it. The Autobots fired back at Menasor.

"Take this!" Menasor shouted as does a vertical slash downward which sent yet another wave of electric energy.

The Autobots took to the skies as they continue to fire. Optimus flew straight to Menasor as he activated his energy axe. He slashed at Menasor's chest many times.

"Aarggh!" Menasor yelled.

Menasor attempt to grab him but he dodged the incoming hand, he then generated big chunk of energy to his axe as he slashed Menasor's chest.

The slash was strong enough to disable Menasor as he got down in one knee with his sword stab on the ground. Seeing this a chance Optimus stowed his axe away as he generate energy in his hand before slamming his fist on Menasor's face causing energy waves to spread and making them to separate back to the Stunticons.

Optimus landed on the ground taking deep breaths.

"Optimus!" Fireburst called out.

He looked towards the group. "Let us return to the academy Autobots."

Optimus then transformed to his truck mode before driving away.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Megatron snarled. "First the Constructicons and now to the Stunticons?! Bring the Stunticons back."

"Yes Lord Megatron," the Decepticon sergeant said as he bowed before going out of the command center.

There was a long silence in the command center, Megatron still seething with anger.

What was he suppose to do? They've defeated the Constructicons and now they even defeated the Stunticons?! This is getting out of hand.

"Lord Megatron," a voice called out from the computers.

"What is it?" Megatron asked annoyed.

"We have successfully found Dark Energon," the voice replied.

That seemed to brighten Megatron's mood. "Excellent mine as many as you can."

"Yes sir," the miner said before disconnecting the comm.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave spoke as he went in the command center.

"What have you to report Shockwave?"

"I have sent the Terminator squads to rid this world's energy, they are almost finish constructing a mining facility."

"Excellent Shockwave, you never cease to impress me."

* * *

The Autobots were now in the student's area hanging out. The students were very shock and surprise to learn the Autobots having human forms. Optimus then explained to all of them how this technology work and how Saber, Fireburst and Wingblast are a lot more different.

After hours has passed the students along with Saber, Wingblast, Fireburst and Bumblebee then stood around as Optimus told the students stories about the War for Cybertron.

"After that I broke free from the Decepticon drop ship I proceeded to engage two Decepticons on sight. And that is where I met Bumblebee."

Optimus then told them of how he Ratchet and Bumblebee fought their way through numerous Decepticons and turned on the planetary guns. The three proceeded to the Decagon plaza to coordinate the cities' defenses. After they defeat Starscream there a hologram came on and it was Zeta Prime, the Autobots former Autobot leader. Zeta began explaining of how he got vital information that would help the Autobots win the war. Ratchet pointed out that it was a trap but Optimus still insisted that they go rescue Zeta Prime.

After infiltrating the Decepticon's capital Kaon, they soon found Zeta Prime but have to fight Soundwave which resulted to Zeta's death. After that Optimus was named Prime by the counsel. Optimus then took two bots, Ironhide and Warpath to help free a more gigantic metal giant named Omega Supreme. They freed the giant after dealing with hundreds of Decepticons.

After minutes of telling the story, the student looked in awe.

"Cool," one of the male students said.

"Never heard of such a great story like this," Kirche commented.

"Yeah," Montmorency agreed.

"Incredible," Tabitha simply said.

"Can you tell us more?" Saito questioned.

"Yeah can you?" Louise added.

"I'm afraid the continuing story will be next time, the sun is already setting," Optimus said as he stood up.

The students groaned (except for Tabitha).

"Don't worry, if you want to hear more, just simply ask," Optimus said.

The students looked at each other before smiling at him.

"Okay let's break it up," Bumblebee said.

The student began to disperse.

"Another good tale of a story huh Optimus," Fireburst said.

"Indeed it is," Optimus replied. "Let us rest."

Optimus disperse his holo-form before Bumblebee did the same. Saber, Wingblast and Fireburst then walked over to the area where the Autobots are.

Wingblast yawned. "What a tiring day."

"I'm going to take some energon," Fireburst said as he walked towards Optimus' trailer.

The three began to transform back to their Cybertronian forms.

"He Fire, pass some for me," Bumblebee called out.

"Aye."

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Look Ma, No Weapons!

Familiar of Zero and Transformers doesn't belong to me.

Saber woke up as he transformed to his bipedal mode before stretching his arms and legs. He then looked the see the others still asleep, but Optimus was missing. He looked to the right to see Optimus putting his servos on his hips while looking at the sunrise.

Optimus then looked over to see Saber awake.

"Morning Saber."

"Morning Optimus."

* * *

Everyone begin to wake up in the academy as they began preparing for their lessons. Saito and Louise headed to the class, walking along the hallway. As they were walking along the hallway Saito stopped as he looked out the window to see Saber doing something.

Louise noticed Saito stopping and looking at the window with curiosity.

"Saito?"

But Saito didn't respond.

"Saito?" Louise called while tugging his shirt.

"Oh Louise?"

"Sheesh, what are you doing staring outside the window?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Let's go."

Saito nodded in reply.

Saito took one last glance at Saber before walking away.

* * *

Saber jab, cross while giving a roundhouse kick.

"You've grown better at your training."

"Thank you Optimus."

"You and the others will begin training, we will have to sharpen our skills more to fight the Decepticons," Optimus explained.

"Affirmative."

Optimus looked at Saber as he was continued doing his exercise.

"Optimus, I have been thinking of something."

"Yes, Saber?"

"We have been fighting for a very long time. Truth to be told I thought we were going to finally live in peace," Saber said.

"The Decepticons will stop at nothing until they get what they want. I do not wish to fight again as well. Shockingly the Decepticons are still on the run and we will have to put every single of our effort to stop them and save this world."

"Understood Optimus I will pour every effort to ensure the Decepticons will be defeated."

"That's the spirit Saber."

Saber then went back to his exercise. Optimus then looked to see the others waking up as they transform to their bipedal mode.

"Morning Optimus," Wingblast said while stretching his servos and arms.

"Morning Wingblast."

"So what're we doing today?" Bumblebee asked.

"We will be doing hand to hand combat," Optimus declared.

"Sweet! Let's do it," Bumblebee said in enthusiasm.

"We will have to practice in our holo-forms," Optimus added.

* * *

"Okay everyone class dismissed," Colbert declared.

Everyone got up from their seats as they began walking towards the exit.

"Hey Saito what're we going to do after we eat?"

"Hmm, don't know."

The two got down to the cafeteria where they see many students waiting for the food. Saito then pulled the seat for Louise to sit before sitting on a chair beside her.

"Thank you Saito."

"You're welcome master."

* * *

Saber then blocked a jab with his palm hand before punching him in the chest. Fireburst staggered back a bit before touching the part of the chest where Saber punched.

"You're training paid off," Fireburst remarked.

Saber nodded his helm.

"Autobots you will all have a sparring session with me," Optimus announced.

"Yes sir," the four of them replied.

"You first Bumblebee," Optimus said.

Bumblebee step in front as the others sat down on the grass. He then got his fighting stance while Optimus got to his.

"Ready…Fight!" Saber said.

The two then charged at each other.

Bumblebee jumped and kicked at Optimus only for him to easily him to dodge, he threw two hooks but Optimus blocked with his arms. Optimus threw a right uppercut while Bumblebee dodged it.

Bumblebee then do the roundhouse to the head to the head but Optimus ducked and kicked him in the legs causing him to stumble to the ground. Bumblebee got quickly before charging at Optimus again. Bumblebee then slide under Optimus' legs only for him to jump.

As he stopped skidding he got up and side kick Optimus, only for him to grab his legs. He pushed Bumblebee's leg causing him to fall to the ground, Optimus then pinned him down to the ground and raising his fist, ready to punch.

"You got me Optimus," Bumblebee gave in.

Optimus then let go of Bumblebee as he stood up offering Bumblebee a hand. He then took the hand as Optimus lift him up from the ground.

"Good fight Bumblebee," Optimus complimented.

"Thanks Optimus," Bee smiled.

Fireburst then stood up. "My turn Optimus."

Fireburst then walked to where Optimus is.

"I'll be going," Bumblebee said as he went to sit down with Saber and Wingblast.

Fireburst put his right arm in front while putting his other arm close to him. He then put his right foot in front, left foot in the back.

"Muay Thai. Said to be the most brutal martial art," Saber remarked.

"Yeah, can't believe this Cybertronian fighting style is the same with Muay Thai," Wingblast said.

Optimus merely got to a boxing stance ready to fight.

* * *

"You think we should marry too Montmorency? Just like Saito and Louise," Guiche suggested.

"Uh, uh I think so?" Montmorency said while her face flushed red.

"Come on, it'll be the best marriage there ever is. Me and you will have children, and they'll be the handsome and beautiful children there is," Guiche said while imagining his future.

"Hey Guiche," Saito called out.

"Ah Saito, anything I can help you with?"

"We're going to have sparring session in the afternoon," Saito informed.

"I'll be there," Guiche smiled.

Saito and then walked away leaving the two alone.

"Now, where were we?" Guiche said.

* * *

"Wanna call it even OP?" Wingblast panted, but still smiling.

Optimus nodded. Wingblast then collapsed to the ground on his knees while panting hard.

"You're one tough bot Ops," Wingblast smiled.

Saber stood up. "My turn Optimus."

Wingblast got up and sat next to Bumblebee and Fireburst.

Saber then gave a deep breath before resuming a boxing stance.

"Here we go," Wingblast said in excitement.

"You may go first Optimus," Saber implored.

Optimus walked towards Saber while resuming to his fighting stance. Optimus threw series of punches which Saber avoided. Optimus then perform a spin back kick but Saber dodged to the side. He side kicked Optimus only for him to grab the kick.

Optimus then threw Saber to the air only for him to skid to the ground on his foot before stopping. Saber got up and calmly walked towards the Prime. Optimus threw a jab that Saber blocked. He attempts a jab that Optimus blocked.

Optimus threw a hook at Saber which he blocked with his arm before counterattack with a jab. Optimus blocked it but Saber gave quick multiple jabs while Optimus blocked with his arms.

The Prime then tripped Saber causing him to fall to the ground before pinning down. Optimus then raised his hand ready to punch him while Saber went silent.

"Learn to control your attacks," Optimus advised calmly.

"Understood," was all that Saber said.

Optimus got up, offering a hand to him which Saber accepts. Optimus then pulled him up from his feet.

"Thank you Optimus," Saber thanked.

Optimus nodded his head.

"Hey Saito-san!" Wingblast suddenly called out.

Everyone turned their helms to see where Wingblast is waving at. They saw Saito standing there surprised.

"We're sparring," Bumblebee told him.

Saito began walking towards the group. "Was that Boxing?"

"No, Kickboxing," Fireburst replied.

Saito looked in amazement. These giants even know how to fight without their weapons. Maybe he should've taken the Karate class.

"Can you teach the Undine Knights about this?" Saito asked.

"Well, we're not teachers though," Wingblast told him.

"I have never taught anyone before," Saber recalled.

Optimus then put his hand on his chin. "It mostly depends on everyone's perspective. If they have the motivation and the will to do it then I'll teach them."

Saito turned to Optimus. "Really?"

"What Optimus means to say is that if your friends really wish to learn how to fight unarmed then he'll teach them. But if they slack off and don't have any motivations to do it, then there really is nothing that Optimus can do," Saber explained.

"Oh," Saito said.

"Maybe you can ask your friends if they want to do martial arts," Bumblebee suggested.

"That's a good idea. Oh, the sparring session of the Undine Knights will began in the afternoon. Maybe you guys can give them a demonstration."

"Good idea," Wingblast smiled.

"Hey, any chance that you can teach me those moves?" Saito asked.

"You can ask Optimus. He's one of the best instructors on martial arts," Saber said.

"Really?"

"I see no problem," Optimus said.

"Thanks," Saito smiled.

"Saito," a girl's voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Louise.

"Hi Louise onesan," Wingblast said as he ran over to her. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Louise smiled.

Saito walked towards her. "Louise, were you looking for me?"

"Where were you Saito?" Louise asked.

"I was going to see how these guys are doing when I saw these guys sparring," Saito explained.

"Louise onesan, do you want to see us sparring without any weapons?" Wingblast asked.

Louise looked at Wingblast in confusion. "What?"

* * *

"That's incredible! You giants can fight without any use of weapons!" Louise exclaimed having already seen what they can do.

"If we lose our weapons and can't fight with our bare hands, it'll be a whole lof of paste killing us ," Fireburst remarked.

Saito and Louise looked at Fireburst in confusion.

"Paste?" Saito repeated.

"It's a British slang," Saber replied.

"Oh, I see."

"Do you wish to learn martial arts Louise-san?" Saber asked.

"I don't know. My body isn't well build like Saito," Louise explained.

"That's not a problem Optimus can still teach you," Wingblast assured her.

Optimus then turned to them. "Are you both willing to learn our fighting styles?"

"Yeah, I think I am," Saito answered.

"I'll…have to ask this to Colbert- _sensei_ ," Louise answered in worry. "I mean why should a girl like me fight?"

"There are girls from Saito's world that learned martial arts for self defense," Bumblebee said.

"If you lose your wand Louise-san, then how can you fight without your wand?" Fireburst asked.

"Yeah, it's just like what Agnes said," Saito reminded. "And I hate to say this but, you can't always rely on me you know."

"But if you do not wish to learn Louise-san then it's fine," Saber said.

Louise then thinks about it. This, fighting without weapons but only use hands to fight is very rare as to not all of the girls in the academy had fought using bare hands before. Maybe she'll also show that breast monster Kirche what the young Valliere is made of.

"Okay I'll do it," Louise agreed.

"That's the spirit Louise," Saito smiled.

"By the way Saber, does the martial art you're using have a name?" she asked.

"Kickboxing."

"Kickboxing?"

"I've never heard about it."

"He's using the American style," Wingblast said.

"American? You mean the third biggest country?" Louise asked.

"Yeah," Bumblebee said. "How do you know?"

"I told her," Saito answered.

Optimus then walked towards them. "Shall we begin?"

"Yeah," Saito smiled.

"Wait Saito, shouldn't we ask Colbert- _sensei_ first?"

"It's okay, we'll ask him later," Saito said.

"Fine, I'll give it a try," Louise sighed.

"Alright then, we'll begin immediately," Optimus declared.

"Okay, let's do this," Saito said in anticipation.

"Can you try throwing a punch?"

"Uh…" Saito trailed off.

Saito then threw a punch in an amateur way causing Bumblebee, Wingblast and Fireburst to snicker.

"Hey knock it off guys, I haven't even train in combat like you guys are," Saito retorted.

"That's right, Saito isn't trained for a long time like you guys are," Louise retorted.

"He's right, he's not well trained as we are," Saber added.

"You're right. Sorry Saito," Bumblebee apologized.

"Your punch is not that proper, you need to get to a stance like this."

Optimus demonstrated by spreading his legs apart and lifting his arms to guard (Note: OP is using a boxing stance).

"Like this," Saito asked as he mimicked Optimus.

Optimus nodded his head. "Correct."

"Come on Louise."

Louise then also mimicked Saito as well.

"You might need to take your cape off when you're training," Optimus told her.

Louise then took her cape off as she continued mimicking Saito. Louise then sighed to herself. This is going to be a long day…

After a long while, the two finished their training. Louise ended up winning a lot of times in her sparring against Saito which makes the Bots laughed on how a boy can't defeat a girl.

Saber and Optimus went silent.

"I can't believe you would lose to a girl," Fireburst laughed.

"Hey I can't hit my wife you know," Saito retorted.

"Still you could've just dodge the punch," Wingblast reminded.

"I know that."

"Saito," a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Guiche standing not too far from them.

"It's time for the Undine Knights' sparring session."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Oh yeah," Saito remembered. "You guys ready to demonstrate?"

Wingblast then jumped up from the ground before standing up fully.

"Let's do it."

The Undine Knights were having their usual sparring as the Saito, Louise and the Autobots entered the sparring ground.

"Alright then where do we start love?" Fireburst asked Saito.

Louise then looked at Fireburst as if he was crazy.

"Love?"

"British slangs tend to use the word love when with friends," Fireburst explained.

"Well we can start by announcing what you guys are going to do," Saito suggested.

Bumblebee shook his head. "Nah, let's just do our usual sparring. We're gonna attract attention after that."

Wingblast smiled. "Alright then, let's do it."

"I'll go spar with Guiche guys," Saito said.

"Right," Saber replied.

The Autobots then find a place that is wide enough for them to spar while Optimus watched them. Louise then walked over to where Kirche, Tabitha and Montmorency are.

* * *

"There you are Louise, having a nice day with your husband?" Kirche asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"You want the honors Optimus?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's your show Bumblebee," Optimus said.

"Alright team, let's do what we do best," Bumblebee declared.

"Right," the three responded.

"Let's start with shadow sparring," Saber suggested.

"Good idea," Bumblebee said.

The four bots began to shadow spar with by themselves. Wingblast then kept a smile as he gave several kicks.

"Nice to see your Taekwondo style has been sharp lately," Fireburst commented.

Wingblast smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Fireburst then gave a roundhouse kick but Wingblast blocked it before kicking him back causing hi to stumble and fall. Wingblast walked over to him before extending his arm to him which Fireburst then accept.

"You're punches are strong though," Wingblast said as he pulled him up to his feet.

"Thank you mate," Fireburst replied.

One by one the students began to stop their sparring as they looked at the Autobots sparring without any weapons.

"Whoa," was the only thing that they say.

Bumblebee then gave series of fast punches as Saber blocked by punching the fast punches as they moved around the sparring ground. Saber gave a push kick on Bumblebee causing him to slide back before stopping. He got up to his two feet before doing a flying punch only for Saber to dodge.

Saber gave a jab which Bumblebee blocked with his arm. He then grabbed Saber and threw him to the air, Saber then skid across the ground before looking at Bumblebee rushing towards him. He then jumped and kicked at Saber only for him to jump over Bumblebee and landed on the other side.

The two then panted heavily as they saw Undine knights staring at them with bewilderment.

"Want to call this off?" Bumblebee asked.

"Agreed."

"Such a blinding fight. I'm chuffed," Fireburst complimented.

Wingblast then gave a thumbs up while smiling.

"Wow, look at these guys," one of the student said.

The Bots turned to see everyone looking at them in awe.

"That was awesome you two," one of the Undine knights said.

"How did you guys do it?"

The bots looked and each other and smiled. Well, except for Saber but he was smiling inside.

* * *

Megatron walked down the halls of the base as he saw Insecticons, Vehicons and any other Decepticons that passed him. Something has been bugging him. Ever since he took a nap in his quarters, he could feel the inside of him craving something. Not Dark energon, but something else…

He entered the command room to see Soundwave doing his usual thing, monitoring.

"Soundwave, any reports?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave shook his head.

Megatron kept walking towards the bridge and stopped before looking in front of him.

'Something inside me craves more. But what?' Megatron thought.

That's when Megatron widened his optics. That's it! Maybe that's what he'll do! He is going to go to the mining facility and wait for Optimus to attack, so that he could fight him! He is bound to find out where this mining facility is located. He has been bored lately in the base.

Soundwave noticed Megatron widening his optics in great surprise.

"Is something the matter?" Soundwave asked.

"I will be assisting the Terminators and while I'm gone, you will be in charge of my absence Soundwave."

Soundwave nodded as Megatron headed towards the exit and gone out of sight. The communications officer then resumes his job.

Outside of the base, Megatron transformed to his jet mode and blast off to the skies heading to where the squads were.

"You know where Megatron is going?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I don't know, something about going to the Terminator facility," another soldier answered.

"Why would he go there?"

"Beats me."

"Those Terminators got an awesome endoskeleton design if you ask me."

"Yeah, can't believe our former medic Knockout said that he got it from one of those human sci-fi movie."

"Now how do they come up with those ideas anyway?"

"Who knows, I heard that humans imaginations expands a lot or something. Want to get some energon?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

At the field the Autobots began demonstrating them on how they fight unarmed, as the students watches in awe.

"So this punch I'm performing is a hook. You go like this," Bumblebee explained as he showed them the hook.

"And this other punch I'm performing is a jab," he then showed them the jab.

"The last one will be the uppercut," as he showed them the uppercut.

"These are the very basic punches in combat."

"Well then, how do you punch so rapidly?" one of them asked.

"Well, the reason is that Cybertronians like me tend to punch very fast whenever we feel like it," Bumblebee explained.

"Wait, you nobles never fought unarmed before?" Wingblast asked in disbelief.

The students shook their heads.

"The only ones who fight without weapons are commoners," Montmorency explained.

"I see."

Optimus see the four from afar as they continued teaching them.

"Well you see, these three have different fighting styles from each other. Wingblast's fighting style is Taekwondo which focuses on kicking your opponents. Fireburst fighting style is Muay Thai which is a very brutal martial art while Saber is Kickboxing which basically involves punch and kick," Bumblebee explained.

"Are there more of these styles?" another asked.

Bumblebee nodded. "More than you know."

"Whoa," the student said.

"What about your fighting styles then Bumblebee?" Kirche asked.

"My fighting style? Well it's more like freestyle."

"You guys should've seen Saber fighting exactly like a beast," Wingblast said.

This then caused Saber to slightly get tensed.

"Wait really?" Guiche asked.

"I apologize. I do not wish to discuss such matters," Saber apologized.

"Fireburst," a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Optimus walking towards them.

"Have you activated Sky-spy?"

"Oh, sorry not yet," Fireburst said as he tapped left arm surprising the students.

The arm then transformed to his bipedal mode arm. He then tapped again as his arm opened. Something then flew out and transformed what seems to be a mini satellite.

"Sky-spy online," said the mini satellite as he floated.

Everyone looked in awe to see the small satellite as everyone began approaching it.

"What is this?" one of them asked.

"It's Sky-spy. He helps us navigate and warn us of any Decepticon activity," Fireburst explained.

"Hello. I am Sky-spy, I help navigate and detect any Decepticons on the run."

"Wow," the students said.

"Wait, before I start anything may I ask a question?" Firburst then asked.

"Yes Fireburst?" Optimus said.

"What about your counseling job Optimus," Fireburst said, a bit worried.

A brief silence then came.

"By the Primes," was all that Optimus said as he face palmed.

To be continued


	10. Terminators

Optimus began tapping on his comm. link while everyone looked in confusion.

"Optimus what do we do for Primus' sake?" Wingblast frantically said.

Fireburst sighed. "Why in Primus' name didn't we think about this earlier?"

The Autobots gave a panic expression.

"Wait, what's this about?" Louise asked.

"Well, apparently Optimus is a council of Cybertron and without him everyone is either gonna panic or worry. Haha, and also everyone look up to Optimus like he is their leader sooo…" Wingblast trailed off.

"Won't they have a replacement or something?" Saito asked.

"Well, the Autobots were thinking of Ultra Magnus. But Magnus didn't signed up for vice council."

"Autobot Council this is Optimus Prime do you read me?" but only static came out.

" Don't worry maybe they're contemplating on the situation," Wingblast assured.

* * *

"Where's Optimus?! Anybody found him yet?!" Que shouted.

"I can't find him in the streets!" Jazz reported through the comm.

"I can't find him anywhere from up here!" Silverbolt reported.

"Where in the inferno is he?!" Sky lynx shrieked.

"Probability of finding Optimus Prime is 0.00012%" Computron added.

"Shut up you giant bum!" Crosshairs the paratrooper shouted.

"Okay this does not look good here," _**Scout**_ said in a Boston accent. The Autobot looked like Breakdown during War for Cybertron but with a red color scheme.

" Where could he be?!" Ironhide shrieked.

* * *

"Slag it Wingblast how could they even be relaxing right now?" Bumblebee retorted.

"By the way, what ARE we going to do if Optimus is not able to contact Cybertron?" Wingblast questioned.

"DO NOT ever ask a nightmarish question like that again," Fireburst warned.

"There must be a way," Saber hoped.

"Well, this world's technology isn't anything like Cybertron," Wingblast remarked.

The four then saw Optimus, still trying to contact Cybertron with the help of Sky spy.

"Try and contact now," Sky spy said.

Optimus then tapped his forehead again.

"Optimus Prime to Autobot council can you read me?"

Once again, static came out.

Optimus sighed. "May Primus bless them."

* * *

"ATTENTION!" a voice shouted.

Everyone stopped what they're doing as they looked at Ultra Magnus standing at the entrance.

"Magnus?" Que questioned.

"Do you know where Optimus is?" Ironhide frantically asked.

"I do not know," Magnus began as he walked in to the room. "But know that I will replace Optimus in his absence."

"You?!" Scout asked in disbelief before getting smack by Bulkhead in the head.

"Good then," Ironhide said with relief.

"Wait, I think I'm getting something," Wheeljack spoke.

* * *

"Hopefully things are well back at Cybertron," Saber hoped.

"Saber," Bumblebee began. "You do _not_ know what the situation is going to be like."

"Why don't we ask Alpha Trion to help us out?" Wingblast suggested.

Before any of them can answer a voice broke out.

"This is Wheeljack or Que from the Autobot council. Optimus, do you read me?"

The four turned to Optimus as he tapped his side of the forehead.

"Glad to hear your voice Que, what's your status?"

"A bit messy but we're fine. Optimus, where in the name of the motherboard are you?!"

"Things are complicated now Que. Saber, Bumblebee, Fireburst, Wingblast and I are now in a different universe. Have Ultra Magnus manage the council."

"Why are you in a different universe, is it another space bridge accident?"

"No it is not. Alpha Trion sent us here to stop the Decepticons."

"Wait what?!"

"Things are complicated now," Optimus said.

Static begin to disrupt their conversation.

"Optimus you're breaking up!"

"I will talk to you sooner or later Wheeljack, farewell."

"Wait-,"

But the conversation was soon cut off.

"I hope they'll be fine without me," Optimus sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling that either one of them is going to come to this universe?" Wingblast wonder. "My best bet will either be the Dinobots."

"Well who knows? Cause your feelings ended up being true in the end," Bumblebee said.

" Since when?" Wing questioned.

* * *

" _Why do I get the feeling that these tanks are going to be deployed?" Wingblast wondered._

" _I highly doubt it," an Autobots soldier began. "These tanks were decommissioned for a while now."_

 _Suddenly an Autobot captain came in._

" _Alright Autobots get those Tanks ready! Optimus wants those tanks deployed next week!"_

" _Oookay," the Autobot soldier said._

* * *

"Let's just talk about it later. Sky spy take off," Fireburst instructed.

Everyone looked as Sky spy flew up to the sky until he disappeared in the sky.

"Sky, do you read me?" Fireburst asked.

"Loud and clear."

"Good, try searching for any Decepticons around the vicinity."

"Scanning…," Sky spy began. "Decepticons detected, far from here. They're mining for energies."

"Oh well, this is the part where we get our hands dirty," Wingblast said.

"Sky spy, where is the mining facility?" Optimus asked.

"Around 5 Km due North."

"Saber,Wingblast, Bumblebee you're with me," Optimus ordered as he began walking away with the two. "Fireburst you will stay put here, understood?

"Understood," said the two.

"Where you guys going?" Saito asked.

"Stopping Cons, what else?" Bumblebee rhetorically asked.

"Cheerio Autobots," Fireburst said.

* * *

A Terminator walked down the hallway of the mine patrolling for any intruders.

"Hey," a voice called out.

The patroller looked behind the see Barricade (Description: WFC) walking towards him.

"Where's Megatron?"

"He informed that he is returning to base for temporary reasons," answered the Terminator in a monotone voice.

"Alright, the sooner we're done sucking energy from this place the better. Let's move it."

"Affirmative."

Outside of the mining facility, Optimus Wingblast and Bumblebee were analyzing the surroundings of the facility.

"We got Decepticon Terminators," Bumblebee said as he zoomed in with his optics.

"The Decepticon endoskeleton army?" Fireburst said through the comm.

"How do they get a cool idea of making an endoskeleton army?" Wingblast questioned.

"Yeah, how?" Bumblebee said wanting to know too.

"Well you see, this is the funny thing. One of the vehicons, along with Knockout went to watch a drive in theater and happened to watch the movie Terminator. Knockout thought it would be a good idea to build an army of metallic endoskeleton. The two then brought back some of the footage to the _Nemesis_ to which Megatron thought it would be a good idea too. Thus Megatron declared that future projects of making the Terminator army will began sooner or later," Fireburst explained.

"Quiet a history," Bumblebee commented.

"Where did you get this info anyway Fire?" Wingblast asked.

"From the Cybertron museum archives."

"Are you a historian, scientist or a medic?" Wingblast questioned.

"I'm all of them."

"What?"

"Pipe down Autobots," Optimus ordered. "Let us begin our attack."

"Let's do it," Wingblast smiled as he jumped out of their hiding spots and begin firing at the Terminators.

"Autobots detected," said one of them.

"Open fire," another one added.

Soon enough the Terminators were firing at the Autobots while they fired back.

* * *

Back at the academy, Fireburst was showing everyone what happened through a video projector from his arm.

"Damn, can't imagine you guys fought for that long," one of the students mused.

"You guys are battling giant metal skeletons now?" Kirche questioned.

"All of the above," Fireburst answered.

"Wish we could have an airstrike by now," Bumblebee said through the projector.

"I wish I can help you loves, but I'm not an Aerialbot," Fireburst said.

"Hey skull heads!" Wingblast yelled. "Take this!"

Wingblast then released a bolt of yellow electricity from his fingers, shocking every Terminators before exploding to smithereens.

"Whoa, he shot electricity from his hands," a male student said surprised.

"Well what do you expect, they're robots," Saito said.

'We're more than just a robot Saito-san,' Fireburst thought.

"Wait Fireburst, why don't you just hack into the system like how those sci-fi guys did? Saito asked.

"Not easy, I will need a computer to hack into the system."

* * *

"Autobots, move to another position. Avoid fighting at a disadvantage," Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir," Saber said.

The four then ran inside the facility as the endoskeletons follow.

"So Optimus, you got a plan?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus then stopped running and so does the others.

"Find a self-destruct mechanism in this facility. We will be divided into team of two," Optimus explained. "Wingblast, you will be with Bumblebee. Saber, you're with me. Autobots roll out!"

"Yes sir," they said as they part ways.

* * *

"Sky-spy, send two camera probes to track their activities," Fireburst said.

"Affirmative," the satellite said.

* * *

"We'll have to download a map to this facility first," Bumblebee said.

"Where do you think it is? Wingblast questioned.

"Follow me," Bee said before he tapped the side of his forehead. "Optimus!"

"I read you Bumblebee, proceed," Optimus said.

"Wingblast and I are searching for the map of this facility."

"Good idea Bee. In the meantime, Saber and I will be searching for this facility's self destruct mechanism."

"Understood Optimus, Bumblebee out."

"Bee, Terminator one o'clock!" Wingblast shouted.

Bee pulled out his double blue blaster and fired at the Terminator in his way. Wingblast then sprint past Bumblebee as he pulled out his spear, slashing every of the endoskeletons.

"T-1 incoming!" Saber shouted.

* * *

Optimus turned behind and saw a mobile turret shooting towards them. Optimus then put his servo in front of him and created a blue shield, big enough for him and Saber to be protected from the blast. Optimus started shooting with his handheld ion blaster. The T-1 then exploded as parts and shrapnel flew around.

"We're clear Saber," Optimus told him.

"Right."

"Optimus, Saber do you read me?" Wingblast said through the comm.

"We read you Wingblast, what's your status?" Optimus asked.

"We found the map and we finished downloading it. But we got a big problem, we found no self destruct chamber."

"Smartass Decepticons," Saber cursed.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" Bee asked.

"Can you locate a storage energy where they house energon cubes?" Optimus asked again.

"Checking…" Bee began. "There is. What do you have in mind?"

"We will plant a Detpack on the energy storage, therefore causing an explosion enough to destroy this facility."

"Good idea, last I check we have Thermal Detonators enough to blow this facility sky high," Wingblast said.

" Good, we'll meet at the energy storage room," Optimus said. "Autobots transform and roll out."

* * *

Bumblebee and Wingblast transformed as they arrived at the energy storage room.

"Where's Saber and Optimus?" Bee asked.

"Here," Saber called out as he and Optimus transformed.

"The door's lock, as usual," Bumblebee said.

"Any ideas?" Wingblast said. "We could use a detpack but like what Jazz said, it might cause a fuss."

Optimus stepped in front and put both hands on the door. He pried the door opened with ease shocking the students that are watching the footage from the academy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said.

The Bot looked behind them to see Barricade standing there with his Neutron Assault Rifle out.

"You guys go, I'll deal with this Con," Bumblebee said.

"Hey little Bee. How you doin'?"

"Nothing much."

"How about a little rematch shall we?"

"Much pleasure Barricade."

The two then charged at each other as they land hits at each other.

* * *

"We must plant as many as we can," Saber said.

"Boy, I wonder how many energon cubes they store in this storage?" Wingblast wondered aloud.

They began planting as many bombs as possible.

"Set the levels to maximum," Optimus instructed.

"Geez, wish we had Que's bomb invention by now," Wingblast muttered aloud.

"Everyone, Terminators are closing in. Whatever you're all doing do it faster," Fireburst said through the comm.

* * *

Que suddenly looked up wondering who was talking about him. He then shrugged it off as he continued working on his tablet.

"What's wrong?" Bulkhead asked.

"Nothing," Que assured him. "I think it's my imagination."

* * *

"Is that all?" Saber then asked.

"That's all. Wingblast set the timer to ten seconds," Optimus instructed.

Wingblast did so as he tapped his arm and the bomb began counting down. Suddenly one of the Terminators came into the storage room.

"Surrender Autobot trash."

But the Terminator was rammed to the face by Optimus Prime's truck mode. Saber and Wingblast were right behind Optimus.

Bumblebee and Barricade were on rather a stalemate as they pant hard.

"Bee move out of the way," Fireburst said through the comm.

Bumblebee did so causing Barricade to be confused. Suddenly he was knee kicked to the face by Wingblast hard. "Cheers love!"

Wingblast then transformed and drove away.

"Hey! That's my catch phrase!" Fireburst said through the comm.

Barricade got up and gave a snarl.

"Get them," Barricade snarled.

The Terminators ran after them and so did Barricade as he transformed to his vehicle mode.

"How many seconds before the countdown?" Bumblebee asked.

The bomb reached one as it set of a large explosion.

"There's your answer Bee," Wingblast said.

Barricade and the others began running away from the explosion as most of the Terminators were destroyed in the explosion.

"Soundwave get me a scrappin' ground bridge here!" Barricade shouted.

A portal opened in front of them as Barricade and five others went through.

Back with the Autobots, they we're racing away from the explosion at their maximum capacity.

"I don't want to die like this!" Wingblast screamed.

"We're nearing the exit!" Bumblebee said.

"Push forward Autobots," Optimus encouraged.

The Autobots then got out of the facility just in time as the place exploded into smithereens. The Bots we're knocked by the force of the explosion as they transformed into their robot mode.

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus said.

"Fine," Saber slightly groaned.

"Oh my helm," Wingblast said in pain as he clutched his head.

"You guys did it!" Fireburst said.

"Yup, Hasta la vista baby," Wingblast said imitating a certain individual who had used that phrase.

"Really now?" Bumblebee asked.

"What? I thought this was the perfect time."

"You are all terminated," Saber said in an intimidating tone.

"That's good too," Wingblast smiled.

"Autobots, roll out," Optimus said.

The Bots transformed as they went back to the academy.

* * *

Megatron stands on the rubble of the former mining facility as the Constructicons cleaned up the mess accompanied by Decepticon soldiers.

"Hey I need help with this thing," a soldier said as he tried to pick rubble up.

"Sit tight I'm coming," another said.

One of the elite soldiers noticed Megatron stood there like a statue not doing anything, he also noticed the Decepticon leader clenching his fist, **hard**.

"Uh, Lord Megatron?" the elite questioned.

"Get me a holo-communicator," Megatron spoke in a suppressed snarling tone.

"Uh, right away sir."

* * *

The Bots got back to the academy as they climbed pass the wall only to be greeted by students cheering them.

"You guys are great."

"How do you guys survived after centuries?"

"Can you be our teacher?"

"You guys are the best!"

"You guys can help out the military of Tristan."

"Incredible," was all that Tabitha said.

Optimus and Bumblebee transformed and activated their holo-form while Wingblast and Saber transformed to their human form.

"Is this how the life of a celebrity is?" Wingblast asked.

"No scrap Sherlock," Bumblebee said.

Suddenly a tiny holo-projector suddenly came from the sky and went to the crowded students and to the Autobots.

"Uh, Fireburst did you order a holo-projector from Sky-spy?" Wingblast asked.

Before the scientist could answer the holo-projector then project a very familiar figure that the Autobots are too familiar.

"Bravo Optimus. It would seem that you save the day once again and have destroyed the facility that my armies made. Don't worry Optimus, the next time we meet I would do my best to plan the best reunion party to the extent of my abilities. It's a pity I wasn't there in person, brother."

Optimus a brief silence before he spoke. "A pity it is…Megatron."

The holo-projector turned off before flying away from the academy. Everyone at the academy at the academy fell silent as the students stared at the Autobots.

"What was that?" Louise asked.

"I sincerely hope Megatron would not appear in the next chapter," Wingblast told the Autobots.

"Your opinion is noted Wingblast," Optimus replied.

"What are you talking about? And who was that?" Saito began to ask.

"Nothing, and as for whom that guy is, it's Megatron," Wingblast answered.

"You mean the warlord that Optimus mentioned?"

Wingblast nodded.

"But, you guys can take him on right?" Louise said.

" Well, no actually. Only a few can hope to stand up against that wanker warlord," Fireburst answered. "Believe me I experienced it firsthand trying to take on Megatron. And let me tell you, I've never experienced **anything** painful. I was far from chuffed."

* * *

Colbert was in the library reading books. Since he has nothing to do with any chemical experiments. He began reading history, geology, tradition and just about anything he could read. He finished reading on every book he could find before returning them to the rightful places. As he began stacking them back he accidently knock a book to the floor.

" _Yare yare_ ," Colbert sighed as he picked up the book.

As the professor picked it up he noticed something about the book.

"What's this?" he said as he kept reading the book. He then sat down to make himself comfortable.

He kept reading and reading. The book told about how these so called 'legendary knights' once visited Halkeginia before. They were however no ordinary knights, these knights we're told that they are giants, covered in full metal and had weapons fire beyond that Halkeginia had. They used to explore the lands and beyond.

Colbert widened his eyes in shock. Never had he heard of such stories or legends that transpired here for more than a million years ago. Then the professor saw a prophecy that one of the knights, a red and blue knight will someday save this universe from an impending evil that is to come, he is called the 'Chosen Knight.' But the impending evil never came and the knights were long gone from this universe. Many had forgotten this legend and brand it as fake.

(AN: I know that this looked kind of cliché, sorry).

But something caught Colbert's attention. A knight of red and blue? Why does it sound familiar?

Colbert widened his eyes as realization struck him. He quickly closed the book, got up and brought the book with him to the Principal's office.

* * *

" _ **Medic**_ , do you have those reports?" Magnus asked.

"Ja, ja I have the reports here Commander," Medic said in a German accent as the doctor gave him the tablets. The Autobot looked strikingly similar Starscream during the War for Cybertron but with a red and white color scheme.

"Thank you Medic," Magnus thanked as he looked at the reports.

"You doin' good job Commander," Bulkhead commented.

"Thank you. But I am nowhere near as Optimus' level."

"You sure? Optimus could use a little vacation," Scout said.

"You'll fit perfectly as the vice counsel Magnus," Ironhide persuaded.

"Slaggin' damn it, we should've thought about having a vice counsel in the first place!" _**Soldier**_ shouted, this Autobot looks similar to Onslaught's cybertronian form but with pure red color scheme.

"Soldier is right," Scout agreed. "Frag we're so stupid."

"Then let us declare Commander Ultra Magnus as the official vice counsel of Cybertron," Medic declared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ironhide began. "Hold your servos and bolts Medic, this declaration has to be a proper and official declaration."

"Really? The citizens are now rooting for the Commander, Ironhide. Why don't we plan this declaration in the next few days then?" Medic suggested.

"That could work," Ironhide agreed.

"My shift is over, see ya all at the bar," Scout said before going out of the room.

"Save me some energon Scout!" Soldier said.

"Gotcha' covered," Scout replied before disappearing from sight.

* * *

Principal Osmond was busy smoking from his pipe as he began thinking. These metal giants are very interesting indeed. As he was thinking Ms. Helen used her wand and swiped around. Causing the pipe to got out of Osmond's hand.

"Please don't smoke Principal Osmond. As a secretary I am worried about your health," Ms. Helen said, and at the same time doing her work.

Osmond sighed. "You're no different from the previous secretary."

"I am nothing like that thief," she said in a slightly sharp tone.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," Osmond said.

The door opened to reveal Colbert grabbing a book with him.

"Professor Colbert is something matter?" Osmond asked.

"Old Osmond, you need to see this," Colbert said.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Ms. Helen asked.

"No, it's alright you can stay," Osmond replied.

"Old Osmond, are you sure?" Colbert questioned.

"Ms. Helen is very trustworthy I can assure you."

"Alright then, anyways this is what I want to show you," Colbert informed as he set the book on Osmond's table.

He began flipping through pages, he then stopped flipping the pages and showed the two what he read. The two began to read as they we're rather shocked and astonished by this.

"Legendary knights visited Halkeginia before?" Ms. Helen questioned.

"I remember now. Back then when I was young, this legend has been spread throughout numerous countries in Halkeginia. But many years passed and people have forgotten about this legend," Osmond explained.

"And that's not all Principal, read this part," Colbert gestured.

The principal began reading the part about the prophesy and so does Ms. Helen.

"A red and blue knight?" Ms. Helen said.

Osmond began thinking. He widened his eyes as he realized.

"Wait, then that means…" Osmond trailed off.

"Yes principal. I suspected too," Colbert said.

"Then the red and blue knight, could it be?" Ms. Helen asked.

Colbert nodded. "Should we tell him?"

"We'll inform this to him tomorrow," Osmond proclaimed.

"Yes principal."

To Be Continued

AN: And there you have it. Also you guys have noticed something about the story right? That's right, I'm going to add the dudes from Team Fortress 2 in their Cybertronian incarnations. I've recently played TF2 and believe when I say this, it's very fun. And also I decided to add the characters of TF2 because why the heck not? Also note that the personality of the TF2 characters will have a bit of a different personality. And as for the Knights of Cybertron, it will be explained in the next chapter and let's just say that the Red and Blue Knight is the ancestor of Optimus Prime in the ancient days (as some of you may know where this is going). Also the Generation 1 Wheeljack will be called Que from his DOTM counterpart the Wheeljack's name from Prime will just stay the same as to avoid confusion. Also I've added British slangs for Fireburst since he's using a British accent, be sure to check it up on the internet on what the British slang means. So that's it guys, see you later. Familiar of Zero and Transformers doesn't belong to me.


	11. Legends and History

Transformers Zero

"Legends and History"

"Nighty night everyone," Wingblast said as he shift to his alternate mode.

Fireburst yawned. "Don't let the scraplets bite you."

"How come? All the scraplets are dead," Wingblast pointed out.

"Ugh, never mind".

The Autobots all transformed to their vehicular mode as they went to sleep.

* * *

"There, all done," Saito said. Saito just had just finished setting up Louise's gown.

"Thanks Saito," Louise smiled.

"Let's sleep, I'm tired already," Saito yawned.

Louise then uses her magic to turn off the lamp as the room went dark, with the exception of the moonlight shining through the window. The couples then went up the bed.

"Good night Louise."

Good night Saito."

The couples then shut their eyes as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _Optimus suddenly saw himself in a place somewhat similar to Earth. He looked right and left but saw no one. He then noticed another thing, his body. He looked at his arms, body and legs and realized that they weren't his original form, but this_ other _form he had now looked familiar._

 _Optimus heard river swishing behind him, he walked over there to see his reflection. As he saw his reflection Optimus widened his optics in shock. He was in his knight form during the Age of Extinction battle. He noticed something behind his back from the reflection, he pulled it out to reveal the knight sword that he wielded. He reached for his back and pulled out his knight shield._

 _He suddenly remembered all of those years having this form, how he turned against his Autobots, the humans, fought against Bumblebee…_

 _Optimus shook his head, he doesn't want to remember that now, he stowed the weapons on his back before walking away._

" _Where am I exactly?" Optimus wondered aloud._

 _Suddenly he heard a blaster charging behind him. He dodged it as the blaster fired. Optimus looked to see who fired at him. And sure enough he was shocked._

" _Hello there Optimus," the attacker said._

 _It was Megatron in his Knight form also while raising his cannon._

" _Megatron."_

 _The warlord charged at the Prime as Optimus dodged out of the way. He then reached for his back and pulled it out the knight shield. Megatron fired another shot as Optimus placed the shield on his forearm and blocked the shot. He then proceeds to take out his sword as he got into his defensive stance, Megatron then pulled out an axe and activating his mouth guard. The two former sworn enemies charged at each other. The two clashed at each other as shockwaves from the sword clash burst out._

" _We were brothers once Optimus. Have you forgotten your mission about the staff? Revert back to Nemesis Prime Optimus," Megatron goaded. "Use your inner darkness. Fight me, like how you fought Bumblebee."_

 _Optimus said nothing as he continued locking blades with him._

" _Hmph, you are never strong enough to defeat me Prime," Megatron scoffed. "You should know that you are the cause, you have let innocent lives lost in the process during our fight, even the human government has turned against you and the Autobots. You are not a warrior nor are you a soldier. This is what you chose Prime, when you defied me all those years ago. Everything you've done is your fault."_

 _Optimus was punched in the face as he flew backwards crashing and stumbling on the ground. Megatron walked towards where Optimus unconscious body laid, he raised his cannon and aimed at the Prime, just as he fired Optimus then disappeared before the shot can hit him. Megatron looked around for Optimus._

 _How did he disappear like that?_

 _Suddenly Megatron felt his instincts kicked in as the warlord blocked an attack from behind. It was none other than the last Prime. But he was different, his optics we're purple._

 _The two then broke the clash as they stared at each other._

" _So you do listen after all."_

 _But Optimus just stared at him, his dark purple eyes staring right into Megatron's optics. But Megatron wasn't even scared, he was looking forward for this moment. Optimus charged at him as Megatron did too, the two exchange blows of sword from each other as Optimus blocked some strike with his shield. Optimus then kicked Megatron causing the dark lord to stumble back. He then jumped and pounces on Megatron and chocking him with two hands._

" _Kill me Optimus, seize the day. Without me the Decepticons would be nothing," Megatron begged with a sinister smile._

 _Optimus, with no hesitation choked Megatron._

"Control yourself Optimus," _a voice called._

 _Optimus stopped strangling Megatron as he looked around for the source._

" _Alpha Trion?"_

 _But this gave Megatron an opportunity as he kicked Optimus sending him flying back._

"Control your inner darkness. You must not give it strength," _the voice of Alpha Trion continued._

 _Optimus then calmed down as his optics went back to normal. He then looked at Megatron charging at him. He started to shoot Megatron with his shield before dodging Megatron's strike. Before Megatron could counterattack fired at Megatron's face before quickly stabbing Megatron in the chest. Optimus then pulled out the sword out of Megatron chest as he fell to the ground, lifeless. The body then disappeared out of thin air._

 _Optimus widened his optics in shock. He wasn't real?!_

"This was a test Optimus, to control the darkness that has lurked inside of you for all these years. Remember; always control your inner darkness. And don't ever let it take full control of you or else you would turn on your friends. Learn to coexist with it," _Alpha Trion said._

 _B efore Optimus could talk further a bright light enveloped him causing him to cover his optics._

* * *

Optimus woke up in his truck mode as he looked around. He was back at the academy. He used windshields to look right, the Autobots we're sleeping in their vehicle mode as usual. Optimus gave a quiet sigh, he began to think back on his dream.

That was no ordinary dream. It was another test by the Primes. Optimus was a bit surprise, that instead of Micronus Prime it was Alpha Trion. Optimus then activated his holo-form. As he began walking into the middle of the fields he saw the sun about to rise.

'Still early is it?' Optimus thought.

The Supreme Commander began to stretch his metallic muscles as he looked around the academy. This place was pretty new for him. A stroll around the academy will be a good choice. He then finished doing all the stretching routines before walking away from the sleeping Bots.

Optimus walked around for a few hours already, looking around. After strolling outside he decided to look around the building. He walked towards the building as he saw some of the students in the hall talking.

"Can't believe we got no class today," he heard one of the students saying.

"If I were you I'd just stay at my room and continue sleeping," another said.

Optimus continued walking as some of the students began staring at him out of curiosity.

"Good morning," he greeted before walking away.

"Isn't that the metal giant?"

"Yeah it is. He seems nice if you ask me."

"What's he doing in the building though?"

"Beats me, maybe strolling around?"

Optimus kept walking as he saw more and more students in the hall. He turned around the corner before bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry," a voice of a girl apologized.

"It's alright," Optimus answered.

Optimus looked at the girl. The girl was blonde, and was also wearing the mage uniform like the others. She had sharp ears and had large breast. But her ears, no humans have sharp ears like that. Is she an elf? Optimus knows elves, they were supposed to be mythical creatures helping the one named Santa Claus to help make Christmas gifts for children around the world.

"Hello there, you seem a bit different than the other students," Optimus said.

"I'm sorry if I am weird than the others," she said.

"It is alright, there is nothing to apologize," Optimus assured her.

"Oh, okay."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Tiffania, and I am a half-elf."

"A half-elf?"

Tiffania nodded. "I was born to a human and elf parents."

"I see. My name is Optimus Prime. It is a please to meet you Tiffania."

"A pleasure to meet you too Optimus Prime-san."

"You may call me Optimus."

"Okay. You must be the metal giant I've heard about."

Optimus nodded.

"Well, I better go now. I have an appointment with someone."

"Alright then, have a nice a day Tiffania."

"Thank you. Goodbye Optimus," she smiled before walking away.

Optimus watched her walked away before thinking. Everything in this building is new to him. He would have to look for someone to help him, a tour guide. Just then, Optimus had an idea.

* * *

"Yet another beautiful day," Wingblast smiled, already woke up.

The others Bots began stretching as Wingblast joined in.

"Hey has anyone seen Optimus?" Fireburst asked.

"I don't know. Sky-spy you seen Optimus anywhere?" Bee asked.

"Scanning…Inside the school's building."

"Why would Optimus go there?" Saber wondered.

"He's getting used to the environment around him," Bee assumed.

"Or maybe strolling around," Wingblast added. "Can I come inside the building?"

Bee sighed. "Fine."

"Yay," Wingblast cheered.

He then transformed to his human form before running towards the building.

"Kids," Bee sighed.

* * *

Optimus walked around for almost another hour looking for the one who can help him out. Where could he be?

"Alright master I will," a voice of a boy said.

Optimus looked around to see where the voice was. He looked up and saw Saito and Louise on the second floor talking. The supreme commander then walked up the stairs.

"I've been thinking of a vacation," Louise said.

"Where to?" Saito asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"You want to bring Siesta along?"

Louise then glared at Saito crossly.

"NO!" she shouted.

"Saito," a baritone voice called out.

The two looked to their right and saw Optimus walking towards them. Derflinger unsheathe from the sword holder.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the supreme commander himself. Good morning fearless leader."

"Good morning Derflinger," Optimus greeted. "Saito, I've been looking for you."

"Yes is there anything you want?"

"Can please give me a tour around the academy? Also, can you please introduce me to the students, teachers and staff here?"

"Oh, sure Optimus."

"I'm coming too," Louise said.

"As you command master," Saito smiled. "Okay Optimus, follow me."

Saito began showing classes that are in the school, the rooms where the students sleeps in, the kitchen, the dining area, and others places. Saito then began to introduce him to the people in the academy.

"This here is Kirche and Tabitha," Saito introduced.

"Please to meet you commander," Kirche smiled as she gave Optimus a wink.

"Please to meet you too," Tabitha added.

"Nice to meet the two of you," Optimus said as he bowed a little.

"Tabitha here is actually a queen," Louise said.

Optimus' optics widened a little before bowing 90 degrees in front of Tabitha causing Kirche, Louise and Saito to look in surprise.

"Your majesty."

This caused Tabitha to slightly flinch. This feels so awkward.

" _Ara_ , what a gentleman you are," Kirche commented. "Oh and Tabitha, blame it on Louise."

"Kirche!" Louise shouted.

"Please rise," Tabitha said as Optimus simply complied.

"You do not have to bow," Tabitha told him.

"I do not have an issue in giving respect to you my Queen," Optimus replied.

"Please, call me Tabitha."

"As you wish."

"Let's move on shall we?" Saito advised.

The three began to continue their way.

"I didn't expect you to do that Optimus," Saito spoke.

"I find it respectful to greet such a queen."

Saito began introducing Optimus more people in the academy.

* * *

"Where is Optimus?" Wingblast wondered as walked around the academy.

He greeted any of the students he sees while asking for their names. He also asked them where Optimus is but they shook their heads and said they don't know. Wingblast gave a deep sigh. This is going to be a long day.

"It was actually heavy to lift up the boulder along with the others," he heard a familiar of voice said."

Wingblast turned his head and saw Optimus with Saito and Louise. He smiled and ran towards them.

"Optimus!" he cried.

The three looked to see Wingblast running towards them. He then gave Optimus a big hug.

"Morning Optimus."

"Good morning Wingblast."

Wingblast then proceed to hug Louise and Saito, slightly surprising them. This was awkward.

"Good morning you two,"

"Uh good morning," Louise said awkwardly.

"Forgive him, Wingblast have a tendency to embrace others," Optimus said as Wingblast let go of them.

"So what'ca doin' big bot?" Wingblast asked.

"I am touring around the academy to better familiarize the location."

"Really, can I join?"

"Sure you can," Saito said.

"Wingblast what are you doing?" Saber asked through the comm.

"I'm going on a tour with the others want to tag along?"

"Hmm," Saber hummed.

"Should we?" Fireburst said.

"Let's go. I find it important to familiarize with the school's surroundings."

"Alright then, let's rev up and roll out," Bumblebee said.

"Sky-spy my love, activate the mini-ground bridge," Fireburst ordered.

"On it," the satellite responded.

A green portal appeared before them as the three went in.

* * *

"They'll be here," Wingblast said.

Suddenly a green portal appeared causing Saito and Louise to jump in surprise. Saber, Bee and Fireburst went out of the portal and standing straight as if they're performing a grand entrance before the portal disappears.

"Oh my Primus we're actually so cool," Fireburst smiled.

"How did you…" Saito trailed off.

"We'll explain later," Bee said.

"Shall we continue?" Optimus asked.

"O-o-oh yes, _ikimashio_ ," Saito stammered.

Few minutes later Saito began introducing them to every students, teachers and staff around the building. Wingblast, of course was excited to see them.

"It's great isn't?" Saito asked them.

"Yeah it is," Wingblast smiled.

"I wonder if the buildings in Europe are similar to this one," Saber wondered aloud.

"They are brother," Fireburst told him.

"The students in this academy have different cape colors. The colors are to indicate which grades they are in," Louise explained.

"Interesting Louise-san," Fireburst mused.

"Oh yeah speaking of grades there was this one time when Guiche declared about having a duel with me back just because he two-timed two girls. One is the same grade as he is while the other is a first grade."

"Really? Damn that was crazy," Fireburst said.

"Did you and Guiche still hold grudges against each other until now?" Saber asked.

"Now, he's been my good friend ever since," Saito replied.

"I see."

"Mr. Prime," a voice came from behind.

They all look behind them to see Professor Colbert.

"Colbert-sensei," Louise and Saito said.

"Oh am I bothering you all?" Colbert asked.

"Not at all professor," Optimus replied.

"Oh good, the principal need you at his office right now," he explained.

"What for?"

"He said he needed to discuss with you about an important matter," Colbert said.

"Alright then lead the way," Optimus told him. "Autobots, you may continue the tour with Saito and Louise. I will not take long."

"Yes sir," Saber said.

"Let's get going then," Colbert said.

The groups then watched at Optimus followed Colbert to the principal's office.

* * *

"Here we are Mr. Prime," Colbert gestured to the door's room.

Colbert then opened the door revealing the principal in his desk while Ms. Helen continues to write the reports in her desk.

"Ah, Optimus Prime. Please come in."

The two went in to the office.

"Is there something the matter Mr. Osmond?" Optimus asked.

"We are here to tell you something that might shock you. The book please Ms. Helen."

"Right away principal," Ms. Helen said as she grabbed a giant book that was on her desk and placed on the desk.

"You might want to see this," Osmond gestured to the book.

Optimus then got close to see what the book is about. Sure enough he was surprise to see the book. The knights, the crusaders and everything that involves about the knights.

"When I started reading the book I saw a prophesy saying a knight of red and blue will one day save this world from calamity. I assumed it was you Mr. Prime," Colbert explained.

Optimus gave a silent response for a brief moment.

"It is true," Optimus then spoke up causing the three to look at him.

"I am one of the knights of Cybertron that this book foretold. The Knights of Iacon if you will."

The three looked at him in shock.

"I knew it," Colbert said.

"I can still remember myself as part of the knights and the crusaders. I remember when I explored countless worlds beyond Cybertron, though I may forget some. I am surprised that they took note of this."

"Then is it true that you are the chosen knight that the prophesy foretold?" Ms. Helen asked.

"That I am not sure."

"I see…" Osmond trailed off.

"Do you remember Halkeginia during your time as the knights?" Colbert asked.

"Ever since I came here, I am a bit familiar of this land, yet I do not remember some."

"It's alright," Osmond assured.

* * *

"What do you think the principal wants with Optimus?" Saber then asked.

"Don't worry he's just asking questions," Saito reassures Saber.

"This medieval age reminds me of Optimus' knight form," Wingblast said.

"What?" Louise questioned.

"Optimus' knight form," Wingblast repeated.

"Optimus has a knight form?" Saito then questioned as the group stopped walking.

"Yeah, it was during the battle of Age of Extinction. Drift and Crosshairs told us about it," Wingblast told them.

"During that battle all of the five Autobots are based off of historical human combatants. First, Optimus is obviously a medieval knight, Bumblebee resembles a ninja, Hound looked like the World War 2 commando, Crosshairs resembles an assassin or a bounty hunter and Drift is undoubtedly a Samurai," Fireburst listed.

"Really," Saito asked in surprise.

"This is what they look like," Fireburst said as he opened his palm and showed them the holographic images of the five.

"Wow," Louise breathed.

"Hey Optimus" Wingblast said.

They turned and saw Optimus coming towards them.

"Optimus, what did the principal asked you about?" Bumblebee asked.

"We discussed about the about the knights of Cybertron. That is all."

"Really? Anything else?" Saber asked.

Optimus shook his head. "No."

"Well let's get moving then," Saito suggested.

"Alright, let's roll," Bee said.

"Saito-san, Louise-san!" a voice of a girl called out.

They all turned to see a maid running towards them.

"Siesta," Louise and Saito said.

"Siesta?" Wingblast said.

"Yeah she's one of the maid of this academy," he explained.

"How are you two doing?"

"Fine," Saito smiled.

"I heard you're bringing the metal giants with you in this academy," she said.

"We invited ourselves actually," Bumblebee corrected.

"Oh yes. This is Bumblebee," Saito introduced.

"Please to meet you Siesta is it?" Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee?" the maid said as she thought of the insect bumblebee.

"I know, I get that a lot."

"This is Saber and Fireburst."

"Please to meet you," Saber said before bowing.

"Good day."

"This here is Wingblast."

"Hi!" he said cheerfully before hugging her, slightly surprising the maid.

"Wingblast, let her go," Fireburst scolded.

Wingblast then let her go as the maid smiled at him.

"And finally, Optimus Prime."

"How are you Siesta?" the Prime asked.

"I-I am fine thank you," she slightly stuttered.

"Anyways Siesta, we're touring around the academy. Want to join us?"

That caused Louise to cringe a little.

"I would but I'm busy."

"Oh that's fine."

"Well I better be going now. It's meeting the giants. Bye Saito, Louise-san,"

The maid then walked away from them.

"Let's go."

The group then set off to continue the tour.

* * *

After meeting everyone and all the places they visited the last place.

"This is the final place," Saito began as he opened the door to reveal the library.

The Bots looked in slight awe at the library.

"Looks like one of those libraries back on Earth," Fireburst said.

"No kidding," Bee agreed.

"Looks like Hogwarts' library," Wingblast added.

The group went inside as the Bots began looking around while Saber remained with Saito and Louise.

"Saito aniki," Saber spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Has war occurred in Halkeginia?"

"Yes, but we're finally in peace."

"You know if you thought Optimus was the war veteran that craved to fight, he doesn't like to fight."

"Same goes for the Queen."

"Well I think Queen Henrietta and Optimus are actually in the same position."

"Wait, how do you know Saber?" Saito asked.

"And you met Queen Henrietta?" Louise said completely baffled.

"When we were searching information of the town the Queen invited us to stay for the night," Saber explained.

"Wow that's so nice," Saito said.

"Anyways, I kind of assumed her highness have to lead her country someday and will have so much responsibilities in her hands and of course she will hesitate. So does Optimus, not only is he a commander but the Supreme Commander of the Autobots and the only highest rank an Autobot could have. Yes, he has to deal with many problems in his servos."

"Hmm, I see," Saito said.

"But Queen Henrietta must be very lucky to just end the days in few months or years. Optimus have to lead the Autobots to war for more than a million years, of course no average human could survive on all those years."

"I'm sorry if you have to go through all that," Louise spoke.

"It's alright. We Autobots live to serve and protect."

"By the way do you have kings and queens on Cybertron?" Louise asked.

"No. But there is a ruler on Cybertron. He or she is considered Lord instead of 'your highnesses'."

"Hey Saber," Wingblast said through the comm.

"Yes Wingblast?" he replied.

"I see."

Suddenly Optimus came with a lot of books in his hand as he set them on the table shocking both Saito and Louise.

"That's so many books!" Saito said.

"How will you read them all?" the pink haired girl asked.

"I read them one by one," he told her.

"Optimus is a librarian," Saber told the couple.

"Really?!" said the two of them.

"Yes, I'm an archivist or a librarian if you will during the peaceful age of Cybertron," Optimus explained without looking up at the book.

"You two sound really surprise or shocked," Saber observed.

"Yeah I mean I didn't expect a librarian could also be one man army," Saito said.

"Things are not the way it seems," Bee said.

"He was an archivist named Orion Pax," Wingblast added.

"Wait you have two names now?" Saito questioned.

"Orion Pax was my former name. Optimus was the name given after I was rebuilt into a war machine by my mentor. Prime was a title given when I received the Matrix of Leadership."

"Prime is a title?" Louise said.

"Yes."

"What about the Matrix of Leader thing?" Saito then add on the questions.

"A powerful vessel from the God of the Transformers, Primus," Fireburst answered.

"This is so much," Saito slightly groaned.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," Fireburst assured.

"What'ca readin' about though?" Wingblast asked as he looked at the book. "Hmm, better use my translator."

He tapped the side of this head, turning his translator button.

"The magic element consists of Fire, Earth, Air, Water and Ice. Some mages are able to use more than one magic at the same time. And there is the last and lost a lost magical branch called the Void."

That got attention from Louise.

"The Void magic is said to be one of the most powerful magic existed in the known elemental magic. Hmm, wonder if anyone had this Void magic."

"Louise's magic is void," Saito told him.

"Really?" Wingblast asked in surprise.

"Interesting," Saber mused. "What abilities can your wife use Saito aniki?

"Well, if I remember right its explosion, illusion, teleport and world door," Saito listed.

"I see."

Fireburst then returned to the lobby. "They got nice books on history, religion, science and everything."

"Maybe you should be everything Fire," Bee advised.

"Hmm?" Fireburst questioned.

"Oh yeah. My sisters are going to visit the academy in a few more days," Louise remembered.

The Autobots looked at Louise.

"What?" Wingblast completely baffled at this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Your sisters?" Fireburst asked.

"What do we do?" Wingblast asked.

"We cannot expose ourselves to anymore humans," Optimus proclaimed.

"We three are okay but what about Optimus and Bumblebee?" Fireburst reminded.

"Anyone had any cloak tech that Cliffjumper had?" Bumblebee asked.

"Maybe you two can go far away from the academy and when they left maybe you guys can come back again? Saito advised.

"Good idea, but we need someone to lead," Saber reminded.

"And by the way, the Tristain academy is in a remote place. How do we go all the way back here from our hiding place and repel the Cons?" Bumblebee then added.

"Even if we use the ground bridge contained within Sky-spy it will only drain his energon levels. And we need 24 hours surveillance to look out for any Decepticons," Optimus explained.

"Well, we're at a deadlock now are we? Fireburst said.

"I hate this," Bee groaned.

"There must be a way…" Optimus trailed off. "Saito, do you have big sheets in this academy?"

"Yes why?" Oh I see, you can cover yourselves with the big sheet."

"And you two tell them that the big sheet is an upcoming project by the academy," Bee advised.

"Well guess that settles it," Fireburst said.

"Oh yeah about Louise's sisters, you may need some heads up," Saito suggested.

"Fill us right away," Wingblast smiled.

"My elder sister Cattilya-onesama has pink hair like me and keeps animals with her. She is also very nice," Louise explained.

This got Wingblast attention as he looked at Louise with a smiling hope.

"And my other elder sister Éléonore-onesama has blonde hair and wear spectacles. She is very strict and intimidating."

"You see Wingblast you gotta' be careful who you want to hug," Bee warned.

"Yup, point taken," he said smiling in the outside but nervous in the inside.

"If you will excuse me I will return to read," the librarian Prime said.

"Well, look at Optimus already reading the book," Fireburst smiled.

They all look at Optimus constantly reading the book.

"You're a one hard core librarian are you Optimus?" Saito said.

"I am just an ordinary librarian that is all."

"Tiffania-san?" Saber spoke.

They all turned to see the half-elf taking a lot of books in her hands. Saber then walked towards her.

"Here, let me take this for you," Saber said.

"Oh, thank you. You don't have to do this," she said.

"Yes I do."

"Tiffania, what're you doing here," Saito asked.

"Oh I'm here to help Ms. Chevreuse get all this books," she answered.

"I see."

Tiffania looked at Optimus reading a stack of books.

"Oh hello Optimus," she greeted.

"Hello Tiffania," Optimus greeted back as he looked up the book before going back to read.

"Optimus is a librarian," Wingblast told her.

"Really?" she said in surprise.

"Yeah. I know it's not every day that you meet a war veteran that was actually be a librarian."

"Oh. Well I need to get going," she said.

"Okay," Wingblast smiled.

Tiffania then went out of the library as Saber followed her.

"Hey guys I'm going to go back to the area," Fireburst told them as he went out the library.

"I'm with you Fireburst," Bee said. "See ya guys."

"Can I follow you and Louise?" Wing asked.

"Okay," Saito just said. "You want to come to our room Wing?"

Wingblast smiled and nodded.

" Alright then."

* * *

The three arrived at Louise's room as Wingblast stared in awe.

"Wow, nice room."

"Why thank you Wingblast," she said.

"You can call me Wing if you want," he suggested.

"Okay Wing," Saito said.

"So Saito-san, how long have you been training with swords?" Wingblast asked.

"Well, for more than 10 months if I'm not mistaken. First time I held a sword it felt like I already had experience with it."

"Oh? You learn swordsman from the internet?"

"No, actually. When I was summoned by Louise for the first time I have this rune in my hand," Saito explained as he showed Wingblast the runes on his hand.

"Wow, looks ancient," Wingblast mused.

"Few days later Guiche invited me to a duel to which I accepted. I got beat up badly and he gave me a sword for me to fight easier. As soon as I picked up the sword I felt a strong energy flowing through my runes. I picked up the sword and won the duel."

"Wow," Wingblast said amazement.

"Usually when other mages summoned their familiar it's usually an animal. But as I performed the summoning ritual I summoned Saito instead," Louise explained.

"How did ya do that?"

"It's because I'm a void mage," Louise said proudly.

"You seemed to be very proud about this," Wingblast remarked.

"Why yes, I'm proud to be a void mage after all."

"Being a void mage must be pretty awesome," he said cheerfully.

"You're a cheerful fellow," Derf said.

"It's just my personality," the young Autobot told the sword as he rubbed his back of the head with one of his hands.

"You know what Wingblast?" Saito whispered as he got close to Wingblast audio receptors. "At first Louise doesn't even know how to control her power. Each time she wants to cast a spell, it ended with explosions."

"Seriously?" Wingblast gasped.

"I heard that Saito," Louise said menacingly as her wand cracked with electricity.

Saito looked at her on horror. "Calm down Louise."

"Fine, I'll let this go just once," Louise huffed.

Wingblast just looked in confusion.

* * *

Optimus kept reading the books as some looked at Optimus in surprise before walking away. Some students talked to Optimus for a bit before walking away. The Prime has read about the Progenitor Brimir and was the first void mage and how his descendants are the royal families of the three countries. As he was reading he found something that rather shocked him. The Progenitor Brimir in fact wants nothing more than the complete annihilation of the elves as stated by the Prayer Book. But the Round Mirror suggested that he has done so many atrocious actions in his past life.

The Supreme Commander stopped reading as he began to think. He knows that every book he read doesn't tell the exact truth, so sometimes it can be a hoax. And when he and his Autobots began searching information back at the village he heard various villagers said 'May the Founder Brimir bless you.' He'll have to get to the bottom of this if he ever had a chance.

"Optimus," a voice called out.

Optimus looked to his right and left but saw no one.

"Optimus, I need to tell you of an important matter," the voice of Alpha Trion said.

"Is something matter?"

"The Thirteen and I will provide a special item for you not far from this place. I will show you the location when it is time for you to sleep," he explained.

"Understood."

"I shall be going then, Micronus can't stop complaining since you left. Goodbye Optimus."

"Farewell old friend."

* * *

"So you lived by yourself in the woods?" Saber asked.

"Yes," Tiffania answered.

The two were sitting on a chair in the student's dining area.

"You know, I felt sorry for the ones who have to live alone in an isolated area."

"Oh it's okay. My life was normal as always."

"I see. So how are your parents?" Saber asked.

"My parents passed away," she said slightly sad.

"I'm sorry Tiffania-san."

"It's fine."

"So how did you met Saito-san and the others?"

"Well, it started when I was in the forest picking ingredients when suddenly I saw a boy laying his back on a tree. He seemed to be dead so I used the ring to revive him. After that the boy said his name is Saito. Few days later Saito came back and brought his friends with him. At first Louise was mad at me, I don't know why but in the end we were good friends."

"Hmm," Saber nodded.

"When I arrived at the academy I wished to make many friends but I have to use my hat to disguise myself so that the others would not panic."

"Why would the students panic when they see you for the first time without your hat?"

"It is because the humans and elves were at war with each other. I finally revealed my identity towards them because I don't want to trouble them. Everyone was scared when they saw me. All I want to do was to make friends with them."

That caused Saber to look at her in pity. She would go all the way just to make friends with the students?

"What happens after that?"

"What happens next is that I was taken by a group of knights and Beatrice-san to be executed. If I go home they'll spare me but if I don't then I will be executed. Saito then begged the Beatrice-san to free me but she refused and after an intense battle Louise showed up and her wand blew up the place where everyone is. After the explosion incident I came to Beatrice-san and held her hands and tell her to become friends with me. She cried after that."

"You would want to make friends with a girl who wished to execute you?" Saber asked in disbelief.

"She's just confused, and so are the other students."

Saber looked at her. One thing he knows about this girl. It's that she's very kind-hearted.

"Saber-san?" Tiffania questioned.

"Oh sorry. I just spaced out," he said. "You are a very kind soul."

"Oh it's nothing. My mom once told me to help those in need."

"You are a good friend to those around Tiffania-san," Saber commented.

"Oh, thank you," Tiffania smiled.

There was a brief silence between them.

"Tiffania-san," Saber began.

"Yes?"

May I call you Tiffany-san?" Saber asked.

"It's alright. Tiffany is a nice name."

Saber nodded. "Tiffany is a name I got from Saito-san's world. But not from his country, another country."

"So there are more countries in his world?"

"Yes, the country he lives in is Japan. There are several other countries like America, Indonesia, China, Spain, Rome, United Kingdom and so on."

"They have different cultures right?"

"Yes they have. But America wouldn't accept my kind into their country easily."

"What happened?"

"After an intense battle in a city called Chicago, the government turned against the Autobots and started hunting and killing them one by one. Fireburst, Wingblast and I weren't there but after hearing the story we were completely horrified. Optimus was enraged by this and ordered all Autobots to cease contacts with humans, and that we've been betrayed."

"That's horrible," she said sadly.

"That broke Optimus' faith in humanity. The message got to every Autobots but some didn't survive. The survivors were Optimus, Bumblebee, Drift, Hound and Crosshairs. The ones that didn't survive we're taken to a factory to be manufactured into another form of technology. When Optimus saw this he and the Autobots stormed in to the factory, but they left after the leader of the company rebuked them. Optimus then said they will retrieve an ancient artifact but after retrieving it, he declared that they are done defending the humans. But an inventor managed to convince Optimus otherwise."

"That is quiet the story," she said.

Saber nodded. "We Autobots went through hardships together. After four million years of fighting non-stop. We never asked for war Tiffany-san, nor did we want to fight. But we are forced to when the Decepticons rise. We cannot just sit idly by and do nothing while they conquer everything. We lost a lot of our friends in any worse way possible. The worst I took was when I was bashed by a hammer in to my eyes. Blinding me, I was almost killed."

Tiffania then saw Saber's eyes full of sadness as he clutched his head.

"I can still hear their screams of pain inside my head."

Saber then felt something wrapping around him and saw that Tiffania was hugging him not caring about the big breast that was touching him.

"Tiffany-san, you don't have to do this."

"No, you need this."

Saber then touched one of her arms.

"Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

Optimus finished reading the books as he put them back to the right places. After that he deactivated his holo-form. He transformed to his bipedal mode and went to the trailer that contains the energon rocks. He opened his mouth guard, took some and eating it. As he is eating he began thinking. He should find more Dark Energon pockets and dispose of it. He saw Bumblebee and Fireburst in their robot modes lying down on the ground.

"Bumblebee, Fireburst," Optimus began causing the two to look at him. "I will be finding Dark Energon pockets by myself. In the meantime, look out for any Decepticon activities."

"Will do," Bee said.

Optimus then walked away from them. He went passed the academy's walls before transforming to his truck mode and drove away.

" It's going be night soon. Hope Optimus comes back sooner," Fireburst said.

Optimus planted a detpack in one a Dark Energon cave as he set off the timer. He transformed and raced off towards the exit. The bomb went off as Optimus got out of the cave safely. He drifted and transformed with one of legs tucked in and saw the cave destroyed.

"That should do it," he said.

He got up and began to walk back. Before he could take another step his scanners beeped. Optimus looked at his portable scanner in his arm, his scanners detected a life signature flying towards him. Optimus looked up and saw a flying object towards him.

What is it?

He then readied his fighting stance as the object got closer and closer.

Optimus widened his optics. By the Allspark! How can this be?!

To Be Continued


	12. The Knight

The morning sun came as Optimus woke up to see the others sleeping. He transformed to his robot mode before he began to stretch as usual. As he stretched he began to think back about last night. At that moment Bee slowly transformed as he yawned.

"Good morning Optimus."

"Good morning Bumblebee."

"Ready to start the day?"

Optimus nodded.

One by one Saber and Fireburst began to transform.

"Wait, where's Wingblast?" Bee asked.

"He's sleeping in Louise's room," Saber answered.

"Well, what should we do today?" Fireburst asked. "Hunting for Dark Energon?"

Optimus nodded. "Saber, you and Fireburst will go out and hunt down any Dark Energon pocket."

"Yes Optimus," Saber said. "How many pockets should we hunt down?"

"Now?" Fireburst questioned.

Optimus nodded.

"How many pockets should we hunt down?" Saber asked.

"There are no limitations. You may hunt down as many as you can."

"Alright, let's go love," Fireburst said.

The two went pass the walls before they began to sprint.

"Sky-spy, are you ready?" Saber asked.

"Ready and set."

"Good, can you find any Dark Energon pockets in this world?"

"Scanning…Identified, Dark Energon pockets North-west of your position. Approximate distance, 20 miles."

"Thank you Sky-spy," Saber thanked. "Alright Fireburst, transform and fall out."

The two then transformed to their vehicle modes.

"Nice battle cry though. Poor Bee needs a few weeks to figure out a battle cry of his own."

"I heard that," Bee slightly growled through the comm.

* * *

Saito, Louise and Wingblast were still asleep as the curtain was closing the window to prevent any sunlight to the hit the room. Wingblast slightly moaned (in a cute way, I know sorry) as he opened his optics. He got up and sat down on the bed before stretching his arms. He then got out of the bed as he activated a hologram of his shoes. He went to the side of the bed to wake Louise up.

" _Ohaiyo_ Louise-onesan, it's morning time," he whispered. "You're going to be late for class."

She moaned in annoyance. Wingblast shrugged it off before going to Saito's side of the bed.

"Saito-onisan, wake up. It's morning," he whispered.

Saito opened his eyes to see Wingblast smiling at him.

"Oh, Wingblast. _Ohaiyo_ ," he said before getting up from the bed and did a sitting position.

"How's your sleep?" Wingblast asked.

"Good. You're rather early."

Wingblast nodded his head. "Yup."

"Is Louise awake?"

"Nope."

Saito looked to his right to see her still sleeping before sighing.

"I'll wake her up," he said. He then shook Louise body a bit.

"Louise, it's time to wake up. You'll be late to class."

"Five more minutes," she groaned.

" _Hora_ Louise," Saito urged.

Louise opened her eyes slowly as she looked at Saito. She got up, sitting down at the bed.

"Come on, I'll help you dress up," as he got out from the bed too.

"I'll be going then," Wingblast said as he went for the door. "Bye."

"Bye," Saito smiled.

He then opened the door before closing it as Saito began dressing Louise up for class.

* * *

Wingblast went out of the building as he went for the Autobots' area. When he arrived he saw only Bumblebee and Optimus.

"Hey where's the others?"

"They're out hunting for Dark En," Bee answered.

"Alright then."

Optimus was doing shadow boxing (training) as he did the basic strikes of boxing.

"Wonder what Fire and Saber are doing now?" Wingblast wondered.

* * *

Saber and Fireburst raced out of the cave as the explosion is nearing.

"Almost there Fire!"

"Primus, I wish we could've use the maximum overdrive that Optimus had!"

* * *

"Oh well," Wingblast said.

"Something's coming our way," Bumblebee said as he pointed at a creature flying towards them.

"What?"

Optimus stopped practicing as he looked towards the sky to where Bee was pointing at. Was it him?

The creature got closer as the Autobots got a clear glimpse on what this is.

"A Predacon?" Wingblast questioned.

Bumblebee zoomed in with his optics to get a better look. "No. Not metallic, it fleshed. It's a dragon."

"Do not engage the creature," Optimus instructed.

The creature was some sort of a blue dragon as it landed in the Autobots' area. It looked at the three Autobots with curiosity and surprise.

"Wow, a dragon?" Wingblast smiled as he ran up to it. "Hi dragon."

Wingblast began to touch the legs of the dragon. Few minutes later he began to play around with the dragon, laughing with joy.

Bumblebee just sighed. "Wingblast."

Optimus then walked over to the creature and began inspecting it. 'Never have I seen a real dragon.'

Tabitha then walked over to the Bots' area as he saw Optimus looking at the dragon while Wingblast plays around with it.

Bumblebee then looked to his right to see Tabitha walking towards them. "Morning Tabitha, is there anything you need?"

"Just fetching my dragon."

"Oh, this is your dragon?"

Tabitha nodded.

"Hey Optimus Tabitha is here," he called out.

Optimus turned and saw Tabitha standing there. "Good morning Tabitha."

"Good morning. I'm here to fetch my dragon," she said.

"I see, so this is your dragon. Wingblast you may stop playing with the dragon," Optimus instructed.

"Aww, few more minutes," Wingblast groaned.

"Come on Wing get off of it. You can play with it later," Bee said.

"Alright," he gave in as he looked at the dragon. "I'll see you later then."

The dragon just smiled before walking towards Tabitha. She climbed on the dragon, the dragon then flew away to another area of the academy.

"I like that dragon," Wingblast commented.

"Hey loves, we're back," a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Fireburst and Saber had returned.

"Hey guys," Wingblast called out as he walked over to them before transforming back to his robot mode. "I just played with a dragon."

"Really?" Saber asked.

Suddenly Optimus remembered something that Alpha Trion told him.

"Autobots, I have something to inform you all."

"What's up?" Wingblast asked as the Autobots gathered.

"I've been informed by Alpha Trion of a special item that is hidden in a cave. He showed me in my dreams where it is located. It is located inside a cave. I will be heading there to see what this special item is."

"Should we go with you?" Fireburst asked.

"Negative Fireburst, you all will stay here and guard the academy. I will head there alone. Bumblebee, you are in charge in my absence," Optimus instructed.

"Yes sir."

"Good luck then," Optimus said.

The Prime then walked away from them leaving the Autobots wondering.

"What's this special item though?" Wingblast wondered.

"Who knows? It might be a powerful artifact," Saber assumed.

"The Iacon relic perhaps?" Fireburst said.

"How? All of the Iacon relics are found by us back then," Bumblebee answered.

"I mean, who knows if there is yet _another_ Iacon relic that you and Team Prime haven't found yet."

Little do the Autobots know that Kirche, Guiche, Montmorency, (Tabitha is reading her book), Saito, Louise and Tiffania.

"You hear that?" Kirche asked.

"Yeah something about a treasure," Guiche answered.

"Not again," Saito groaned.

"Maybe we shouldn't mind others business," Tiffania said, being the kind-hearted half-elf she is.

"Oh come on it'll be fun," Kirche said. "And I can't wait to get this treasure."

"I don't know, shouldn't we ask permission?" Louise asked.

"Who needs it?"

* * *

Optimus drove on a road, following the direction that Alpha Trion gave him in his dream. He said it was hidden in a cave somewhere, he would have to be careful if this cave is full of Dark Energon.

* * *

" _Here is where the location is Optimus," Alpha Trion said as he showed him._

" _It is hidden in a cave somewhere far from the academy," Optimus mused._

" _Yes. Remember that you must be very careful, if the Decepticons we're to somehow find out about the cave, you and your Autobots will face many disadvantages."_

" _Understood. But how so?"_

 _"This location is filled with many ancient weaponry. The Decepticon must not find this place."_

* * *

Optimus stopped as he transformed to his bipedal mode. He looked around location, there were a lot of trees around here but saw no cave. The trees are not as tall as him so he may have to be careful with humans spotting him. He transformed again and drove forward. Up in the sky Tabitha was riding Sylphid along with Montmorency, Kirche and Tiffania while Louise, Saito and Guiche we're riding horses with Saito in one horse with Louise.

"Where is he?" Louise questioned.

"Don't know, he went down to this path," Guiche said.

"We can't seem to see him anywhere," Kirche added.

Sylphid went down to the ground as Tabitha, Tiffania, Kirche and Montmorency got down from the blue dragon.

"That's weird, we saw him before," Montmorency said.

"Hmm, let's go down this road then," Saito suggested.

Everyone walked down the road to where it's headed.

"This reminds me of the cave we found in the village of Talb," Louise remarked.

"Oh? You mean the one about the dragon that you and the others found many months ago?" Montmorency questioned.

"Really? What did you find?" Tiffania added.

Before anyone can answer her...

"What are you all doing here?" a stern voice from behind them asked.

Everyone jumped in surprise and looked up behind them to see Optimus standing, they stood there with their worried expressions.

"What?! We thought you headed down the road," Guiche said.

"That is to make you all believe that I've gone down the road without any of you noticing that I was hiding," the Prime explained. "Now, what are you all doing here?"

"W-w-were here to look for the treasure that you are looking for," Saito stammered.

"Have you all asked permission from you instructors?" Optimus asked.

"No but…" Montmo trailed off.

"You all should have asked permission from the instructors if you wish to follow me." Optimus scolded. "I am not upset that you are all trying to follow me so that you all can see what item I am searching for, I am upset that every of you come all the way here without asking permission. Don't you all know that it is dangerous? The teachers back at the academy would be very worried about you all. You all should know better than this."

There was silence between them before Tiffania spoke.

"W-were sorry Optimus," Tiffania apologized.

Optimus sighed then tapped the side of the head. "Saber, do you read me?"

"Is something matter Optimus?" Saber asked through the comm.

"I have the students from the academy following me. They went out and had not asked permission from either of the teachers. Please help me to inform Mr. Colbert that I have the students here with me."

"Understood Prime, Saber out."

"So…what now?" Guiche spoke.

"Follow me. I sense that the cave is near."

* * *

The walk was rather quiet as the students follow Optimus.

"I apologize if I was too harsh," the Prime spoke.

"I-it's alright Optimus, it's our fault. We should've asked for permission," Louise answered.

"Is that the cave?" Tiffania asked.

Everyone looked to their right to see a cave but it was in a rather high ground.

"Let's tie our horses somewhere," Guiche advised.

"Right," Saito nodded.

Optimus held his hand towards the students.

"You may require assistance," Optimus suggested.

"Oh it's okay. We can ride on Tabitha's dragon," Kirche said. "You're such a gentleman you know?"

"Thank you."

The girls then ride on Tabitha's dragon while Optimus lift Saito, Louise and Guiche up his servo and began to climb the steep hill. They all arrived at the cave as Optimus set the three to the ground, they then jumped off of Optimus' servo. The other girls then hopped of Sylphid. Optimus began to examine the cave.

"Hmm. Everyone, stay behind me," Optimus instructed.

Optimus then transformed to his truck mode as he drove inside the cave as the humans followed. The cave was rather dark but Optimus had his headlights on while Kirche's familiar salamander lit a fire.

"Hey Optimus, what's this special item that you're looking for anyway?" Montmo asked.

"I am not sure," Optimus admitted. "I assume that it may be ancient."

"This is like a field trip," Kirche said.

"Well it's going to be more different when a metal giant is leading the field trip," Guiche stated.

The rest of the walk was quiet until…

"Guys look," Tiffania spoke.

Everyone looked to see light at the end of the cave (AN: It's not a dimensional portal for those of you who didn't know). Optimus then quickened his pace a bit as he went to the light. The others followed Optimus into the light. They went and covered their eyes, they then opened to see an empty field with trees and grass. They looked to the left to see Optimus transforming to his bipedal mode.

"We're here," Optimus said.

"Where is it?" Saito asked.

"I'm detecting an energy signature from around this location. Follow me."

The humans followed Optimus. As they were walking Optimus stopped.

"What is it?" Louise asked.

Optimus responded by kneeling down to ground as he touched a grass. Nothing for a few moments until suddenly the ground shook a bit causing the humans to jump in shock.

"An earthquake?" Saito questioned.

Suddenly a large elevator shaft emerged from the ground, it then stopped before opening the door.

"Incredible," Kirche mused.

"Interesting, it would seem that the location is a Knight vessel," Optimus said to himself. Optimus began to have a good idea on what this special item is.

"What?" Tiffania asked.

"I will tell you later, for now let us get on the elevator," Optimus said.

Everyone stepped inside the elevator before the doors closed. The elevator then went down.

"This looked like one of those elevators in Japan," Louise told Saito.

Saito just nodded.

"Hey Saito can we got to your world too?" Guiche asked.

"Yeah, how about the entire student goes as well?" Kirche suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys I don't know about that," Saito said, nervously.

They arrived at the bottom as the elevator door opened. Everyone stepped outside and saw that everything is dark. Optimus saw a handprint scanner in the left corner and walked over to it. He put his servo on and immediately the room began to activate as light were turned on. The place was very huge and looked like an airport in human standards, the place was full of metallic structures.

"There we go," Optimus said.

Everyone began to look at the place, amazed at the gigantic structures.

"These structures are bigger than any royal palaces," Guiche said in amazement.

"It would take about 20 years to build something like this," Montmo added.

" _Sugoi_ ," Tiffania said.

"Optimus do you read me?" Fireburst asked through the comm.

"I read you Fire. I've arrived at the location. It is a vessel of the Knights of Cybertron."

"Oho, I better not spoil too much to the students. Good luck Optimus, Fireburst out."

"What did he meant by that?" Saito questioned.

"You will see soon. Come, follow me," Optimus said.

They arrived at a room what looked like an armory. They also saw a hilt of a sword on a holder.

"Stay here and observe," Optimus told them as he went to the hilt of the sword.

Everyone watched as Optimus began to take the sword with two of his hands. He began to pull it with a lot of struggling. As this went on the students began to notice a little change in Optimus. It's as his body is beginning to change. Optimus' entire body began to transform. After the entire struggle Optimus finally pulled the sword out. The sword was revealed to be a European knight sword. Everyone stared in awe at the sword but not only the blade, but also at Optimus. The Primes' body had undergone an entire modification. He looks jagged and had a more knightly appearance. His window chests were replaced by red fire-colored harness, his arms were more knightly and so were his legs, his face was different yet similar at the same time but more jagged.

"How do I look?" Optimus asked them.

"Y-y-you look robust?" Saito the first one to spoke.

"Thank you," Optimus said as he gave him a wink surprising the humans.

"Am I seeing things or did he just wink?" Guiche asked slightly frantic.

'Optimus,' a voice spoke.

'Alpha Trion,' Optimus said in his mind.

'This form you have currently will be the symbol to show everyone who you are. You may access this form temporarily, in other words you can revert back to your original form. But should the dire need come, when your original body is heavily damaged, you will automatically access the Knight form and use it for a while. But depending on your damage, if your damage is great then it would take a while to mend your original body.'

Optimus nodded his helm. 'Understood.'

'Farewell then Optimus, you shall prevail,' and with that the voice disappeared.

Optimus then walked over to where the rest of the weapons are and took what seemed like a shield.

"Optimus, what's that?" Louise questioned.

"This is a shield which can double as a gun," he explained.

"Are there no limitation to you race?" Guiche questioned.

"We have limitations, my race is not invincible," Optimus said. "Come, let me show you around."

* * *

A fter a long tour inside the knight ship, everyone were ready to head back to the academy. The girls began to ride on Sylphid as Optimus carried Saito, Louise and Guiche down to the hill by sliding. They arrived at the bottom as Optimus put them down to the ground, the three began got down from his servos.

"Thanks Optimus," Saito smiled.

"You're welcome."

The three then proceeded their way towards their horses. Optimus then transformed to his truck mode, a western star type. Saito and the others looked back at Optimus truck mode.

"Hey," Saito began. "That truck looks like the ones I saw back at America."

"Really?" Louise questioned.

"I wonder what it feels like riding one of these caravans," Guiche wondered.

"Well I never ride it before," Saito told him.

"Guys let's go," Louise ordered.

* * *

"If you ask me the prequel trilogy isn't all that terrible in my opinion," Saber told them.

"Yup, but the original Star Wars trilogy definitely outclass the prequels," Fireburst said.

The Autobots were in the student's area as they sat down at the grass with the students on the table conversing.

"What do you think about the Star Wars Rebels?" Wingblast asked.

"Awesome," Bumblebee answered.

"Hey, anyone of you guys watched the recent season of Star Wars Rebels?"

"We all did," Bee said.

"But Clone Wars was better," Fireburst added.

"It's just grand, glorious," Wing remarked.

"Can't they just bring the Clones back in Rebels?" Fireburst questioned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Malicorne asked them.

"Oh, it's kind of hard to explain," Wingblast told him. "Why don't you explain it Bee?"

The yellow scout-warrior sighed.

Suddenly the blue dragon landed in the student's area as the girls jumped down.

"They're back," Saber said.

"Where have you been?" Malicorne asked.

"Exploring with Optimus," Kirche said.

"Mr. Colbert and the principal are worried about you all," Fireburst told them.

"Where's Saito and Louise?" Wingblast asked.

"They're riding the horse with Guiche," Tiffania told him.

Saito, Guiche and Louise then arrived at the academy before the guards put the horses back. Optimus transformed to his bipedal mode and stepped over the walls of the academy.

"Hey guys look at Optimus!" Wingblast said.

Everyone (except for the Bots) stood there in awe at the other side of the academy to see Optimus in his knight form.

"You are looking fashionable Sir Optimus Prime," Fireburst joked.

"Thank you Fireburst."

"By the way, what happened to those ancient Dinobots back at the battle of Hong Kong?" Wingblast questioned.

"That's what I was thinking about," Saber said.

The Bots began to converse again.

"Come on Bee, your partner is with Strafe. What happened to that flying Dino bud of yours? We all know that Grimlock, Slug and Scorn were on Cybertron." Fireburst recalled.

"How should I know?" Bee retorted. "The last time I saw him was after the battle of Hong Kong."

"How were you good friends with that two-headed pterodactyl anyway? Saber then asked. "I heard he was nice."

"We're just good friends."

"That's it?" Wingblast questioned.

As they converse some of the students went to where Optimus is.

* * *

The Prime began to observe his arms before his entire body. He actually felt some nostalgic feelings inside of him. At that moment he saw students beginning to come to the area he was in, looking awe at him. He then kneeled in front of them.

"Can I help you," the Prime asked.

"We come to see your look," one of them said.

"How do you get this?"

"You look like a knight."

"Of course he is Jean."

"You look fantastic."

"Did you actually ride horses?"

"Can we touch you arms?"

"You can," Optimus said as he lowered one of his arms for them to touch. The students began touching his metallic arm.

"This feels so different and the same with standard knight armor."

"Hey everyone class is starting. Get back to the building!" a student leader called out.

After some complaints every one of the students began to disperse and head back to the building. Optimus watched as the students walked back to the building. These students can be curious at times. Suddenly an idea sprang up at Optimus helm.

"Autobots, I will be testing out my knight form away from the academy. Keep your optics sharp for danger," Optimus said through the comm.

"You can count on us Optimus," Bee answered.

* * *

Optimus got out of the academy as he transformed to his truck mode drove off to an undisclosed location. Little did he know he was being followed by two familiar figures.

Optimus, now in a forest (similar to the forest battle in ROFT) began to throw strikes from his sword forms. He continued doing strikes with sword before doing it with his fists. This current form of his felt the same as his original body.

'This knight form is as agile as my original form,' Optimus thought.

He began to check his transformable guns as he transformed his arms to his ion blaster. He then transformed again dual energon swords. He transformed to his other weapons, the energon axe and the energon hooks. Everything was in its place. The Supreme Commander then checked his energon levels, it was currently in a standard level. He then stowed away his portable holographic readings before continuing his strikes again.

As he was practicing the Prime began thinking of how he turned against his friends, his families. How he ripped Bumblebee's parts. These entire terrifying memories began to form inside his helm, getting worse as his strikes began to go rougher and harder.

No. NO! Why had he agreed to this?! Why must he follow HER?! He almost killed Bumblebee and Cade! His rage, his fear started to build inside him as his eyes began to turn into a different color.

" _Optimus! Regain your focus!"_ Alpha Trion shouted in his head.

Optimus woke up from his trance as he looked around. His breathing was still heavy as he opened his mouth guard. Optimus' breathing began to slow down.

" _Are you alright?"_

"I will manage."

" _Take a rest now. And don't come back up until you're all better."_

"Yes Alpha Trion."

The Prime sat down on the ground, setting his weapons down first with his legs crossed. Optimus then felt the silent around, the only sound he was hearing was the gentle wind touching his body. This felt very peaceful.

Suddenly Optimus heard what seems to be a blaster charging. He detected several life signatures behind the trees. The blaster fired as Optimus dodged at the last second. At that moment several Decepticon foot soldiers began to jump out of the forest and two familiar figures appeared as well. Optimus looked up and grimaced.

"Soundwave, Blackout."

"It's been a while Prime," Blackout said. "New body I see."

Optimus readied his stance placing his shield in front while he put his sword behind his shield.

"Attack!" Blackout declared.

The soldiers fired their blaster at Optimus only for him to block the blast with his shield as he charged forward. Optimus jumped and attacked one of the firing Vehicons with his sword. He then blocked the blaster fire with his shield again and took don at least two Vehicons before Blackout and Soundwave intervened. Optimus dodged a punch from Soundwave before dodging another one from Blackout. He performed a side-kicked to Blackout before dodging another attacked from Soundwave, he then grabbed the communications officer arm before tossing him to Blackout and the two Decepticon officers was knocked out.

Optimus charged towards the remaining soldiers as he slashed them with his sword whilst shooting them.

* * *

Back at Cybertron things were running smoother than ever. Ultra Magnus was quiet busy to say the least and the people of Cybertron declared him the vice counsel. Scout, Soldier and Bulkhead were hanging out in the city streets.

"Gotta say, Magnus did a pretty good job in being the vice counsel thing," Scout remarked.

"He is leader unlike any other," Soldier added.

"You can say that again," Bulkhead said. "Hey Soldier, you miss the good ol' smell of the battlefield?"

"Of course I do Wrecker. It is one of the best activities I have throughout million years of war."

"Uh-huh. What about you Scout?"

"Well, of course I do. I even missed getting paid. Hey, were mercenaries after all."

"Didn't you have a job yet. Maybe at the council?" the green Wrecker asked.

"Nah, just stayin' at home doin' nothin but play ball with my buds at the field. I did consider a job at the council but my old man have doubts."

"How are the others? Do they have any jobs?" Bulkhead asked.

"Oh they doin' fine," Scout answered. " _ **Heavy**_ works as a heavyweight champion. _**Engineer**_ does the 'fixing the broken stuff', _**Sniper**_ works as a hunter for hire, **_Pyro_ ** joins a circus and does those fiery thingy, _**Demo**_ becomes a chemistry instructor and _**Spy**_ works as a singer. Soldier here works as a military instructor. He was in the counseling office cause he's free."

"Really? I'm impressed," Bulkhead smiled.

"Things change chucklehead," Scout said.

The three kept walking with brief silence.

"So, what do we ex-soldiers do now?" Soldier spoke.

"I know a good place where they have this awesome energon food," Bulkhead answered.

"Alright then, lead the way Wrecker."

"Speaking of which, wonder what Commander Freedom is doin' now?" Scout wondered aloud.

* * *

Optimus finished off every of the foot soldiers. He looked behind him to see Soundwave firing his Techvolt at Optimus only for him to block the electricity with his shield. Soundwave then jumped and was about to strike at Optimus but he dodged his attack and began to engage in close quarters combat. Optimus slashed downward only for Soundwave to dodge, he then blast at Soundwave with his shield causing him to dodge again. He then touched the side of his shoulder.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Lazerbeak eject. Operation: Annihilation."

He pressed the side of his shoulder and at an instant Rumble, Frenzy and Lazerbeak came out of his chest and charged at Optimus.

"Let's rumble!" Rumble shouted.

Blackout then got up from his consciousness as he ejected Skorponok of oh his back as the robotic scorpion dug to the ground. Optimus continued fighting the cassette-bots, Frenzy jumped and attack with his electric blaster only for Optimus to dodge. Rumble and Lazerbeak lunged at Optimus only for him to smack the shield **hard** at their face.

Suddenly Optimus was pounced from behind by Skorponok as he tumbled to the ground. The scorpion continued blasting and hitting his back.

"Is that all that the great Optimus Prime has to offer?" Skorponok mocked.

Soundwave, Blackout and Frenzy then pounced together on the Prime.

"Got him," Blackout said.

"We will take him to Megatron," Soundwave declared.

"Well, let's knock him out to his sleep then," Skorponok suggested.

At that moment Optimus then forcefully got up whilst throwing the Decepticons away behind his back. Optimus then transformed both his servo into his ion blaster as he began to shoot.

"Look out!" Blackout shouted.

But Blackout's shouting proved futile as he and Skorponok was blasted. Soundwave then used his tentacles to attack Optimus but the Prime jumped to the air while blasting the tentacles, causing them to go limp. Soundwave then retracted the tentacles.

"Soundwave, return to base," Megatron ordered from the comm.

"Yes Lord Megatron."

Soundwave then stretched one of his arms out, a green portal appeared in front of his hand.

"Been a while since you could summon a ground bridge," Ravage called out.

"Retrieve everyone," Soundwave ordered to his cassette mini-cons before engaging Optimus again, distracting the Prime.

The remaining cassettes mini-cons did as they were told as they quickly retreated along with the injured, including the dead foot soldiers. Soundwave used his sound wave to push Optimus back. Soundwave took this chance as he flew to the ground bridge.

Optimus got up and saw the ground bridge closed. He sighed to himself before looking up at the sky. Suddenly he felt his body began to change, he looked at his arms as it slowly changed back to his original form. He then felt his entire transformed. After it stopped he looked at his entire body to see that he's back to his original form.

" _You may access this form temporarily meaning you can revert back your original form,"_ he remembered his mentor said.

"Optimus come in," Sky-spy's voice came.

"Yes Sky-spy?"

"I was having technical malfunction with my old systems when Soundwave and Blackout attacked you, hence I can't contact the others to assist you. I'm very sorry."

"It is alright. I must head back to the academy."

* * *

"Optimus Prime is a very worthy adversary and candidate," a figure spoke.

"I could not agree more," another said.

"We have picked the correct candidate isn't that right Alpha Trion?" Micronus said.

Alpha Trion nodded. "Not only is he a worthy Prime, but he is also a worthy Knight."

"We are proud of our Optimus. But I am worried that the darkness from within Optimus may consume him little by little. Quintessa must not be forgiven after what he did to him," a figure that resembles a leader.

"Not to worry Gancelot," Alpha Trion assured the leader of the Knights of Cybertron. "I believe Optimus can control his inner darkness, he must learn to coexist with it. If not, he will transform into something his comrades would fear."

"That **is** what I fear," Gancelot said as he looked back at the orb that showed Optimus.

* * *

Saito dodged a jab from Saber before he countered with an uppercut only for Saber to jump back (Saito was wearing a standard white t-shirt). Saito then threw a right jab at him only for Saber to block before round kicking Saito causing him to jump to the side.

"You've improved Saito-san," Saber told him.

"Hmm," Saito nodded.

Saber noticed Saito rather exhausted as sweat formed his face. He'll have to call it a day.

"Let's stop here," Saber suggested.

Saito sighed with relief as he plumped down to the ground breathing heavily. Saber walked over to him before kneeling down.

"Rest for now."

The two then heard a battle cry as they saw Louise and sparring against Bumblebee. Fireburst and Wingblast stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Remember keep your shoulders relaxed, that way you'll be able to punch easily," Bee explained.

Louise threw a left hook at Bee but was blocked by his arm. Louise again threw the left hook but Bee dodged it. Louise then did a sloppy round kick at Bee causing him to dodge it with ease. Louise' skirt flew upward a bit as she did the kick exposing her panties slightly. Saito noticed this and blushed a bit. He looked to his right to see if Saber noticed it too but he was staring up at the sky turning his back on Saito.

"Sky-spy," Saber began. "Where is Optimus?"

"He's on his way here."

"Let's call it a day for now," Bee said.

Louise breathed heavily. "How can you all fight like this in your entire life?"

"We're soldiers Louise. I learned that Nobles like you don't even excel in hand to hand combat. By the way you need some pants instead of a skirt when you want to spar."

"Bee is right Louise-onesan. Fighting hand to hand is very essential if you wish to do combat," Wingblast said.

Louise nodded as she began to breathe normally.

"Optimus encountered some Decepticons when he was training?" Saber asked, attracting others' attention. "Why have you not contacted us?"

"My systems are old so their prone to malfunction. I'm sorry everyone."

"It's alright," Saber reassured the satellite. "Hopefully he'll come back by now."

"Slag it," Fireburst cursed. "I forgot to upgrade or fix you. Remind me to fix you Sky-Spy."

As if on cue Optimus stepped over the walls.

"Optimus you're back, and with your original form?" Wing questioned.

"My Knight form is only temporary," he answered.

"Why would it be like that?" Wingblast questioned.

"It's hard to explain," Fireburst said.

"Optimus," Bee spoke up. "We heard what happened from Sky-spy. Is everything alright?"

"I am fine Bumblebee," Optimus replied.

"Good to hear Optimus," Saito smiled.

"Where were you anyway Optimus?" Louise asked.

"I was training at a forest before I was met with Soundwave and Blackout, along with the others."

Suddenly a student came to the area. "Saito, it's time for sword practice."

"Yeah just give me a minute."

"Oh yeah," the student remembered. "Louise, your sister will be here by tomorrow in the afternoon."

Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"WHAT?!" Wingblast screamed.

"Right now?" Saber asked.

"No love, the right question is why now," Fireburst corrected.

"Have you all made preparations?" Optimus asked.

"We did," Saito said. "I told the staff to prepare the sheets."

"Good. Everything is set," Bee said.

Saito then turned to the student. "Just go, I'll be there shortly."

"Ok."

The student turned and left the area.

"Don't you think you want to skip sword practice, your body temperature is rising steadily," Fireburst explained as he examined Saito's temperature.

"Don't worry, I can still manage."

"Saito I advise you to skip sword practice just this once. If you keep forcing your body this way you may end up sick," Optimus explained.

Saito began to think for a moment. His body does feel a bit warm after all those practice and his entire body felt very tired. Maybe they're right. These guys are very thoughtful.

"Okay, I'll pass."

"Good for you bro," Wingblast smiled.

"I'll go and tell the Undine Knights," Bee said before walking away.

"I'm actually half-excited and half-nervous seeing your sisters though," Wingblast told Louise.

"Hmm," Louise replied.

"So who is the eldest Louise? Cattilya-san or Éléonore-san?" Saber asked.

"Éléonore-onesama," Louise answered.

"Is it their first time here?" Fireburst asked.

"No, they've been here before."

Bumblebee then came back to the area "Optimus, permission to hunt for Dark Energon solo?" Bee asked.

"Permission granted."

Bee then dispersed his holo-form and transform to his bipedal mode. He jumped out of the wall and went out of the academy.

"If you need me I will in the library," Optimus said as he transformed and activated his holo-form before walking towards the building.

Saber then turned towards Louise and Saito who are heading back to building with Wingblast.

"May I come with you all?"

"Sure," Saito said.

Saber followed the group back to the building.

"Don't forget about me loves," Fireburst called out as he followed them.

"My body hurts," Saito commented.

"Do not worry. Just get enough rest and I'm sure you'll be back on your feet," Saber assured.

Saito nodded. Everyone then arrived at Louise's room as she opened the door.

"I have to say, a very nice room it is," Saber remarked as everyone got in the room before Saito closed the door.

"I slept in this bed with Saito-onisan and Louise-onesan," Wingblast told Saber and Fireburst.

"I'm sure you did Wing," Fireburst said. "By the way this reminds me of a hotel room back on Earth. A five star hotel room."

"You said it," Saito answered.

"May we sit at the chair?" Saber politely asked.

Saito nodded. "Sure."

Saber and Fireburst then sat down at two chairs with a table in front of them.

"Hey guys," Wingblast said to Louise and Saito. "You guys want to hear a story from Saber or Fireburst during the war for Cybertron? You know, to kill time."

"Well," Fireburst began. "A lot has happened during the war. We can tell some."

"There was this one time when Optimus, Bumblebee and Ironhide, an old veteran if you will fought a gigantic 800 meter robot dinosaur," Saber explained.

Saito and Louise looked at him in shock.

"Say what?" Saito asked shocked.

"I assume that he is equivalent to the so called monster called Godzilla."

"Optimus fought something like Godzilla before?"

Saber nodded his head. "Now, let me tell you both how it all started. But before I start I will have to explain the origins of this robot dinosaur called Trypticon."

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: Now, I know what you're all going to say. The Last Knight movie sucked but I actually like the movie. Sure I am aware of the mistakes like Age of Extinction but I like the movie and I can't find myself hating the movie. I even watched it three times in the theaters. First I watched it with my sister in IMAX, second I watched it alone (watched it twice in Taiwan during my internship) and the third time I watched it was back at Surabaya (Indonesia) with my parents. So that's all I have to say. And FOZ and TF doesn't belong to me.


	13. The Sisters part 1

Transformers and Familiar of Zero doesn't belong to me. Enjoy!

"Trypticon is a gigantic dinosaur and a monster to every Autobots and Decepticons alike. He was equipped with mounted laser turrets, cannons, beams and many more. He is an absolute danger in the battlefield. But there was one who could match the monsters' strength," Saber explained.

"His name was Metroplex, but the big bot was nowhere to be found so we have to rely on another one instead," Wingblast explained dangling his head down on the side of the bed.

"One day during the war our three good friends Jetfire, Air Raid and Silverbolt took this monster down in space."

* * *

" _Optimus, Trypticon is falling out of orbit," Silverbolt reported._

 _Down on Cybertron Optimus, Bumblebee and Ironhide was driving in their alt mode._

" _We're tracking the descent Silverbolt," Optimus told him. "We'll take it from here."_

 _The three transformed and looked to see the giant meteor falling into orbit._

" _Look," Bee pointed out. "There it is."_

 _The meteor crashed causing huge debris to form._

" _Silverbolt this is Optimus. We've pinpointed the crash site and are moving in for a visual. I want you on standby in case there's any trouble."_

 _Optimus, Bumblebee and Ironhide were heading towards the crash site as they transformed to their alt mode._

" _Roger that Optimus, we're jetting your way but it will take us some time to reach you," Silverbolt said._

" _You think that hunk of junk could survived a crash from orbit?" Ironhide asked._

" _Trypticon is as tough as they come. If he is still alive your weapons won't damage his armor. You'll have better luck targeting his targeting his weapons systems."_

 _The three arrived near the crash site as they transformed to their bipedal mode as they saw debris blocking them._

" _Thanks for the tip Silverbolt. We'll be careful."_

 _They made their way through the walked towards the crash site before something huge shot up from the crash site._

" _What?!" Ironhide shouted "Is that a tail?!"_

 _The 'tail' then slammed towards the ground causing the three to fall to a damaged and devastated location._

" _Silverbolt we've located Trypticon! Uploading coordinates now!"_

 _The three dropped before looking to see Trypticon standing on two ledges._

" _You thought you could destroy me?! You thought you could destroy Trypticon?! Ha, pathetic."_

" _He's just laughing at us!" Bumblebee exclaimed._

" _Abandon all hope vermin. Your death approaches," Trypticon bellowed._

 _You heard Silverbolt his armor is too tough," Ironhide remarked._

" _He can't be invincible. We're overlooking something," Optimus said._

 _Suddenly Silverbolt, Jetfire and Air Raid came in as they flew towards Trypticon._

" _The cavalry has arrived. Air Raid, heal Prime and the others. Jetfire and I will cover you," Silverbolt said._

 _The two shot rockets at Trypticon causing him to scream in anguish. Air Raid then transformed to his robot mode._

" _Deploying healing charges, just be near when they detonate."_

 _Optimus saw Trypticon behind Air Raid ready to strike._

" _Air Raid, look out!"_

 _But his cries were useless as Air Raid was slammed away by Trypticon causing the Aerialbot to crash into a nearby wall._

" _Silverbolt! Jetfire!" Optimus shouted_

 _T rypticon then turned around before shooting energy balls at them causing the two to crash land. The giant dinosaur gave a roar before proceeding to slam another building with his tail._

* * *

"Wow," was what Saito and Louise said.

"And let me tell you," Fireburst began. "I may not be Bumblebee but fighting Trypticon was _nothing_ like what we have experienced when fighting regular Decepticons."

* * *

" _Autobots, Trypticon is about to attack," Optimus told them. "Be ready for anything."_

" _You cannot escape from me," Trypticon bellowed. "Now, die!"_

 _Trypticon activated his shoulder cannons as he fired on the three. The Bots began to dodge the fire blast. Nothing was working. They'll end up wasting Energon if they don't do something quick. Optimus then noticed Energon battery containments on top of the facility, he then looked at Trypticon's shoulder cannons while dodging the fire._

 _He had an idea._

 _Optimus jumped up to where the controls for the batteries are. He then activated a switch and caused an alarm to go off. The batteries began moving towards Trypticon's shoulder cannons. Optimus shoot at the batteries causing them to explode near the dinosaur's cannons._

" _Optimus whatever you're doing its working!" Ironhide said._

 _One by one the Bots began to do the same thing what Optimus did._

 _After so many shoot-outs and blasting Trypticon's shoulder cannons were destroyed._

" _How dare you!" Trypticon shrieked._

" _I think we just made him mad," Ironhide remarked._

" _Whoa! INCOMING!" Bumblebee shrieked._

 _The three dodged another blast from Trypticon._

 _After so many attacks from the monster, his breast plate began to change._

" _What's happening to his sides?!" Bee questioned. "They're changing!"_

" _He still got the same problem, too much heat build up," Ironhide answered. "Aim for those dissipation coils on his ribs."_

" _Were following Ironhide's lead on this," Optimus proclaimed. "Target those coils."_

 _The bots began to shoot one of his ribs but it changed back normal as the monster began to counterattack them again. After another shoot-out and dodging fire blast from the dinosaur (AN: It kinda took too long), Trypticon stopped as he opened his sides releasing the heat. The Autobots saw this opportunity as they began to shoot at one of the rib. They successfully shot the rib rendering it useless as Trypticon cried out in pain._

" _He's not as tough as he lets on," Ironhide remarked._

" _Yeah," Bee began. "That looked really painful."_

" _AAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH! I'll crush you! I'll crush you all!" Trypticon shouted._

 _The Bots finally shot the other side of Trypticon's coil. Before any of them could celebrate however, Trypticon then smashed the ground where they stand and the three then fall deeper into the facility. They fell at the ground before they got up to see Trypticon dropping before holding on the sides for supports as to not fall down to an Energon pool._

 _The Bots got up and realized that Trypticon was standing in four feet like a four legged animal._

" _Fools," Trypticon bellowed. "I cannot be defeated. Witness my true power."_

" _We barely even slow him down!" Bee said._

 _Trypticon began attacking but this time he used his tail and fired thousands of rockets._

" _Watch out for that tail!" Ironhide told them._

" _Die Autobots!"_

 _Everyone began either dodging or shooting at either the rockets or Trypticon but either of them knew that shooting at the giant lizard monster wouldn't hurt him a bit. Suddenly the rockets that Trypticon shoots went straight to the ground where the Bots stand. Dark Energon began to build up as spiders came out of the dark crystals._

 _Bumblebee then shoots the Dark Energon causing them to instantly disintegrate while dealing with the spiders at the same time. Both Optimus and Ironhide give it their all but Trypticon was still unfazed._

" _Our weapons aren't hurting him at all," Bee told them._

" _Keep your optics open," Optimus encouraged them. "He has to have some kind of weakness."_

 _Ironhide realized something behind the giant lizard's back. His power core seemed to be in a vulnerable condition. "Those power cores on his back look vulnerable."_

" _Yes," Bee smiled. "Something to shoot."_

" _Autobots, focus all fire on Trypticon's dorsal power core," the Prime commanded._

 _Trypticon was getting more and more aggressive. He shoots missiles from his back before shooting purple beam from his head. The Autobots then managed to shoot Trypticon's power core but that wasn't the end as there were two more to go. But that seemed to harm the giant lizard._

" _It's working!" Ironhide shouted. "Pour it on!"_

" _Nothing can stop me," Trypticon bellowed. "NOTHING!"_

 _They began shooting at the second dorsal power core but Trypticon wasn't going to let that happen. He fired everything he had, rockets, beams, lasers and every other. But the Bots wasn't going to let that throw them down. The second power core was destroyed and it was down to the last one._

 _This time Trypticon was in a really, really, bad mood. He began to throw everything he got at the Autobots._

" _You are all wasting my time. Lie down and die."_

 _The Bots were also pouring everything they got. They knew that if they lose, Trypticon will rampage right across Trypticon and all hope will be lost. They can't lose here now. It's now or never._

 _The Autobots then shoot at Trypticon's last dorsal power core giving all they got until finally the last power core was destroyed. Trypticon roared in pain as he stood up._

" _You will suffer for this, Autobots!"_

 _T he giant beast then slammed his claws at the ground where they stand and scratching the ground as he fell._

* * *

"But it's not over yet," Saber said.

"Why is that?" Louise asked.

" As the Autobots were walking close to the ledge…"

* * *

 _The Autobots then walked to close to the edge._

" _Thank Primus, it worked," Optimus said relieved._

 _Suddenly Trypticon went back up instantly and gave a roar._

" _LOOK OUT!" Bumblebee practically shrieked._

 _Optimus then pulled out his hand held energy axe with a charged up energy given to the axe._

" _You haven't defeated me Autobots!"_

" _You've lost Trypticon!" Optimus shouted._

 _He then slammed his axe down as energy burst out hitting Trypticon. The giant monster swayed a bit before falling to the pool of Energon. The Bots walked to the edge._

" _Autobots," Optimus began. "Roll Out!"_

* * *

Saito and Louise looked in awe.

"And that is how Optimus, Bumblebee and Ironhide defeated Trypticon. Jolly good story isn't?" Fireburst asked.

"After Trypticon's defeat," Saber began. "Optimus declared that a ship called the Ark will now begin its construction. The other Autobots were finally able to leave Cybertron, but were the only ones left behind."

"So what happened after that?" Saito asked.

"More than 5 years later, the Fall of Cybertron began."

"But that's a story for another time loves," Fireburst told them as he got up from the chair. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be in the library with Optimus reading some Science formulas."

"Wait," Saito stopped them. "Did you guys finally left Cybertron?"

Fireburst stopped in his tracks before looking at the two.

"Actually," Fireburst began. "Me, Saber and Wingblast were left on Cybertron with some couple of Autobots that were stranded on the former dead planet. The Ark was full."

"Luckily there were few transports left but we missed them. Talk about bummer right?" Wingblast said. "We were stranded on Cybertron with nothing to do and we gotta think of something real quick. Energon were now totally scarce and finding them would be a hassle. But I then thought of something. I remember Wheeljack had created few stasis pods and we thought that would be a good idea. So we went to Wheeljack's and in his secret basement found some stasis pods. We put ourselves inside and we were asleep for very long time."

"I see," Saito said.

"How long were you actually asleep anyways?" Louise asked.

"We were asleep for a very long time. More than 100 years if you will," Saber said.

"WHAT?!" the couple shouted.

Saber nodded. "It's true."

"Oh yeah, I'll be going to the Library now Loves," Fireburst told them.

"Have fun reading Science," Wingblast said.

Fireburst smiled before opening the door and closing it.

* * *

Optimus was reading books as a lot of books stacked a lot beside him on the table as he read the history, geography and politics of Halkeginia. So far the geography and the politics were a bit similar to the ones on Earth but yet different at the same time since this was obviously a monarch country.

"Hello Optimus," a voice said.

The Prime looked up and saw Fireburst walking towards him.

"Hello Fireburst," Optimus replied. "Do you need anything?"

"Just come here to read some science book," Fireburst said.

Optimus placed the book he was reading on the table and took one of the stacked books and gave it to Fireburst.

"Here," Optimus offered.

Fireburst then took the book. "Thank you Optimus."

He then began to grab a chair and sat down on it.

"Interesting, these science formulas are very similar to the ones I've read on Earth. But there are some different aspects to it."

"It is Fireburst. And I have found that the geography and the politics are rather similar also."

"Really? That's special," Fireburst remarked.

There was a long silence as the two began reading their books.

"Fireburst."

The young British-accented Autobot looked at Optimus.

"In the next thirty minutes I will gather everyone here in the Library. There is an announcement I wish to make."

"Alright then," Fireburst agreed. "What's it about?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Thirty minutes have passed and Optimus began to tap his side of his head.

"Autobots, you are all to gather in the library. An announcement will be made."

" Yes sir," everyone said.

* * *

Few minutes later, all the Autobots gathered in the library with their human form activated.

"I thank you all for coming Autobots. Recently I have planned an expedition to destroy any Dark Energon caves that are lying about in this land. But as you all know we do not have the enough numbers for the expedition."

"But were still not cancelling the expedition am I right?" Bumblebee guessed.

Optimus nodded his head.

"I am asking for one volunteer for this journey."

"I'll go Optimus," Fireburst said.

"Can I go too Optimus?" Wingblast said enthusiastically.

"No Wingblast, you are to stay here with Bumblebee and Saber. I need Fireburst's medical expertise."

Wingblast pouted a bit but agreed in the end.

"When will the expedition start?" Saber asked.

"The expedition will begin in the next few weeks. Are there any questions?" Optimus asked.

Every of the Autobots shook their heads.

"Good."

"I still feel that we do need additional member in the expedition," Bee then added.

"We only have five Autobots in this team," Saber recited. "I just hope to Primus that we can have just one more member in our team."

"Alert! Alert! Decepticon activities detected."

"Here we go again," Fireburst sighed.

"Bumblebee and Saber, you two will be guarding the academy. Fireburst, Wingblast you're with me," Optimus instructed.

" Yes sir," the Bots said.

* * *

"I'm going to go spar with the Bots, wanna come with?" Saito asked.

"No, I think I'm going to pass," Louise answered.

" _Hai, itte kimasu_ (I'm leaving)," Saito said as he closed the door.

As Saito was walking down the hallway he saw the Autobots going out of the Library. Where were they going?

Saito slightly jogged as he caught up with them.

"Hey guys, what are you all up to?"

"Optimus, Fireburst and Wingblast are going out while me and Saber stays and guard," Bumblebee answered.

"What happened?"

"Sky-spy detected Decepticon activities," Saber told him.

"I see. I even wonder how you guys can handle missions and the war so well. Must be tiring," Saito remarked.

"Experience and many years of fighting Saito," Bee said.

Saito nodded. "Yeah. So you guys got time for sparring?"

* * *

Two women began making their way to an exit. A butler was waiting for them in the exit.

"The carriage is ready mistresses."

"Éléonore, Cattaleya," a stern woman's voice called out.

The two women looked behind them to see a pink haired woman that had a serious and stern expression.

"Yes mother?" the blonde Éléonore asked.

"I wish you two a safe trip to the academy."

"Thank you mother," Cattleya thanked.

* * *

Groups of Vehicons were guarding an Energon derrick (AN: Which is an equivalent version of an oil derrick).

"Alright Cons, just a few more minutes then we'll all go home," said a Vehicon as he checked the status of the derrick which said 95%.

"How long is 'a few more minutes?" another one questioned. "We're stuck in our post for almost three hours!"

"Quit your whining it'll be done before you know it!" the Vehicon retorted.

"I hate this job," another one said. "It's better for me to just clean up our base."

"You said it."

Suddenly a sound of a blast hit one of the Vehicons causing them to look up to the right.

"Here we go again."

"Defend the Energon pump!"

* * *

A carriage went down the road with Éléonore and Cattaleya inside.

"We'll be there in another 10 minutes," the coachman said.

"The sooner the better," Éléonore declared.

Suddenly a loud crash on the ground was heard and startles both the women as they looked to frantically to the left and right to see what happened. They saw a giant fighting another giant on the ground. This startled the driver as he snapped the rope for the horse to go faster, away from the giants.

"What was that?" Cattaleya asked frantically.

"Some giant of some sort," Éléonore answered. "Driver, step on it!"

* * *

"Where is Wingblast?" Optimus asked.

"Don't know. I saw him fighting with an elite Decepticon before he went off nowhere," Fireburst said as he kept firing.

Fireburst pulled out his spear before charging at the Decepticons. He began to slice and dice at the Vehicons. Optimus kept shooting at the other Vehicons giving cover fire for Fireburst.

"Where is that kid?!" Fireburst began to worry.

Suddenly few balls of lightning began to hit the Decepticons. Fireburst and Optimus then saw Wingblast on the sky in his…Cybertronian jet mode.

"Someone called for help?" Wingblast asked.

"Glad to see your jet mode working little Wing,"

The purple jet then flew forward while shooting Decepticons that are on the ground.

* * *

" _Alright Wingblast, try it now," Ratchet said as he finished adjusting Wingblast._

" _Okay."_

 _The two were inside a large facility lab perfect for any experiment and testing. Autobots soldiers were busy bustling about._

 _Wingblast then got up before closing his eyes, concentrating. He then jumped as he tried to transform. But he fell down to the ground._

" _Ouch."_

" _You okay Wingblast?" Ratchet asked as he helped him get up._

" _Fine," Wingblast groaned while clutching his helm._

 _Wingblast sighed. "Okay, here I go."_

 _He then took a deep breath as he jumped and finally transformed._

" _Hey Ratchet it worked!"_

 _The doctor nodded. "You are now officially a triple changer."_

" _Nice jet mode little Wing," an Autobots soldier said._

" _Thanks."_

" _Looks like Air Raid's," another commented._

* * *

The last few Decepticons were taken down by Wingblast (still in his jet mode) and Fireburst.

"Clear," Fireburst said.

"All of the Vehicons are dealt with," Wingblast declared as he transform to his robot mode.

"Both of you stand back," Optimus ordered.

The two looked at Optimus as he grabbed his dual barrage cannons from his back and aiming it at the Energon pump. The two step far away as Optimus fired causing a huge explosion.

"WHOA!" Wingblast shrieked.

* * *

The two sisters looked back as they saw loud and big explosion far away.

"What was that?" the caravan driver asked while looking behind

Éléonore face palmed and groaned. Either she drink too much last night or did these days just got weird.

* * *

Saito jabbed, crossed, hooked and uppercut before performing a flying punch.

"Good job Saito- _aniki_ ," Saber said rather impressed. "You've improved a lot."

"Yeah," Saito said while catching some breath. "I've been practicing in the room."

"Hmm," Saber nodded.

"Once you're done with the punches, you'll move on to the kicks," Bee instructed.

"Okay."

"And don't forget to take your jacket though."

Bee then pointed to a blue jacket lying on the grass.

Saito nodded.

"Alert! Alert-seriously, can I just say something else besides that?" Sky-spy questioned.

"It's fine Sky-spy," Saber assured the satellite. "What are we dealing with?"

"I'm detecting a carriage with two horses coming towards the academy. You have any idea what it is?"

"Could it be Louise' elder sisters?" Saito guessed.

"Someone's coming out of the carriage."

"Can you give the description?" Saber asked.

"There are two women coming out. One has a pink hair and the other is blonde," Sky-spy reported.

"It's Louise's sisters," Saito realized.

"We'll have to put on the tarp on both me and Optimus' form," Bee said.

"Optimus, do you read me?" Saber then contacted the Prime.

"This is Prime, proceed Saber," Optimus replied.

"Sky-spy detected two beautiful ladies coming in the Academy," he reported.

"I'll have to put the tarp on my form first," Bee chimes in.

"Sit tight loves we're on our way!" Fireburst declared.

"I wonder who the two beautiful ladies are," Wingblast said.

Bee just sighed. "Oh Wingblast."

"I'll go tell Louise and I'll take the tarp," Saito told them before running to the dorm.

"Let us just hope things will play out well," Saber told Bee.

Bee nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

"Good to be back," Éléonore smiled as she looked at the building.

"Come on, let's come inside," Cattaleya said while holding a puppy in her arms.

They began walking inside before being greeted by the Principal Osmond and his assistant.

"It's glad to have you two back," Principal Osmond smiled under his beard.

"It's good to _be_ back principal," Éléonore replied.

"Shall we?" the principal gestured for them to come inside.

They started walking towards the building before…

"Has Louise returned yet?" Cattaleya asked.

"I was about to bring that up," the principal began. "She has returned to the academy."

Cattaleya could only smile with happiness. "Thank Brimir she has finally returned home. I've missed her."

"Hopefully she matured by then," Éléonore.

From afar, a yellow giant with horns looked at them quietly.

* * *

"Scrap," Bee cursed. "I hope the tarp is here."

"Bee," Saito's voice called out.

The warrior-scout looked towards the source and saw Saito was holding a large tarp along with the other students.

"Thanks for the help," Saito told the other five students carrying the tarp.

"No problem," one of them said.

They then laid the tarp on the grass.

"Good job everyone," Bee congratulated them. "Now all I need to cover myself and wait for Optimus."

"Good for you Bee. The others are almost at the academy," Sky-spy reported.

"The odds are even," Saber said.

"You guys can go back now," Bee told the other students.

"Good luck," one of them said before going back.

"I should go back too," Saito began. "Louise' sisters are expecting me."

Bee nodded his helm. "See you later then."

Saito jogged back to the dorm leaving the two Autobots behind.

"Louise is lucky to have him," Saber proclaimed while giving a small smile.

The Scout-Warrior nodded.

"Hello loves," a familiar British voice called out.

The two looked behind them to see the others had just arrived.

"Is the tarp ready?" Optimus asked.

"Glad you asked Optimus," Bee said as he showed them the tarp.

The Prime bent down and examined the tarp.

"This will do."

Saying no more words Optimus covered himself with the tarp while transforming to his truck mode. Bee transformed to his vehicle mode while doing what Optimus did.

The two then activated their holo-forms.

"Alright with that out of the way," Wingblast began. "How about Optimus' trailer?"

They all see the trailer sitting there in the corner.

"Scrap," Bumblebee and Fireburst cursed

Saber and Optimus just mentally sighed.

* * *

 **Few hardworking minutes later…**

"Alright," Fireburst panted and sighed. "We're done."

"Hope the sisters hadn't notice us though," Saber said.

"So we finish burying the Energon, and Optimus already summon the trailer back to his pocket (AN: Transformers has the ability to store their additional arsenals in an 'extra-dimensional' storage pocket) and what's next?" Wingblast then asked.

"What's next is that we either blend in with the staffs and students or…" Fireburst trailed off.

The Autobots went silent.

* * *

"Once again Queen Henrietta personally requested me and Cattaleya assist this school again," Éléonore explained to Louise as they were in her room.

"The Queen? Again?" Louise questioned.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Louise, where is your husband?" Cattaleya asked.

"Hey there," a voice called.

The three all turned towards the doorway to see Saito standing there waving at them.

"Hello Saito it's nice to see you again," Cattaleya smiled.

"Tell me Saito," Éléonore began as she walked towards him. "I hope you are treating Louise well."

"Y-y-yes Éléonore-sama," he stammered while trying to smile.

"Well, I think I'm done talking here. Saito!"

"Yes ma'am," Saito said as he stood straight like a soldier.

"I want you to start unpacking our things, follow me," she said as she walked out of the room followed by Saito.

Cattaleya then beckoned Louise to sit with her on the side of the bed.

"So Louise, how was your honeymoon?" she asked.

* * *

"I have baggage I need to unload from the carriage. You are to help the others unload. I have several special items for the academy," Éléonore instructed.

"Yes ma'am."

They two arrived at the carriage to see three people carrying things out of the carriage. As they got closer Saito only looked in shock as he knew who these three people were.

"Excuse me ma'am," one of them began. "Do you want us to send this directly to your room?"

"Yes," Éléonore nodded. "And be very careful with those things."

"Understood ma'am. Are these all the things?"

"There's still a few more," she nodded.

The three then made their way towards the building.

'What are Saber, Fireburst and Wingblast doing here?' Saito thought.

"Don't just stand there," Éléonore told Saito snapping his thoughts. "Help me grab the rest."

"Uh, yes," Saito replied as he grabbed the baggage.

* * *

"Well that's the last of it," Fireburst said as he dropped the luggage into a room.

"She is rather strict, from what I can tell from her expression and body language," said Saber.

"Nobles," Fireburst muttered under his breath.

"Cut them some slack Fire," Wingblast told him. "Not all the Nobles are bad."

"I know love. But I just don't like arrogant types of Nobles thinking highly of themselves," Fireburst replied in an upset tone.

"Guys!"

The three turned to see Saito standing at the door way.

"Yo," Wingblast waved.

"What're you guys doing?" Saito demanded.

"We're just helping you out while blending in the same time," Wing replied in his cheerfully casual way.

Saito was about to open his mouth but was stopped by the young scientist.

"Look Saito, I know what you're about to say," Fireburst began. "But they'll just ignore us if we play our cards right and us not making any suspicious movement or activity. Think about it, I don't they'll mind our clothes since they think it's just some commoner dress."

Saito stopped before thinking about it before sighing.

"Fine, please lay it low," he said before walking out of the room.

"Lay it low? Seriously?" Wingblast asked in disbelief. "We've been doing that for years during our stealth missions."

"We cannot overlook a situation such as this. Remember when Smokescreen made a mistake by revealing himself in front a human while Bumblebee intervenes?" Saber reminded.

"And got a picture taken from them by that human," Fireburst added.

Fireburst walked towards Wingblast and rubbed his head hard.

"Don't be arrogant alright?"

"Fine," Wingblast slightly pouted.

"Let us go," Saber beckoned the two.

* * *

Meanwhile Optimus and Bumblebee were resting in their alt mode while tarp was covered on them.

"That's it I'm going," Bee spoke up.

He activated his holo-form before walking away from the two vehicle forms covered in tarp.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to help out," Bee replied. "I'm not going to stay inside that tarp and do nothing while Saber and the others are doing some work. I'm going."

"That's the spirit Bumblebee!"

Optimus then activated his holo-form and followed Bumblebee.

* * *

"Alright just cut the fish like this, calmly," a chef said as he demonstrated to a young cook. "Okay?"

"Yes chef."

The young cook began to do as what the chef said.

"Chef Martaeu," another cook called to him.

"Yes?"

"We got two guys looking for you."

"Okay."

The chef then walked towards where the two new guys are. He stopped as he saw some maids looking at them as if they were fan girling over the new comer. The new comers have a black hair with blue eyes while the other one has a blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ladies!" the chef called out to the ones that are fan girling over them. "Get back to work."

" _Hai_ ," they said in unison before returning to their work.

"Sorry about the ladies," Martaeu apologized to the newcomers.

"No pressure," the blonde one assured the chef.

"So what can I do for you folks?"

"We came here to help things out in the kitchen."

"Oh?" the chef said. "That'll be great! What are your names?"

"I am Optimus Prime and this is Bumblebee."

"Please to meet you," the blonde smiled.

"Wait, you're names are…" Martaeu trailed off before widening his eyes in realization. "So you're the metal giants I've heard about?! How did you turn to this?"

"Long story," Bee said.

"We are here to help you and the others in the…kitchen," Optimus explained.

"Good enough for me," the chef smiled. "Can you cook though?"

" Well…" Bumblebee trailed off.

* * *

"Primus she is tough as nails," Fireburst said in bewilderment.

"Yeah, and she was all like 'you guys better be careful with these or else' in an intimidating tone," Wingblast recalled.

"She actually fits as a strict instructor," Saber commented.

The three were waiting in the dining hall for anymore orders.

"So…any idea how to kill time?" Wingblast asked.

"I AM kind of knackered," Fireburst answered.

"Let us just lay our head down on the table and rest," Saber said simply.

"Yeah let's," Fireburst nodded.

"Hey guys!" came Saito's voice.

"Are you scrapping kidding me?" Fireburst almost shrieked.

"Here we go again, right?" Wingblast mumbled.

"What does Ms. Éléonore wish for us to do Saito?" Saber asked, the only one that's still downright calm. (AN: How does he do that?)

"She wants one of you to take food from the kitchen."

Before any of the other two can say anything…

"I'll bring the food," Saber declared. "But you'll have to direct me to where the kitchen is."

The two sighed in relief. Saber always got their back, no matter what the situation is.

"Alright follow me."

Saber got up and followed him.

To Be Continued


	14. The Sisters part 2

**Note: Please note that this chapter may not be a bit amusing so forgive me for that. Plus I have school works on my hands and I'm pretty sorry if I haven't uploaded any stories for quite a while.**

"You know I'm rather worried," Saber spoke up as he and Saito were making their way towards the kitchen.

"Worried about what?" Saito questioned.

"About you and Louise,"

Saito looked at him in surprise. "What's wrong?"

" Well…"

* * *

" _Wait, what did Kup said about Petro Rabbits again?" Wingblast asked._

 _Before anyone could answer a sound of an explosion was heard from inside the building._

" _Decepticons!" Bumblebee yelled._

" _Saber, Wingblast, evacuate the students in the safe zone," Optimus ordered._

" _Affirmative,"_

" _Fireburst, Bumblebee you're with me, to the building!"_

" _Let's move," Bee then added._

 _The three shift to their human modes and ran inside the building to where the source of the explosion is. As they arrived there they saw the source was from Louise' room and quickly went inside the room, fearing the worse. As they opened the doors they saw everything was smoking from explosion and saw Saito collapsed on the floor. They also saw Louise standing there dirty and messed up from an explosion._

" _What happened here?" Bumblebee demanded._

" _Well I-uh," Louise stuttered._

" _Yeah?" Fireburst said in anticipation._

" _I-I caused the explosion," she said._

" _Saber false alarm," Bee then contacted through the comm._

* * *

"Not only that," Saber continued. "But also…"

* * *

 _Saber walked down the halls of the students' room making his way towards Saito and Louise's room. He is going to their rooms to have chat with them, get to know them more. He finally arrived at their room and began to open the door. As he opened the door he saw one of the most surprising things he saw._

 _He saw Louise whipping Saito on the ground shouting things such as 'how could you do this or 'I'll teach you a lesson.'_

" _Ahem," Saber coughed gaining their attention._

 _The two looked at Saber with surprised red faces._

" _Am I interrupting something?" Saber asked his voice slightly becoming pissed._

" _Uuuhhh, no," Louise answered._

" _Why are you beating your husband Louise-san?"_

" _H-he was in Tabitha's room lying down with her!"_

" _How would you know that?"_

" _I went to their room and saw him doing that!"_

 _Saber turned to Saito._

" _Is this true?"_

" _I-It's not like that!" Saito replied._

 _Before Saber can say anything Louise began to whip Saito causing him to beg for his life. She was about to whip him again until an arm blocked her from whipping his husband. Louise looked to who blocked her arm and was surprised to see Saber did it._

" _What do you think you're doing?"_

" _Teaching my husband a lesson, that's what!" Louise retorted._

" _And by teaching you mean to whip him?" Saber countered._

" _Yes!"_

 _She was about to whip Saito again but felt the whip suddenly taken from her. She turned to see Saber already holding her whip._

" _Louise-san, please stop this," Saber begged._

" _Give me the whip!" she shouted._

" _No."_

" _I said GIVE ME THE WHIP!"_

 _Sabers said nothing as he generated electricity to his hand and crushed the whip to dust. The couples stood there surprise. Louise was about to retort before Saber cuts in._

" _Have you ever given your husband a chance to explain himself?"_

 _She was rather taken aback by this and tried to find an answer to this but ended up stuttering._

" _You can talk to Optimus about this. I'm not an expert at counseling."_

 _Saber then walked out of the room. "I'll leave you two for now."_

 _The couples sit there as silence consumes them._

* * *

"Hey relax, it's like a daily life for me being treated like that," Saito assured the young Autobot.

Saber stopped causing Saito to stop too. He looked at Saber who had a very serious expression.

"Treated like that, your whole life, by your wife." Saber said in disbelief.

(AN: Hey, that rhymes).

"Y-yeah."

Saber shook his head. "Saito- _aniki_ , this has to stop right now."

"What do you mean?"

"If you are playing dumb _aniki_ then please stop," Saber said his anger slightly rising.

Saito just stood there in silence not knowing what to say to him. Saber then sighed.

"I will inform this to Optimus later. Right now we must get food for Louise' sisters," Saber said as walked ahead of him.

Saito said nothing as he followed him but gave a solemn expression.

They then arrived at the kitchen to see cooks bustling about.

"Excuse me," Saber said trying to get attention.

"Yes?" one of the cooks stopped and looked at the two.

"Oh hey Saito."

"What's up man?"

"Is there anything you need?"

"May I ask who is in charge here?" Saber then asked.

"Chef Martaeu."

"The two mistresses need food," Saber explained.

"Right away," he said as he left the two.

"He seems to know you," Saber said deciding he get rid of the 'slightly tense moment'.

"Yeah, after my duel with Guiche I was already popular among the staff members."

"That's quite a story," Saber mused. "But why would Guiche wish to have a duel with you?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time," Saber said, rather straight-forward.

"Oh, well it was when I was first summoned here-"

"Hey Saber!"

The young blonde turned to see where the voice was and widened his eyes a bit to see Bumblebee's holo-form doing his mock salute.

"What are you doing here?" the scout-warrior asked as he walked towards them.

"We were about to ask you the same thing Bee," Saito said.

"Just helping out," Bee merely answered. "I'd rather move my tailpipe and help out."

"Good for you my friend," Saber complimented.

"Where is Optimus?" Saito then asked.

"He's busy cutting foods, should've seen him cutting lightning fast."

"Wait he's cooking?!" Saito almost exclaimed.

"We forgot to mention to you that Optimus has some skills in cooking," Saber explained. "But he only cuts foods."

"Are there things I don't know about you guys?"

"A lot actually," Bee answered with a smile.

"The food is ready," a chef said while he pushed a food cart prepared for the two women.

"Thank you kind sir" Saber thanked him.

"You're welcome," he smiled before getting back to his work.

Saito was about to push the cart but Saber got in front of him and pushed it instead.

"I'll push it," Saber insisted.

"See ya Saber," Bee waved goodbye.

Saber looked at back at him and nodded.

"Let us go _aniki_ ," he told Saito.

* * *

Fireburst and Wingblast were, in Cybertronian term, powering down. Wingblast was resting his head on the table while Fireburst tilted his head to the right.

"What are you two doing?!" a voice shouted.

Both the Autobots jumped and looked to where the voice was. They looked to see Louise' sister (the strict one) on the stairs staring at them with a cross expression while her hands were on her hips.

"Anything you need ma'am?" Fireburst asked, his voice was slightly unclear due to the power down.

"What are you two doing here sleeping?" she demanded in her strict tone. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

'Gosh she reminds me of a strict mother,' Wingblast thought.

"We have nothing to do for the time being and we thought taking a rest would be one of the best options, since after taking a rest we can do the tasks more efficient and organized," Fireburst reasoned with a polite tone. "And also one of our friends went to the kitchen along with Saito to get the food."

Éléonore thought for a moment. She didn't have any tasks for them for the time being and their luggage were all unpacked. She looked at them for a brief silent moment.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," Éléonore said, agreeing with him. "Well then, carry on."

She then goes back up the stairs before disappearing out of sight.

"Wow," Wingblast said amazed at her attitude.

Fireburst sighed. "Oh well, let's just lay our heads down."

"Oh, right."

The two powered down once again.

* * *

Éléonore opened the door to her room to see Cattilya petting her pets. She sat down on her chair as she began thinking. Cattilya then looked at her.

"Something wrong sister?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking,"

Éléonore looked at her before noticing something.

"Where's Louise?"

"She went back to her room."

"I see. How is her Honeymoon?"

"It was great. She told me Saito's world is full of amazing things."

"Hmm, any problems she encountered?" Éléonore then keep on asking.

"Don't worry. Only husband and wives arguments that's all," Cattilya assured as she smiled.

"Good. You know you don't have to come with me."

Cattilya looked at her sister.

"It's alright. I have to work hard and strife forward."

"You know I'm worried about your sickness right? Not only that but I'm worried something dangerous might happen too."

"What are you implying sister?"

Éléonore sighed.

"Remember when those mercenaries broke into the school many months back?" Éléonore then asked her.

Cattilya widened her eyes in realization before nodding her head.

"I really don't want you to come with me. I don't want anything bad happen to you."

"It's alright. I can fend for myself."

Before Éléonore can continue a knock was heard.

"Excuse me mistresses, the food is here."

Éléonore then went and opened the door revealing the young blonde from earlier along with Saito and with the food tray.

"Good, bring it in."

Saber did what she said as he pushed the tray inside the room.

"Bon Appétit," Saber said.

"Oh yeah, Saber," Saito said to him in realization.

"Yes?"

"I have to go to the Undine Knights meeting. I'll see you then."

"Hmm, Godspeed then _aniki_ ," Saber wished him luck.

Saito nodded as he got out of the room in a flash. Before Saber got out of the room he noticed Éléonore looking rather worried.

"Excuse me Ms. Valliere," he then asked Éléonore. "Is something matter? You look rather worried."

Éléonore looked at the young blonde. "It's nothing."

"Alright then ma'am, I'll be taking my leave now."

He got out of the room and closed the door leaving the two.

* * *

Saito walked down the hallways making way to the meeting room. As he was walking he then heard a voice calling to him.

"Saito where are you?!"

He instantly recognized to be Louise' voice was about to call back but stopped as he began to think. He remembered what Saber told him earlier. Right now, he didn't know if meeting Louise now is a great idea.

"Saito are you here?!" Louise's voice then got closer.

He snapped out his thoughts and quickly ran away from her voice.

* * *

Guiche and the members of the Undine Knights were standing around a rather big table with many papers scattered here and there on the table, while Guiche explained their plan.

"Alright so we will be-"

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Saito panting from exhaustion.

"S-Saito?" Guiche stuttered surprised to see him.

Saito closed the doors and hide in a corner.

"If Louise asked any of you where I am please tell her I'm not here,"

Before any one of them could respond the door opened to reveal Louise.

"Has anyone seen Saito?"

Guiche looked to his right a little bit to see Saito putting his finger to his mouth indicating him to not tell her where he was.

"I'm not sure," Guiche lied.

"Alright then," Louise replied.

She then closed the doors and walked away. Saito came out of his hiding spot and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Guiche."

"Why avoid your wife?" Guiche asked.

"It's complicated. Now can we continue?"

* * *

Everyone in the kitchen was amazed at how Optimus cuts the vegetables with lightning speed.

"You know, he might actually win in a cooking competition," a young chef said.

"Hell yeah he is."

"All done," Optimus said as he placed the knife down.

Everyone gave Optimus applause especially Bumblebee.

"Alright everyone, get back to cooking," the head chef ordered.

"Yes chef," they said as they all dispersed back to their station.

He then walked towards them.

"You know you might actually be a big help around here," Martaeu said.

Optimus nodded. "But I am sorry say that I may not be around to help much."

Martaeu laughed. "It's alright."

"If we do have spare time, Bumblebee and I will drop by and help around."

"Good to hear," Martaeu smiled as he put his hand on Optimus shoulder.

"Supreme Commander," a voice said.

The three looked to see a blonde kid walking to them.

"May I please speak with you?"

"Of course Saber," Optimus said before looking at the head chef. "I must take care of this."

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Optimus then gestured to Saber to follow him as they went somewhere.

"That blonde kid's your brother?" Martaeu asked Bumblebee.

"Brother in arms," he answered.

"I see."

* * *

"This cannot be ignored," Optimus proclaimed having heard about how Louise treated Saito. "I will have a word with her. But I will also have a word with Saito also. I have a hunch that he also may need counseling."

"Thank you Optimus," Saber thanked.

"I will finish up all the work in the kitchen. Once I am done I will talk to the two," Optimus explained.

"Understood Optimus," Saber nodded.

"Now, I will take my leave of you."

"Of course Optimus, good luck," Saber wished him luck.

Optimus then walked away with him and Saber did the same with him thinking about the couple. He hopes no problems befell upon them, if it does he could only fear the worse.

* * *

Louise was beginning to lose her patience. Everywhere she looked Saito is nowhere to be found. Where could he be in this academy? She could only fear the worse of Saito sneaking out of the academy with a girl and cheating with her.

She shook her head.

No, of course not. Saito wouldn't do that right? But what if he…

" _Have you ever given your husband a chance to explain himself?"_

She thinks back on what Saber asked her. Why didn't she let Saito give a chance to explain? Is it because she's too ignorant to the point of not having any patience given towards him?

"Ah seriously what am I going to do?!" Louise shouted, rubbing her hair in frustration.

"Woohoo!" a voice cheered.

Louise snapped out of her thoughts and ran to where to source was. She then saw Wingblast doing somersaults while Fireburst was reading a book.

"Best be careful not to hit anything," Fireburst remind him.

"Hey don't worry this me were talking about," Wingblast said as he continued his somersaults.

"Hey guys!"

The two turned to see Louise as the two stopped what they're doing.

"Hello Louise-san. Anything we can help you with?" Fireburst asked.

"I'm looking for Saito."

"Saito?" Wingblast questioned.

The pinkette nodded her head.

"He was taking Saber to the kitchen since he didn't know the way," Fireburst explained. "Whatever happened, the two must've finished the task already."

Louise said nothing as she looked down in deep thoughts.

"Oh hey Saber!"

Louise looked to her left to see Saber beside her, causing her to jump.

"I reckon your task is going well," Fireburst assumed.

Saber nodded. "Yes."

Wingblast ran over to him and hugged him. Saber returned the hug and gently rubbed his holographic hair.

"Have you seen Saito Saber?" Louise then asked him.

The blonde turned to her. "He-,"

"Louise," a baritone voice spoke.

Everyone looked Optimus walking towards them down the stairs.

"Louise, I need to speak with you," Optimus proclaimed.

"M-me?" she stammered.

Optimus nodded. "Meet me at the courtyard."

"But…"

"Now Louise," Optimus said his voice getting more serious.

Louise felt a tense feeling before nodding her head.

"Follow me," Optimus instructed.

The Pinkette said nothing as he followed the Autobot Leader. Leaving Fireburst and Wingblast rather baffled at this.

"What's going on?" the purple haired Autobot wondered.

* * *

The walk was very silent as Optimus and Louise made their way towards the courtyard. Louise gave a worried expression not knowing what's really going on, she was looking for Saito and now suddenly Optimus wants to speak with her. When they finally arrived at the courtyard they saw Saito sitting down while talking with Derflinger.

"It's not that I don't want to talk with Louise but…oh I don't know Derf, it's hard to explain."

"Well, I'm sure Optimus knows how to solve something like this. I'm not much of a counselor by the way. I'm just a talking sword used for combat after all."

"Yeah, you said it."

"Saito!"

He jumped to see Louise having a really unhappy expression on her face with Optimus behind her.

"Good luck partner," the sword said before sheathing himself inside the scabbard.

"Hey Louise," he said slightly nervous.

"Saito tell me one thing why I haven't seen you lately. I've been calling you, searching for you, even asked people around if they've seen you."

"Look Louise-"

"You're with another girl aren't you?" Louise falsely assumed.

"No I-"

"You went away with this _girl_ right?" she continued.

"Louise let me-"

"You want yourself to be whipped again don't you? Well I'm more than happy to," she said pulling out her whip.

"Louise, please!"

"ENOUGH!"

They turned to face Optimus who had a very stern expression, almost angry even.

'I think I've seen everything,' Derf thought.

"This is what Saber told me Louise, you jumped into conclusions whilst not letting Saito explain what happened first hand."

Louise kept quiet as she kept her head down.

"Saber asked a good question. 'Why haven't you given a chance for Saito to explain himself?'"

"B-b-but," Louise stammered.

"Do you wish to explain your side of the story?" Optimus asked, now calm.

Louise looked at Optimus. He actually gave her a chance to explain herself! Unlike her family though…well except for Cattilya.

Derflinger sighed inside the scabbard. Well, you know what they say: This is going to be a long day isn't it?

* * *

The three pretender Autobots were still in the hallways doing what they do (or doing nothing I don't know…) Wingblast yawned before going back to sleep on the table after doing all those crazy somersaults while Fireburst was teaching Saber Science and Math.

"Hello everyone!" a soft voice spoke.

The three looked to see a certain pink haired woman walking down the stairs. She shared a similar look to Louise.

"Goodness me is she a beauty," Fireburst quietly said.

"Yeah," Wingblast agreed.

"Hello there ma'am," Saber greeted her as he stand up and walked towards her. "I assume that you are the sister of Ms. Éléonore's?"

The woman nodded. "Yes I am."

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Saber asked.

"I'm just here to talk with you three," the woman explained.

Saber gave a brief silence, "Alright then."

He then pulled out a chair for her to which she smiled and obliged. Saber pulled a chair to sit beside her.

"So Ms…" Saber trailed off.

"Cattilya is my name."

"So Ms. Cattilya, what do you wish to talk about?"

Cattilya smiled. "Getting to know you three,"

Saber blinked his optics. "Oh."

"What do you wish to know?" Fireburst asked.

"Hmm...Where do I start?" Cattilya wondered. "Ah, what are your names?"

"My name is Saber, pleasure to meet you."

"Wing's my name."

"Fire, scientist, and doctor, you name it."

"Please to meet you three."

* * *

Soundwave walked down the dark purpled hallways as several Vehicons and ground soldiers walked past him. After flying around the sky and scout he finally returned after three straight days.

"I actually kinda like Soundwave if you ask me," one of the foot soldier said passing by.

"Yeah, he's actually kind of creepy," the other said.

Soundwave said nothing as he kept walking.

Eventually he arrived at the command room where he saw Megatron, Onslaught and Shockwave discussing about their next plan. Onslaught looked up to see Soundwave arrived at the room.

"Ah, Soundwave," Shockwave began. "We are discussing our next plan."

Soundwave nodded as he joined in the discussion.

"The Autobots have been intervening all the time. I'm going to lose my fragging patience," Onslaught snarled.

"Not only that but we need to expand our territories in order to get ourselves more resources throughout the land," Shockwave explained.

"But whenever we decided to take action the Autobots would suddenly popped out of nowhere and scraps everything up," Onslaught added.

Silence came upon them.

"Unless they have a satellite," Shockwave concluded.

"Then it is decided," Megatron proclaimed causing the three to look at him. "Find the satellite and destroy it, and as for gaining more territories…"

Megatron turned towards Onslaught.

* * *

Optimus nodded his head in understanding. "So you actually have perverted thoughts for other girls Saito?"

"Yes," he replied. "Don't know why but I had it in me."

"Leading Louise to get mad at you," Optimus continued.

Saito nodded, "Hmm."

"Louise is not wrong. You should not peak at girls since you have a wife. This may lead to adultery. And as for you Louise," he then turned his head towards her.

Louise looked up to Optimus.

"Whipping your husband will not help at all. It will only cause more harm than good."

Louise nodded.

"Very well then," Optimus said. "I think you both clearly know what you must do."

He turned his helm to Louise. "Give your husband a chance to explain himself Louise, and Saito…"

"Hmm?"

"From then on you will _not_ peak at other girls again, do you have my word?"

"I understand."

"Good. Fail to obey these terms and I will not be happy," Optimus slightly threatening them.

The two gulped as a cold feeling trickle down their spine.

"I'm joking," Optimus assured them causing the two to look in shock. Before any of them could say anything…

"Optimus!" Sky-Spy's voice rang in his helm.

Optimus quickly tapped the side of his head. "Go ahead Sky-Spy."

"I'm in a serious predicament!" Sky-Spy shouted while blaster fires were heard.

"What is going on?" his voice sounding concerned.

"I'm being chased by Seekers!"

"Hang on old friend!"

Optimus then looked to Saito and Louise.

"Tell the others I'll be away saving Sky-Spy," he told them.

They nodded their heads.

"We will," Saito said.

"Thank you," Optimus thanked before dispersing his holo-form to nothing.

* * *

Sky-Spy kept dodging the shots of every Seekers as they sped across the sky as if it was a Grand Prix race.

"And here I thought my day was suppose to be going well," the little satellite muttered.

Sky-Spy saw many trees below him and had an idea.

'Alright then, how about we take things to the next level?'

He flew down to the dense forest as the Seekers follow the little satellite. Sky-Spy dodged every tree in sight while all the Seekers dodged poorly crashing through every tree.

"Lieutenant, the trees are blinding are sight on the target," a Seeker said to a certain Lieutenant.

"Everyone, pull up, I have an idea," he said.

All the Seekers then do what he said as they got out of the forest.

'Oh no, don't tell me,' Sky-Spy thought as he realized what is happening.

"Open fire!"

All Seekers fired down upon Sky-Spy as every tree in the forest were obliterated in the process.

"Oh that is just nice now isn't it?!" Sky-Spy sarcastically said. "No regards for beautiful plantation!"

He continued to dodge every impending fire of doom.

"Persistent little probe," the Lieutenant mumbled.

Suddenly one of the Seekers was shot as he was sent plummeting down the burnt forest.

"What the?" one of them cursed.

"Contact!" another one shouted.

* * *

"Is Saito a nice person to you?" Wingblast asked like nine-year old.

"Of course he is," she smiled.

"Is being a magician or noble-"

Fireburst then closed his mouth. "That's enough."

Cattilya laughed before her expression turned solemn. "I apologize if my sister was being hard on you three."

"It's alright," Saber assured her. "We've been ordered around by our superiors to do tiring activities."

"You three were in the military?" she asked, shocked.

Judging by their age they seem too young to join the military.

"Hard work, little rests, you name it," Fireburst said.

"What are your roles in the military," she asked.

"I was a combat medic, Saber here was a sergeant while Wingblast is a first class private," Fireburst explained.

"I'm sorry for you."

"Don't mention it Ms. Cattilya," Wingblast gives her an assuring smile. "We've been through a lot and here we are."

Cattilya then smiled back at him.

Fireburst suddenly thought of something as he looked at her. He didn't know if asking this question is really appropriate but maybe asking her wouldn't be bad judging by her personality.

"Ms. Cattilya," Fireburst spoke.

"Yes?"

"What are your views on commoners?"

Her expression dropped to one of sadness.

"Well, for me they are hard-working people that deserve respect. I felt sorry for them being treated as inferior beings. I don't know why society is very cruel."

The three were suddenly reminded of Cybertron's past, of how the Council treated the working class to such dangerous works like in the mines while the high and middle class lived safe.

"In the end the commoners were treated better since the new queen came to throne."

"Oh you mean Queen Henrietta?" Wingblast asked.

"Yes."

"I remember her inviting us into the castle to stay for the night. She's so nice," Wingblast explained.

"Really? I'm surprised she invites travelers from unknown lands."

" Believe me when I say this Ms Cattilya, her guards have been spying on of ours when he strolled around. But they have a right to be cautious," Saber said.

* * *

 _Optimus walked down the hallways. He thought strolling around the place would refresh his thoughts since he needed this. As he walked he noticed someone around the corner but didn't look back. He doesn't blame them though, it's not every day you see a stranger popped out of nowhere and asked for a place to stay in the palace._

" _You can come out now," Optimus said not looking back._

 _The guard gave a surprised expression but came out anyway. Optimus saw the guard was female, wearing a light green uniform, a white cape, a short haircut and had a sword beside her._

" _I assume the queen wishes to monitor our activities."_

" _I proposed it," she replied._

" _What is your name?" Optimus asked._

" _My name is Agnes, captain of the musketeer and the queen's guard."_

" _My name is Optimus Prime, please to meet you Captain Agnes."_

" _Where do you come from, Optimus Prime?" Agnes asked._

" _From a far away land," he merely answered._

 _She still eyed him suspiciously._

" _If you wish to keep an eye on me, perhaps you may stroll with me? I do not know my way around the castle."_

 _The captain gave a little thought. "Fine."_

 _Optimus nodded. "Shall we?"_

 _She said nothing as she walked with him._

* * *

"Speaking of which I wonder what he's doing now?"

"Who?" Cattilya asked.

"Our boss," Fireburst said. "Maybe he's still counseling Saito and Louise."

"Really?" she asked surprise.

"Yeah, it's a husband and wife relationship advice," Fireburst replied.

* * *

Optimus dodged every shot from the Lieutenant and his remaining two Seekers. Eventually charged and slam the Lieutenant before blasting him with his hand-held Ion Blaster. He then crashed landed on the ground. Optimus stowed his Ion Blaster away before blasting small missiles from his back. The missiles made their way towards two fleeing Seekers as the.

"I CAN'T SHAKE THEM!" one of them wailed.

In the end the missiles hit them causing a huge explosion. Optimus stopped and looked at the explosion wondering if they've survived.

"Looks like this fight is over,"

He flew down to search Sky-Spy.

"Sky-Spy come in, all threats are neutralized."

"Very well, I'm coming over to your location Optimus," Sky-Spy said though the comm.

* * *

"I think it's going well," Fireburst assumed.

Suddenly Cattilya thought of something. "Excuse me, but I need to go. My elder sister is expecting me."

She then stood up from her seat.

Wingblast smiled. "Ok! Talk to you soon."

Saber and Fireburst just nodded.

"Goodbye," she smiled as she went up the stairs and walked away.

"Now those are the types of Nobles I find very logically perfect," Fireburst spoke up.

"Hmph, you sound like Shockwave right now," Wingblast pointed out.

"I do not, thank you very much," he retorted.

"Hey guys," Saito's voice came about as the Autobots looked to see him and Louise walking towards them.

"Hello Saito, I see Optimus has discussed some matters to you and Louise-san," Saber assumed.

"He did," Louise said. "Optimus-"

"We're back!" a voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see Optimus walking towards them with Sky-Spy floating along with him.

"What happened?" Wingblast asked.

"I was having a pretty normal day scanning about before a bunch of Seekers were about to kill me!" Sky-Spy almost shouted.

"Seekers?" Louise questioned.

"Decepticon Flight Squadrons," Fireburst replied.

Saber then turned to Sky-Spy.

"We may have to keep you on the ground for now Sky-Spy, we cannot risk you up on the skies again. Not while the Decepticons grew more cautious," he explained.

"Guys!" a girl's voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see a girl running towards them. She has a very long blonde hair that has two ponytails on her side, her uniform is same as the others while she wears a purple cape.

"Beatrice," Louise said.

She stopped as she gasped for air.

"Anything we can help you with Ms. Beatrice?" Sky-Spy asked.

Optimus had a sinking feeling that something might have happened.

"My, country, has been, attacked."

"WHAT!?" they shouted.

"A messenger came from my country," she began explaining. "He said giant golems start destroying everything."

The Autobots don't need to need to think twice as they know all too well who these 'golems' are.

"They're attacking the side of the country where my father, the king, resides," she continued.

"Do you know where your country is Princess Beatrice?" Optimus asked, having been informed that she was a princess from a small country from Guiche.

"Far to the East. Usually took almost one day to arrive."

"Fireburst you stay here and monitor our progress," Optimus instructed.

"Yes sir," Fireburst saluted.

"Hold on, before you all go," Sky-Spy interjected his wired arm stretched out.

Everyone looked to see four small black devices on his hand.

"What's this?" Wingblast asked.

"These devices will help me and Fireburst to monitor your activities," the little satellite explained. "Since I can't show myself on the skies for now,"

"Good," Optimus nodded as he tapped the side of his forehead. "Bumblebee this is Optimus. Meet us at the courtyard now."

"On it," Bee said through the comm.

"Move out!" the Prime ordered.

"Wait, can I come to?" Beatrice asked.

'Not this again,' Fireburst thought as he remembered countless stories about humans asking that question from either Bumblebee, Dreadrock (TF: Cybertron Jetfire), Bulkhead and especially Optimus.

"It's too dangerous. You may stay with Fireburst and Sky-Spy since they'll monitor our activities."

"It's okay," Louise assured her as she put her hand on the princess's shoulder.

"Let's go Autobots!" Wingblast cheerfully shouted as he ran.

To Be Continued


	15. Sword of Light and Dark

"Are we there yet?" Wingblast asked anxiously.

"Almost there Autobots," Sky-Spy said through the comm.

The Autobots departed to the skies and was heading towards the small country where Beatrice lived.

"Pour on the speed!" Optimus ordered.

The Autobots then sped faster on the skies, hoping that they weren't too late to save them.

* * *

Henrietta sat down on her throne as she sighed while her personal guard Agnes kept watch beside her. She wished to take a rest. Then there is also the incident about the patrol squad that was killed by something out of the ordinary. Giants compose out of metal, and not only that but they look like horrifying monsters? What kind of heartless creatures are they? These peoples have families to come back to and now…she sighed once again.

Suddenly the doors burst open revealing a frantic guard as he bowed at the young Queen's presence.

"Your Majesty," he panted.

"Please Gordon, save your breathe," the queen said.

After taking several breaths he began to explain. "I bring bad news. The small country Guldenhorf has been attacked."

"What?!" she asked shocked as she stood up from her throne.

"Half of the country was attacked leaving nothing behind. But the good news is the other half of Guldenhorf is spared."

Queen Henrietta looked down in worry and dread.

"What is happening in Halkeginia?" she asked no one in particular.

"I wish I have the answer my queen," the guard said.

"Is the attack from any other neighboring countries?" Agnes asked.

"It may be captain but the reason why they attacked half the country is maybe a warning but I'm still not sure…"

Henrietta took a deep breath. Now is not the time for worry.

"Gordon, rally the troops!"

* * *

"We're here!" Bee said as they saw what seemed to be a country now a smoldering wreck.

"No, were too late," Saber solemnly said.

The four land down and looked around them with horrified expression. Everything was a mess, houses are destroyed, trees were obliterated, cracks in all roads. But what's worse is that they saw burned out corpses lying on the ground and human skeletons scattered about.

This was terrible. Megatron isn't playing around. He WILL not stop until everything in his way is no more.

* * *

Beatrice looked from the hologram monitor in horror and dread. Everything she has, her people, her father the king, half of her country. Everything was destroyed. She fell to the floor crying uncontrollably. Louise and Saito also watched in horror and sadness.

How could they? How could they do something such as this?

Louise then sat on the floor comforting Beatrice.

"Why?" she sobbed.

One by one the student heard crying as they went to see what it is. All they saw was Beatrice crying and the destroyed country from the hologram monitor Sky-Spy provided.

Fireburst looked in sadness as he fell to the ground too. He started chanting what seemed to be a prayer but in a language that no one understands.

"What's Fireburst doing?" Saito asked.

"He is chanting a religious Cybertronian prayer that was used during the Great War," Sky-Spy explained.

* * *

"Come on Autobots, we can't give up hope," Wingblast said cheering them up. "Who knows if there are any survivors?"

"Wingblast is right," Optimus said. "Scatter and search for survivors."

"Yes sir!" they shouted.

Suddenly a muffled voice was heard. The Autobots with their well trained audio receptors (Ears) heard the sound.

"We heard that alright," Wingblast remarked.

"How can you tell?" Bee sarcastically asked.

Optimus then put a finger on his mouth indicate for them to be quiet. He looked towards some rubble to where the source of the muffle sound was. Optimus turned to Saber and gave him a hand gesture. Saber nodded as he transformed to his human form. He walked towards the rubble slowly. He carefully lifts the boulder up to reveal a woman and three kids. Optimus then gave another hand gesture to the other Autobots to shift to their human forms. Wingblast and Fireburst did so while Optimus and Bumblebee went somewhere to hide their vehicular form before shifting to their holo-form.

"Are they gone, the metal golems?" the woman asked in fear.

"Yes they have ma'am," Saber said.

Optimus and Bee then came back.

"It's okay you can come out now," Wingblast assures her while giving an assuring smile.

The woman hesitates but comes out anyway. She brought her three children outside with her from the rubble. She saw two more giant metal golems looking at her until Saber explained that the two are with him. She then looks around and saw the total devastation that was wrought to her home, she fell to the ground and cried while holding her children.

The Autobots just looked at her in sadness.

"Are there anyone else here alive?" Saber asked while he touched her shoulder to calm her.

She turned to Saber. "I don't know. My husband was dead right in front of me, saw him disintegrated into bones."

She then continues to cry.

Saber looked at her. Why? Why does this always happen? These people don't deserve this!

Optimus suddenly saw Saber's eyes suddenly glows with slight red. Saber then shook his head as if to resist the urge to do something drastic.

* * *

Fireburst finished chanting his prayers as he looked on at the poor mother. One of his fists began to envelop in flames. One by one the students notice this.

"They will not go unpunished," Fireburst snarled quietly as if two voices were combined.

"FIREBURST!" Sky-Spy shouted.

"Huh? Fireburst said his voice sound normal again and his fist no longer enveloped in flames.

" _ **Control yourself, and focus on the task at hand**_ **,** " he whispered speaking in Cybertronian.

" _ **Right, sorry.**_ "

"What was that about?" a student asked.

"I didn't know you could use magic," Louise said.

"Oh it's nothing," Sky-Spy told her.

* * *

Optimus looked around him. He can't help but notice that this whole thing, he felt that this was somehow orchestrated. Suddenly he widened his optics in realization. Seekers suddenly chasing Sky-Spy while the news of a how the halt of the country was attacked and destroyed.

"Optimus, you okay?" Bee asked.

"Why haven't I overlooked this," he spoke.

Bee looked in confusion while Wingblast cheers the children up.

"Megatron sends his Seekers to hunt down Sky-Spy thereby distracting him from detecting any Decepticon attacks, which then leads the Decepticons an opportunity to attack."

Bee looked in shock but before he could say anything a loud roar was heard from the distance. The mother looked in fear as she huddled near her children while the Autobots took defensive position (even though they're still in their human form).

"Get ready," Bee said.

The ground shook as heavy inhuman footsteps gradually grows louder. They then saw, what seemed to be something all too familiar for the Autobots.

"No way," Wingblast gasped.

A large metal beast came into which stands on two legs and a large tail behind him. The being has large teeth with grey and gold plating on his body rather far away but enough for the Autobots to know who it is.

"It's Grimlock," Optimus gasped.

Optimus moved forward as he touched his left side of his head to activate his comm. link before whispering.

"Grimlock is that you?"

"Optimus?!" the beast known as Grimlock said.

The beast then transforms and shifted to his bipedal mode. He has grey and gold plating, his face has a visor covering his mouth and another visor that is red, covering his eyes.

"Just stay where you are," the Prime instructed.

"Why? What's going on?!"

"We have humans in the vicinity, they must not see you in your current form."

"We gotta maintain the whole Robots in Disguise Grim, we're in another universe," Bee explained.

"What the scrap?"

"Long story."

"But what are you all doing here?" Grimlock asked.

"We were going to ask you the same thing," Bee said.

"Well, small universe huh," Grimlock remarked.

"Actually it's a whole lot of quadrillion universes," Wingblast said.

"Hey Wing! Did you receive the package Swoop gave to you?"

"Oh yeah, I like it,"

"Don't worry, it's just a small earthquake," Saber assured them.

"How did you get here Grimlock?" Optimus asked.

"Well…"

* * *

" _Now remember Grimlock you gotta be careful. These things are prone to easily malfunction. Me and_ _ **Engineer**_ _worked on this teleporter along with Medic a few weeks now," Snarl explained. "Though Medic was kinda busy with the council and medical jobs, he stopped by sometimes."_

" _Yeah, don't worry," Grimlock assures the robot stegosaurus._

" _Okay, I'm gonna go get some supplies," Snarl said as walked out of the room._

 _Grimlock looked at the teleporter._

 _Outside of the lab Snarl started to unpack the supplies with Engineer helping him. Engineer was all red with two wings extending out his back similar to Silverbolt's design during the War for Cybertron days. He had a construction-like helmet on his head._

" _Hey Snarl I forgot to mention something about the teleporter," he said._

" _Oh? What is it?"_

" _Some parts of the teleporter had the parts from the space bridge tower incorporated in it. You know the one that Shockwave built?"_

" _Wait what? Wouldn't that be dangerous? And whose bright idea was this?" Snarl demanded._

" _Well Medic decided to try and test it out for experimentation. I asked him if he had the permission from Magnus. He said yes but I get the feeling he's lying."_

" _Well we better do something about the teleporter," Snarl suggested. "And you know Medic, always thinking about his crazy experiments. I'm starting to think his crazy experiments and Shockwave's are kinda on par with each other."_

 _Back at the lab Grimlock looked with curiosity at the device as he went around the lab table._

" _Hey Grim can ya help us out?" Engineer's voice can be heard from outside._

" _Yeah coming," he said as he turned his back before accidentally knocking off some objects on the table. Some of those objects then fell down on the teleporter._

 _The teleporter began to spark. Everything around the place began to shake._

" _Uh Snarl?" Grimlock called out but no answer._

 _The shaking then stopped causing Grimlock to look around in confusion. "What the frag is going on?"_

 _Small particles then formed on the teleporter, it creates a small bright glowing sphere._

" _Whoa," Grimlock looked in amazement before looking closely at the sphere._

 _Suddenly an invisible force started to pull Grimlock._

" _What?!" he shouted as tried to pull himself away. He was surprised how much strength the force is pulling him inside the sphere despite him resisting._

" _Grimlock," Snarl's voice came in. "I told you we need your help, what'ca doing there?"_

 _He walked in the lab room before looking with dread and shock as Grimlock was sucked in to the sphere. His head was already inside the sphere._

" _GRIMLOCK!" he shrieked as he ran towards him._

 _Before he can reach Grimlock within 5 feet he was already sucked in as his screaming voice echoed in the room._

" _What in tarnation is going on?" Engineer demanded as he went in the lab room. He looked around the room. "Where's Grimlock?"_

 _Snarl then looked at Engineer with a horrified expression._

" _Aw hell," Engineer cursed._

* * *

"After that I crashed in a forest, it was night time so I decided to hide in a cave. Morning then came in and I walked around feeling frustrated as to how I got myself in this mess before hearing an explosion very far away from where I was. I went to investigate and found you guys," Grimlock explained.

"What are the odds," Saber mused.

Wingblast nodded. "Hmm-hmm."

"What are you guys talking about?" the kid of the mother asked.

"Oh, just the good ol' times," Wingblast replied before he converse with the family.

"You know I'm very happy about this reunion but aren't you all going to find any more survivors under the rubbles?" Fireburst demanded. "Because I'm pretty sure they're waiting for their arses to be saved."

"Fireburst is right," Sky-Spy chimes in.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Grimlock shrugged off.

For the next 15 minutes the Autobots were searching for any survivors with Wingblast calming the families down with his 'made-up' stories, he managed to make the children's laugh. They told Grimlock to keep an eye on anything that was coming while he was in a very distant location. Soon enough they found quite a lot of survivors.

"That's the last of them," Saber said.

"Good," Optimus said.

"Optimus something's on the sky," Grimlock reported through the comm.

"What is it?" Wing asked.

Grimlock adjusted his optics to get a better look. He saw what looks like fleet of ships.

"Well, time to get to it," Grimlock said as he pulled out a two-barreled blaster.

"What do you see Grimlock?" Saber asked.

"Looks like fleet of ships, maybe Decepticon?"

"Optimus can you face the sky?" Sky-Spy instructed through the comm.

The Prime did so as faced his body towards to the sky.

"Alright let's see here. Oh my," Sky-Spy gasped.

"What do you see?" Optimus asked.

"Those fleet of ships, they're not Decepticons they're humans. They're Tristan's!"

"They're what now?" Grimlock said confused.

"Okay everyone this'll go by like a breeze if we play our cards right," Bee instructed.

"Alright, can someone please fill me in on this?" Grimlock demanded.

"They're not our enemies Grimlock," Saber started to explain. "The fleet of ships belongs to Tristain, which is what the kingdom is called."

"Huh," Grimlock replied. "How do you know?"

"One of the professors explained it in the Library," Saber said.

* * *

 _The Autobots gather around the table in the Library as Professor Colbert explained more about Tristan and Halkeginia._

* * *

"Hey guys, Queen Henrietta is on that ship," Wingblast said looking up at the sky.

"I swear Wing," Fireburst began, "If you're pulling our servos again I'm-,"

"No he's right," Sky-Spy cuts in. "Look!"

Several smaller ships began to land on the village with soldiers on top of them with a certain purple haired young woman with golden armor and a white cape.

"Bloody hell," Fireburst cursed.

"Alright she's coming down. Like what Jazz said stay breezy," Bee said.

Everyone looked at him with a 'what the hell' look.

"I think what Jazz refer is 'to stay cool' Bumblebee," Optimus corrected him.

The smaller ships land on the village as soldiers set their foot on the ground and began to scatter around the village. The Queen was the last one to come out with guards (women actually) making a circular formation around the Queen to protect her.

"Hey look Captain Agnes is there," Wingblast pointed out.

"How could you tell," Fireburst sarcastically said.

"Move out! Search for any survivors," the superior officer said.

"Sir look!" one of the said.

The saw groups of people being gathered with four individuals that the Queen was all too familiar.

"It's those travelers again," Agnes said rather surprised.

"Such a small world huh," Henrietta said.

Henrietta and Agnes walked towards the four despite the guards around them.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Prime," Henrietta smiled.

"Why is everyone calling him that?" Sky-Spy whispered.

"Good to see you too your highness," Optimus replied.

"I wasn't aware you were here."

"We were travelling around the land before we notice a smoke from afar," Optimus lied. "We decided to investigate only to see this place in ruins."

"I see," she said before her expression turns to that of sadness. She looked around before noticing something, or someone.

"Where is your comrade with the dark red hair?"

"He is not here with us, he suddenly felt homesick so he went home," Optimus lied.

As Optimus was talking to Henrietta Bee suddenly noticed a bright twinkling light from afar as he focused his vision where it was from. He widened his optics in shock as he saw a human-sized Terminator lying in the rubble hidden from sight, a sniper rifle pointed directly at the Queen with a red dot on her head.

"Your highness all refugees are evacuated back to Tristain," a soldier said.

"Good we'll-"

"LOOK OUT!" he shrieked.

Before any of the humans around the vicinity could react Bee jumped in front of the Queen and took the shot. Wingblast, in a flash got in front of them as a shape of a bow formed by yellow lightning starts to take form. A yellow lightning arrow started to form as he started pulling. He released the arrow as it flies past several knights and eventually hitting the target causing an explosion.

"What?" the Queen questioned.

"Haven't used this in a while," Wing remarked.

"CONTACT!" Saber shouted.

* * *

" _Aah, nothing but the sound of destruction gets my mood so jolly," Brawl said._

" _Yeah, good times," Vortex said. "I gave some loopty loop somersaults to this one human and let me tell you-"_

" _Shut it, we're nearing the command center," Onslaught silenced them._

" _Okay, fine," Vortex said before sighing. "Suck the fun out of everything."_

 _The three Decepticons went in the command center as they saw Megatron and Soundwave talking to each other._

" _Lord Megatron," Onslaught said out loud gaining his attention. "We've completed the mission."_

" _Excellent work, now get out of my sight."_

 _Onslaught nodded as he went and two others went out._

" _There may still be survivors," Soundwave said._

 _Megatron sharply sighed with anger. But before he can say anything…_

" _Lord Megatron I may have an alternative solution."_

 _The Decepticon leader turned to the one-eyed scientist._

" _Explain."_

" _I've been working on experiments that are tied with the Terminators," Shockwave explained. "They are human-sized Terminators, I've been meaning to program them for purposes where no other regular Decepticons can do."_

" _Such as?"_

" _Infiltration, assassination and any other mission that doesn't require devastating brute force," Shockwave listed._

" _Have you tested them?" Megatron asked._

" _I have, do you wish to see the results?"_

 _Megatron nodded._

 _Shockwave then typed in various codes and digits as the video came on. Megatron saw all the various recordings. These human-sized Terminators perform various tests Shockwave throws at them. He sees one of them taking down a target silently._

" _I have also programmed their brain modules to think critically."_

" _Interesting, send them,"_

* * *

"Protect the Queen!" both Agnes and Optimus shouted.

The Queen's guard escorted her to a safe place as soldiers, Bee, Saber and Wing were on guard while Optimus guards the Queen along with an unpleasant stare from a certain captain.

The Queen, the musketeers and Optimus were hiding behind a big rock while the three bots

"Is your wound okay?" Wing asked concern.

"It's fine, it's just a scratch."

"An attempt assassination," Agnes said. "We'll have to get you back to the castle."

Optimus looked around as the two converses. Suddenly he saw a transparent figure appearing out of nowhere before something was pointed at her. Wasting no more time Optimus pushed the pointed object towards the sky as a shot was fired. This gained attention from everyone in the vicinity. The transparent disappeared as another human-sized Terminator was shown. Optimus slammed the rifle on his head causing him to let go and stumble back. The Prime then crushed the rifle to pieces with his bare hands as he looked at it.

The Prime was rather amused to see the Decepticons had invented something like this. The thing charged at him while throwing a punch but Optimus blocked with his arm. He then grabbed the arm of the thing as he chopped it with his other arm. The Prime wasn't done however as he grabbed the head and crushed it with a strike of his elbow. He let go as it fell to the ground.

"Grimlock, stay where you are, that's an order," Optimus said in an audible yet quiet whisper.

"But I hear a shot," he said through the comm.

"The humans will see you, and it will cause a panic, stay put Grimlock. Unless if you have a holo-form you're welcome to jump in."

Grimlock thought for a moment, "Alright then."

'Interesting,' Optimus thought before bending down to see the perpetrator.

Multiple clicking sounds of rifles caught his attention as he looked up to see more transparent figure aiming for the Queen and her guards. He quickly got in front of the Queen and her guard before raising his hands up. A blue energy aegis appeared as sounds of shots were heard. Multiple shots were firing at the shield as the onlookers behind him looked on in shock and marvel.

 **( AN: There was this one time Optimus actually created a blue shield with his bare hands in a Japanese Transformers show. I'm freakin serious).**

* * *

The students who looked on (especially) widened their eyes in shock while Louise gave a horrified expression while closing her mouth, fearing the worse that might happen to her beloved Queen and best friend.

* * *

Suddenly multiple blue energy shots appeared from nowhere seemingly hitting the transparent figures but hitting something else. The transparent on the multiple figures disappeared as numerous human-sized Terminators were shown with their guns broken. They looked up to see Saber, Wing and Bee jumped over the rock and on to the ground as they rose up with the purple haired boy smiling at his opponent.

Saber opened one of his palms to reveal a blue energy ball.

* * *

"Ok wait, how in Brimir's name is he able to summon a magical orb in his palm?!" Louise demanded wondering how such a metallic being is able to do that. "And also, how is Wing able to manifest an electrical archer in his hands?!"

Everyone turned to Fireburst looking for answers.

"It's a long a story," Fireburst said after having recover from his anger. "I'll explain later."

* * *

Without saying any words they disperse taking them on. Saber jumped and thrust his palm forward as the energy ball hit multiple targets. Wingblast jumped and backed kick one before side kicking another one on his right. Bumblebee pushed kicked one of them before jumping in to the air and side kicked the other.

Neither of them was holding back as Queen and her personal guards watched on. Optimus could've sworn that it was like watching one of those Earth action martial arts movies when he's watching it with his Autobots whenever he have free time.

The other endoskeleton Terminator began to make their way for the three as they were distracted but stopped as they heard a noise, but it was more of a war-cry as they looked behind them. They saw a giant muscular man with light brown skin, bald hair style and beard charging towards them. The muscular man then bashed five of them before grabbing another and bashed it on the ground before punching another.

"The hell you didn't invite for this party?!" Grimlock demanded.

"We're kinda busy here Grim!" Bee retorted.

"Who's the giant?" Agnes asked.

"A replacement for one of my travelling comrade, and an old friend," Optimus replied.

"He's one juggernaut I'll give him that," Henrietta stated.

After a good few minutes all Terminators were all demolished as none were left standing.

"That hit the spot," Grimlock smiled.

Optimus' blue energy shield disappeared as he walked towards his men.

"Another job well done," the Prime congratulated.

"Don't mention it Supreme Commander," Wing smiled.

"Impressive," Henrietta's voice said.

Every Autobots turned to her as she walked towards them with her personal guards following her.

"Your Majesty," the Autobots greeted her.

"My Queen," Optimus began. "This is our muscle, Grimlock."

The Queen and her guards looked up and were rather bewildered to see this giant man.

"Grimlock, this is the Queen of Tristain, Queen Henrietta," Bee introduced.

Grimlock reached his hand to her to which her personal guards reacted by pulling their swords, thinking that he might harm the Queen.

"Please to meet you Queen," Grimlock said in a booming voice. "My name is Grimlock."

Henrietta realized that this giant man just wanted to shake hands.

"Oh, yes, please to meet you as well," she said slightly stammering as she took his hand. She was very surprised the first time he felt his big hands.

"Your majesty!" a soldier came up to them.

"What is it lieutenant?" she asked.

"We have news that the duke of this country is alive. He's taking refuge on the other side of the country."

Everyone especially the Autobots were very pleased to hear this, especially a certain blonde princess hearing from the other end.

"That's good to hear," Henrietta smiled at this news.

"So the other side of the country is spared?" Bee asked.

"Yes, we believe it's some kind of warning from an enemy nation. Why they do this, we don't know."

"How did the duke escape?" Optimus asked.

"Reports said that the duke went through an underground passage," he replied.

"Hmm," Optimus nodded.

"Your highness you have to go," Agnes insisted. "We must get you to safety before anymore assassination befell upon you."

"Very well," Henrietta nodded before facing Optimus. "We shall depart Optimus Prime."

"Have a safe journey back your highness," the Prime replied.

She went walked away from them along with her guards. Agnes looked at Optimus and the others before nodding her head. She then joined her fellow guards and Queen walking away from them.

* * *

"Sir!" a Decepticon soldier entered the command room.

He saw Megatron facing the window with his hands on his back.

"We have a problem."

"The Autobots," Megatron guessed.

"Y-yes sir."

Megatron gave a snarl. These Autobots…

"Prepare the ground bridge," was all that Megatron said to Soundwave before pulling out a sword. The blade was dark-purple colored while it glowed, few spikes were surrounding on the blades' sides and the hilt itself was rather crooked. "I'll do it myself."

* * *

"Goodbye your Highness," Wing waved goodbye to her.

Henrietta turned her back and smiled and waved him back.

"We should return to the academy," Optimus said.

"No doubt she'll be very happy about her father being alive," Saber stated.

"Welp, let's go," Bee said.

"Hey, that's my line," Wing said.

The Autobots started to walk away.

"Then you gotta be faster," Bee smiled as he ruffled his Wing's purple hair.

"I still want more," Grimlock grumbled.

"Don't worry Grimlock, there'll be more Decepticons for you in the next mission," Optimus assured the T-Rex.

Optimus, Bee and Grimlock disperse their holo-form as the two Pretender Autobots kept on walking.

"You know Saber," Wing began as he gave worried expression, which is rare because usually the purple Autobot always smiles. "I'm starting to worry about you and Fireburst's rage."

Saber looked at his brother in arms.

"If Megatron and the others start to tear this world apart, I just hope the rage wouldn't get the better of you guys."

 **(AN: Saber, Fireburst and Wingblast's full back-story will be revealed in the next chapter).**

Saber put one of his hands on Wing as he gave an assuring smile which is rare for Saber give a smile

"I have you, Optimus, Bumblebee, Fireburst and Grimlock to help me out. I'll be fine Wingblast."

As the two kept walking his arm was suddenly grabbed by Wing as he stopped walking causing Saber to stop walking as well. Before Saber could ask what was wrong, Wing gave him a tight hug. Saber said nothing as he returned the hug before closing his eyes. He felt something wet on his shirt but doesn't mind.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Bee asked through the comm.

The two then broke off their hugs.

"If you're listening we're going to meet near the forest, so better get going troops," he then added.

"Yes Lieutenant," Saber answered.

 **(AN: Bumblebee is a lieutenant if any of you guys don't know).**

Saber looked at Wing to see few remaining tears on his optics. He wiped them off with his thumb before smiling again.

"Let's go."

Wing nodded and smiled. "Right."

The two then ran to where Bee said they're going to rendezvous.

"Bee, can you give us the location?" Saber said.

"Sending now," he replied.

* * *

The three commanding officers (now in their robot mode) were waiting near a forest for the two.

"What do you think they're doing?" Grimlock asked.

"Not sure Grim," Bee shrugged.

"Give them time you two," Optimus told them. "They'll be here."

Suddenly a sound of a ground-bridge suddenly opens above them.

"What the?" Bee said.

"Sky-Spy we don't require a ground bridge," Optimus said.

"What are you talking about? It's not me," he answered, confused.

Before anyone could say anything a loud war cry was heard from the ground bridge as a figure dropped down from the portal. The three commanding officers waste no time as they dodge the incoming figure hitting the ground. The figure hit the ground as a small quake shook the ground for a few seconds.

The three don't need to know who this is as they pulled their weapons out. Optimus slid his right hand and activated his energy axe. Bumblebee pulled out his Decepticon Hunter while Grimlock activated his energy shield and pulled out his sword.

"Optimus it has been a while," the figure stood up as he gave a sinister smile.

"Oh scrap," Bee cursed.

"Megatron," was all that Optimus said.

* * *

"Who's that?" one of the students asked.

"That everyone is Optimus Prime's long time enemy, Megatron."

"He looks quiet intimidating though," another one said.

"What is that black barrel on his right arm?"

* * *

Megatron said nothing as he generated enough purple energy to one of his servo and slammed it on the ground causing a purple shock wave that burned some of the tree's forest that was nearby. The three jumped and levitated in the air as Optimus and Bumblebee used their free hand/servo to shift to their blaster. They fired at Megatron but he brought up an energy shield. Megatron fired at them with his fusion cannon at the three as they dodged the blast with the exception of Grimlock. The shot then hit Grimlock's shield.

"You okay Grim?" Bee asked.

"Scrap that cannon's tough as hell," Grimlock grumbled.

Megatron kept firing at them. Optimus flew straight towards his long time enemy as he proceeded to do a flying side kick at him. Megatron dodged as Optimus skidded across the ground. The Decepticon leader looked at him, his fusion cannon on his arm began to shift smaller as it stowed away inside his arm. He slid right arm down as he activated his purple energy mace.

Optimus looked back at Megatron as he stowed his ion blaster away so that only his energy axe is available. The two locked their optics as if they're staring each other down. Grimlock was about to engage until…..

"Grimlock wait!"

"What now Bee?"

"We'll attack at the right time."

Grimlock looked back at the battle between Optimus and Megatron before thinking about it.

"Fine," Grimlock begrudgingly agree.

The two stared at the two leaders.

"Autobots we're here," Saber's voice came in through the comm.

The two looked at Saber and Wingblast on the ground in their robot mode.

"What's wrong?" Wing asked.

"See for yourselves," Grimlock pointed his servo at another direction.

The two looked at what Grimlock was pointing at to see the two leaders staring each other down.

"So the Emperor of Destruction has made his appearance," Saber remarked.

"About time though, we haven't seen him these few chapters," Wing added.

Optimus and Megatron charged at each other as they started clashing their energy weapons, neither of them were holding back. Megatron swung his mace only for Optimus to dodge as he counterattacked only for Megatron to dodge too.

"Attack when I give the word," Bee instructed.

Optimus was about to slash at Megatron only for the dark lord to wrangle his mace around his axe. He threw Optimus to the ground before slamming him to another ground. He proceeded to punch him but Optimus blocked his fist and blast Megatron's face with lasers from his optics temporarily blinding Megatron. Optimus deactivated his energy axe so that the mace would no longer restrain him. He punched Megatron's face, followed by another. He gave a hook to Megatron's side of the face before giving him an uppercut causing him to fly up to the air.

Megatron quickly recovered as he landed on the ground safely. He cracked his neck before laughing.

"How I've missed this Optimus. The two of us fighting as the galaxy watches on!"

Optimus said nothing as he pulled out one of his barrage cannon and a handheld ion blaster in the other. He started blasting Megatron while the dark lord dodged the blasts as explosions flew everywhere. Megatron transformed to his tank mode as he fired a shot Optimus. He jumped as the energy shot hit the forest trees. Optimus landed on the ground as he stowed his weapons away before charging at Megatron. The dark lord transformed to his bipedal mode as he did the same.

The two gave a war cry before punching each other in the face.

"Ooooh right in the faceplate," Wing said.

The two skidded off of each other. They recovered quickly as they continue their battle. Optimus pulls a punch but collided with Megatron's fist. They did the same with the other fist and the next one, and the other one as the punches gets real fast and quick. The last punch caused a shock wave near the area they're in.

Optimus threw an uppercut but Megatron blocked it. Optimus gave a hook only for him to block it with his arm. Optimus strike with an elbow only for Megatron again to block it with arm. The Prime the knee kicked Megatron in the gut followed with a jab to Megatron's face. Optimus proceed with another jab only for the dark lord to counter with a side kick to Optimus' gut.

Megatron then punched Optimus in the face causing to skid on the ground. Before he could do anything however a blue shot was fired at Megatron only for him to be unfazed. He looked up to see three Autobots charging at him shouting their war cry. Saber shift his servos to the Path Blaster and started shooting while Grimlock pulled out his laser cannon (which had two barrels on it). Wingblast also fired yellow electric balls at the dark lord. Megatron suddenly disappears into thin air.

"What the? Teleport?!" Wing shouted in disbelief.

"How?!" Grimlock demanded.

"The more important question is," Saber began. "Where is he now?"

A shadow suddenly looms over them. They looked up to see Megatron on top of them few meters away. They dodged as Megatron's fist hit the ground.

Bee came to Optimus' side as he saw him shaking his head while clutching it.

"You okay Optimus?"

"Never better Bumblebee."

Optimus looked to see the three engaging Megatron.

Grimlock having his sword pulled out did a downward slash at Megatron only for the dark lord to dodge the strike. The Dinobot then shield bashed him but not before Megatron pushed kicked the shield causing Grimlock skid back a bit. Megatron felt a shot hitting him. He looked to his right to see Saber pelting round at him while running around Megatron. He aimed his Fusion Cannon and fired at him several times causing Saber to dodge from every shot.

Megatron heard a battle cry and looked behind to see Wingblast performing a flying side kick on him but he dodged yet again from Wingblast's kick. Wasting no time Wingblast pulled out his spear (while giving it a twirl) and strike at Megatron but he blocked it with his Fusion Cannon. Saber pulled his sword out as he strike at Megatron only for him to block Saber's sword with another arm which somehow had a weapon with three spikes.

'The Death Claw?!' Saber thought as he remembered reading about this weapon in the Hall of Records. It was used by Megatron during the days when the Autobots were searching for the Cyber Planet Keys to save the universe from an impending doom.

As he was deep in thought Megatron pushed the two back.

"I have no time to deal with the three of you!" Megatron snarled as he stowed his battle claw away and his fusion cannon as well.

Megatron then summoned a new weapon one that's all too familiar for the six Autobots witnessing as they widened their optics in horror.

"No," Optimus gasped.

"It can't be. I thought this was locked in the archives," Bee said.

"Just great," Wing muttered.

"Oh kill me now," Grimlock cursed.

Saber said nothing as he kept staring at the weapon in Megatron's hand.

* * *

"No bloody way," Fireburst muttered.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Sky-Spy trailed off.

Everyone present (including Kirche and Tabitha) looked on with wide eyes at the dreaded weapon Megatron was holding in his servo. It had multiple spikes on the sides and was glowing with dark and purple color. The hilt was colored black and it looked like was crafted by dark magic as it looked crooked. This made Tabitha unknowingly dropped her book to the floor.

"What?! What is it Fire?" Saito asked.

"What is that thing?" Louise demanded.

"The Dark Star Saber."

* * *

Surges of purple electricity began to form the dark sword as it hits Grimlock, Saber and Wingblast causing them to scream in agony before dropping to the floor unconscious. Optimus widened his optics in horror as the three lay on the ground.

"Don't worry, they're unconscious. But they will feel the pain for a few days," Megatron said.

"Bumblebee," Optimus spoke causing the scout-warrior to look at him. "Get Saber, Wingblast and Grimlock out of here, I'll distract Megatron."

"Right," Bee nodded as he ran to the three Autobots but Optimus grabbed his arm causing the warrior scout to look at him.

"Do not come back for me. THAT is an order."

Bee gave an unreadable expression but nodded his helm.

Optimus got up as he summoned a weapon as well. He manifested from thin air as Optimus caught it with his servo.

"Now this is a treat," Megatron smiled. "Haven't seen this in quite a while Prime, the Star Saber."

Optimus gripped both his hands on the sword.

"Just like old times Megatron," Optimus said with a hint of anger.

Bee then rushed to the three badly wounded Autobots.

"You guys gonna be okay," he assures them. "Fireburst, Sky-Spy."

* * *

"Don't have to say twice," Fireburst said.

"Come one Sky let's go,"

Fireburst and Sky-Spy ran like there's no tomorrow. He stopped as he ran back to Saito and Louise.

"Where are you going?!" Sky-Spy demanded.

"Alright, I need you two to distract the Sisters from any windows that directly show the court that we bots usually are in until I figure something out."

The two nodded as Fireburst ran back to where Sky-Spy was waiting before disappearing from sight with the satellite.

"Everyone!" a commanding voice suddenly shouts which cringes the students before looking to where the sound comes from.

They saw Éléonore and Cattilya standing not far from them.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Oh we're just, hanging out?" Kirche explained.

"Class is in session everyone! You all have 15 seconds to go to all your designated classes or detention will be right in your doorstep!" Éléonore shouted.

The students and Saito (though he was not a student he too was scared) all ran like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

"Opening the ground bridge now Fireburst," Sky-Spy said.

A green portal appeared in front of them as Fireburst went to the portal. He stepped out on the other side as he saw Optimus fighting Megatron with the Star Saber and Megatron fighting Optimus with the Star Saber with purple energies glowing around them.

"Fireburst!"

The combat medic turned to Bumblebee with the three on the ground.

"Help me with this!"

They carried Saber first through the portal and set him on the grass. After he was through they carried Wingblast. After Wingblast was through they carried Grimlock with a lot of struggle.

"Primus he's heavy as a Decepticon Leaper," Bee remarked.

Megatron saw that the two were carrying Grimlock back to the ground bridge, he was going to attack them but Optimus punched him in the head.

"Eyes front Megatron!"

After so many struggles the two carried Grimlock into the portal.

"Alright, we almost got it," Bee said.

The two then disappeared through the portal.

"Alright just put him here," Fire instructed. "Sky, close the ground bridge."

"But Optimus-"

"He'll be alright," Bee interjected. "Just close it."

Sky-Spy hesitates for a bit before closing the portal.

"I hope I know what you're doing," Sky told Bee.

"Optimus told me not to come back for him, for now we can just put our trust in him."

The two set Grimlock down alongside the wounded Saber and Wingblast still gritting their teeth in pain. Fire, Bee and Sky-Spy looked at them with either worry or sadness.

"Aw Primus," Bee said.

Fire transformed right hand into his Energon Repair Ray. He fired it on Saber, then Wingblast and Grimlock.

"You guys feeling any better?" Fire asked with concern.

"Maybe the slightest?" Wing replied with a struggling tone.

Fire kneeled down to touch Wingblast but pulled back as he felt a sting on his servo.

"Damn it. Must be the Dark Energon,"

"What do we do?" Bee said

"What I can do," Fire began as he aimed his Energon Repair Ray towards Saber.

Megatron and Optimus clashed, parried, slashed with their sabers causing purple energy to continue to glow around them. Megatron did a vertical slash but Optimus blocked it, he attempted to do a stabbing motion at Optimus but he dodged it. Optimus tried to slash at Megatron's head only for him ducked his head down. Megatron did a horizontal slash as Optimus jumped. The Prime then bring his sword down at Megatron as he blocked it. Optimus leaped away from Megatron still facing the Dark Lord. They charged at each other clashing their blades once again.

Megatron attempt to punch him but Optimus dodge it before he side kicked him in the guts, causing Megatron to stagger. Megatron summons his fusion cannon on his right arm again as he begins to shoot the Prime. Optimus blocked every shot with his saber. Megatron retracted his fusion canon inside his arm before doing a horizontal slash causing a wave of energy, charging towards Optimus. The Prime cut the energy wave to two.

* * *

" _Gotta say, it's good to have you back in the Realm of the Primes Optimus," a robot said._

 _He was very small in stature with white colors, aquamarine, and a light dark green on him. He also had a stone in the center of his abdomen. He also floats with his legs crossed._

" _It has been a while Micronus," Optimus replied._

 _The location around Optimus and Micronus was an ethereal plane with dark pink skies and stars._

" _I didn't expect you to come back though," Micronus said as he floats forward. "Me and the others were right, you really aren't ready yet."_

 _Optimus said nothing but nodded._

" _Ok Optimus, what's in your hand?"_

 _Optimus looked to his right hand to see the Star Saber suddenly in his hand._

" _The Star Saber."_

 _Micronus nodded."Currently you know how to release energy waves from the saber. But there are varieties of techniques you haven't learned. Which is why I won't be teaching or even supervising you in today's training."_

 _Optimus gave a curious expression._

 _Micronus looked behind Optimus. "You'll be training with him."_

 _Optimus turned to look behind as he widened his optics in shock._

" _Hello there Optimus."_

" _Prima…"_

" _Good luck Optimus," Micronus said before disappearing into thin air._

" _Now Optimus," Prima began. "Let us start with concentrating energy on the Star Saber. There are going to be lots of variations. So pay close attention."_

 _He gave a smile to Optimus before opening one of his palms and summoned another Star Saber._

" _Shall we begin?"_

* * *

Optimus closed his eyes as he put the Star Saber in front of his face as he started concentrating on what Prima told him. Megatron seeing this as an opportunity charged at Optimus, but the Prime opened both his optics as the saber glowed bright blue as it release energy blast from the saber, hitting Megatron far.

Optimus looked at the saber in amazement. Damn, that worked alright.

He looked up to see Megatron charging at him again.

Optimus thrust forward his saber at Megatron, firing the same energy blast at him. Megatron dodged as he continued to charge at the Prime. Optimus' saber glowed bright blue again as he performed multiple slashes with multiple energy waves bursting out. Megatron skidded to a stop as he activated his energy shield, slightly knocked back by the force of the energy waves.

Suddenly Megatron disappeared out of sight causing Optimus to stop as he looked around. His senses kicked in as he dodged out of the way as Megatron's saber was about to struck him in the back. Megatron lunged at Optimus again but the Prime stab the saber to the ground causing blue energy waves to burst around him. Megatron dodged just in time by flying off to the sky.

'I wonder how and where you start performing all these techniques Prime,' Megatron thought.

* * *

"How is the status?" Fire asked, now very exhausted.

"A bit well actually," Sky-Spy answered with a slight tone of hope.

Fire said nothing as he looked at the three Autobots lying on the grass.

"I need to…rest," Fire said as he sat on the ground, shifting his Repair Ray back to his hand while trying to breathe normally.

"Just keep up the good work Fire, you can do this," Bee encouraged.

"Thanks Bee," Fire smiled before looking at the three. "How are the three of you doing?"

"Better," Grimlock answered as he lifts his head up to see his surroundings. "So this is our base?"

"Actually we're in a human academy," Sky-Spy answered.

"What?"

"Since we need to protect the students here from any harm the Decepticons may give, and also seeing Megatron's reputation on using humans as bargaining chip, it would be wise for us to stay here. And also the teachers and students know who we are," Sky explained.

"Welp, that explain things," Grim said. "Imagine them seeing me right?"

Silence consumes them.

"You guys got Energon here?" Grim asked.

"Yes, but it's inside Optimus' trailer and also buried inside the ground," Fire explained.

"What?" Grim questioned.

"We have visitors that didn't know us Transformers yet, and we are trying our best to maintain our Robots in Disguise, since we don't want the whole 'Age of Extinction' to happen again," Bee explained.

"But what about me?" Grim demanded. "What am I suppose to disguise myself?"

"Have you got any advice from your cousin that share the same name as you?" Sky answered.

Grimlock shook his head. "I didn't. I thought I was never going back to Earth again."

"It's actually an alternate version of the Earth," Fire corrected before getting up. "Alright, back to work."

"You know everyone, something bugs me," the small satellite then spoke.

The Bots turned to face the satellite.

"What?" Grim asked.

"Why would Megatron attack just half the country when he can obliterate all of it?"

"Now that you mention it," Fire said as he stopped firing his repair ray. "Maybe it's because of conserving energies?"

"I don't think so, our technologies improved so much to the point we can survive without energon for 24 hours. But of course, we need to refuel sometime," Sky-Spy explained.

Before any of them can speak…

"Hey guys, what's that?" Wing suddenly asked, his condition getting a little better.

The Autobots looked behind to see a bright light suddenly shone from far away before it began to get bigger and bigger.

"COVER YOUR OPTICS!" Bee shrieked.

* * *

"So remember," Éléonore began. "We must use the magic and spells at the right time."

Saito laid his head on the table already bored and tired. She looked at Louise who took every note her sister said as she wrote on the chalkboard."

'Damn she's serious.'

Saito gave a bored sigh as she continued to look at Éléonore and her teachings.

"Teacher look!" a student suddenly said point to the window.

The students and Saito looked towards the window as some got up and look.

"What is it?" she asked slightly irritated as she walked over to the window.

She looked at the window before widening her eyes in shock.

"EVERYONE SHIELD YOUR EYES!"

* * *

 **(AN: What actually happened…)**

"Enough of this Prime, I should end it here and now!" Megatron exclaimed.

Megatron's saber then began to glow a darkly purple color as the blade had purple electric current coming out of it. Optimus looked at the dark blade before looking back at Megatron, optics now purple while the dark lord gave the Prime a vengeful glare that would send nightmares to any know beings. Optimus got to his sword fighting stance as the Star Saber he's holding now glow with white, along with his body radiating with red aura. His optics then turned white.

* * *

" _This is one of the most powerful attacks," Prima told him._

 _He generated a lot of power to Star Saber as it glowed white while white auras surround the first Prime. Optimus looked on in marvel._

" _Pay attention to the target there," Prima pointed as Optimus looked to where he pointed._

 _The last Prime saw a gigantic version of Unicron (a dummy), similar to the manifestation as he remembered fighting such creature on Earth before. Prima then got to his fighting stance, sword at the ready as he looked at the target. The first Prime charge with blinding speed as he slashed at the target, bright light then exploded from the target. Optimus shielded his optics as the bright light seemingly consumes Optimus. When it was done he looked to see the dummy had either disintegrated or vanished. He looked around to see where Prima have gone too._

" _Remember,"_

 _Optimus looked behind to see Prima._

" _This is one of the most powerful attacks and may deplete most of your energy reserves, but not too severely. An attack like this can not only destroy a star but can destroy a planet if concentrated with so much power," he explained._

 _Optimus nodded. "Hmm,"_

" _However there is another which is more powerful than this. An attack so powerful it may shake reality itself. One of which must be used only if absolute necessary. But that is for the next lesson. I hope you'll be prepared for the next lesson Optimus."_

* * *

'If I can use the right amount of power and not too much, I may be able to perform this attack. So as to not destroy this planet by accident,' Optimus thought.

"PREPARE YOURSELF PRIME!"

Megatron charged at Optimus from the air while the Prime did the same as he launches himself to the air. The two gave battle cries as the two blades clashed causing bright light to spread before everything went white.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **AN: So guys I'm back, boy has it been quite a while since I uploaded that last chapter huh? And boy are there so many words in this chapter. Sorry it took so long but I need to get ideas, be inspired and should really start writing this chapter instead of playing games. In the end I've finally made this chapter, and also I have come up with a new crossover story for Fanfiction and that is Ratchet and Clank crossovering with Uncharted. Though I'm still not sure when and how is it going to take place in the Uncharted timeline. So the next chapter would be about the origins and the history of my OC characters that are Saber, Wingblast and Fireburst. How do they become Autobots? And how do they have the ability of the Pretenders? And more importantly, how do they have those Supernatural abilities? Anyways that's all for now. Please give me constructive feedbacks and constructive criticism, and don't be afraid to tell me which parts of the story I need to improve. This is Samuel Loegan saying, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Goodbye!**


	16. Story of My Life

**AN: Sorry if it took too long guys, either I have to fight off my laziness and have other stuff I gotta do. This whole chapter is a flashback, history and origins to my three created OCs and they're of course Saber, Fireburst and Wingblast. Transformers and Familiar of Zero doesn't belong to me. Enjoy.**

It was a peaceful time in Cybertron, long before the Great War even began as futuristic looking transportations filled with passengers passed by, Cybertronians walking in the sidewalk, others sitting down to take drink of some Energon, constructions worker working here and there, and a certain dockworker and archivist working in the Iacon Hall of Records. Many years have gone by since the Quintessons were exiled for treating the Transformers with such harsh treatment.

A young Saber was walking down a bustling road. School was finished so he decided to take a walk around the city. He walked by shops, stores, restaurants. He waved to the owners as he continued walking while asking if they need help with something. When they answer no, he continued walking home.

"You know that Saber kid," a shop owner began as he was talking to a customer. "He's one nice kid. He's always helpin' his neighborhood whenever he can. Heck, even this shop. You don't get such nice kids like him from that school he enrolls in. Also, heard his mom is quiet the pretty gal."

"What about that school that the kid enroll in?" the customer questioned.

"You know a school called the 'Iacon Academy Institute?'" the shop owner asked.

"That's one of the best schools around on Cybertron. I heard there were a lot of bratty, arrogant, snobby, rude kids there!" the customer exclaimed.

"Saber however, is an exception."

"You sure that kid isn't helping out just to get some damn favor?"

" I see deception when I see one. I'm tellin' ya no trickery gets by me."

* * *

Saber walked down a few houses before finally arriving at his home. He opened the door to his home before closing it back.

"Mom I'm home!"

 **(AN: Yes, Cybertronians/Transformers can reproduce. Crazy, I know).**

"Saber, you're back!" a voice called out.

Saber then walked into the kitchen to see a female Cybertronian in yellow chassis and bright blue eyes along with silver linings on her arms and legs. Her appearance was slender and very beautiful.

"Saber!" the female Cybertronian said as she went to him to give him a hug.

"Mom," Saber greeted.

"How's your day?" she asked as she let go of him.

"Very good as usual."

"How's the test going?"

"In a few weeks we'll be having one,"

"Better get ready huh?" she said as she went back to the kitchen. "Oh yeah, Orion Pax just left you a book pad. It's on the kitchen table."

Saber went to the kitchen and looked at the table to see a book pad titled 'Arts of Unarmed Combat.'

"What are you cooking?" Saber asked as he went to help his mom.

"Cesium Salami,"

"Nice. When is dad coming home?"

"It's a good thing you asked Saber, because dad isn't coming home in a while."

That got Saber's attention as he put the needed ingredients for the food on the table before turning to his mom.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad was somehow assigned to the military."

Saber gave a surprised expression. "Military? Why?"

Saber's mom stopped cooking as he turned to his son. "Remember dad joined the Iacon Police Department?"

" He came home when you were still in school…"

* * *

" _Honey I'm back!" a dark green colored Cybertronian that resembles Onslaught said._

" _Salvo you're back!" Saber's mom said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug._

" _Hey Athena listen," the Cybertronian known as Salvo said. "I have quite the news for you."_

" _What is it?"_

 _Salvo looked hesitant before speaking. "You know how I'm in the top tier of my police rank?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Well, there was a bank heist happening orchestrated by crooks and criminals. They took a hostage of this soldier's son. Now the odds were clear and it was impossible to save that kid in those circumstances. All of my squads were injured from a shootout and I'm the only one left in my team. They told me to wait for backup, but I can't when the life of a kid is on the line. So I went in guns blazing not caring about my safety. All of the criminals were arrested. The soldier's son was saved and I brought him to the police's van. The soldier went up to me and said he's seen everything."_

" _He said a bot like me is rare to have those types of heroism, selflessness and skills. He wanted me to join the military. I was flattered to see him offering me this deal. He said that the military were in desperate need of bots like me, and that the military were protecting Cybertron from any alien threats out there while also protecting Cybertron's alien neighbor from threats too."_

 _Athena looked at him in awe._

" _Look, Athena, I can't pass on this chance. And I'm not proving myself to do anything. I just got this sense of duty for Cybertron. I can't just turn away when duty calls. Athena listen, I care for you, Saber, the innocents and everyone around me. I can't pass on this chance."_

 _Athena was silent for a moment. "Sal, you know don't have to do this, isn't the Iacon police force enough for you? And both of your parents died serving in the military"_

 _Now it was Salvo's turn to stay silent. "Something in my guts tells me I can't just let this slip. I feel like I have to do this."_

 _Athena looks away for a second. "How long will you be away?"_

" _I don't' know. But I'll be back, I promise."_

 _Aurora stayed silent for a few seconds. She really doesn't want Salvo to go to the military, he didn't want Salvo to end up like his parents. He then looked right at his husband's optics as she saw the burning determination to serve for his people. She sighed, she hopes he comes back in one piece. "Pack your things up Salvo."_

 _Salvo gave her a smile before kissing her in the cheek._

" _Thanks Athena," he smiled before going up to the second floor to pack his things._

 _Few minutes later he got back down before heading out to the door. He suddenly stopped as he remembered something. He went back to his wife Athena as he plants a kiss on her lips. The two shared an intimate kiss for a good 10 seconds before letting go._

" _Bye honey. Love you," Salvo said._

" _Love you more," Athena replied._

 _Salvo then went out the door before disappearing to the bustling streets outside of their neighborhood._

* * *

"I see," Saber nodded. He always knew his dad has a sense of unwavering justice.

"I know it must be hard to see dad suddenly go to the military so soon," Athena said as she laid a hand on his son as he looked her in the optics. "That's dad for you, always having that sense of duty inside his spark. Same goes for his ancestors before him, even his parents."

Saber nodded. "I just hope he'll be fine."

"He'll be fine," Athena gave an assuring smile before kissing his son on his helm. "Now come on, help me with the ingredients will you?"

Saber nodded his helm as he went and grab the ingredients on the table. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it," Saber said as he went to the door.

He opened the door to reveal to familiar faces. One with a dark red color scheme and the other had a light purple color scheme.

"Fire, Wing," Saber greeted.

"How are you luv?"

Wingblast with a huge smile on his faceplate went and hug Saber.

"How are you bro?"

"I'm fine you two."

Wingblast then let go of Saber before sniffing. "I smell something good~."

"My mom is cooking Cesium Salami."

"Awesome!" Wing shouted.

"Can we help?" Fire asked.

"Sure."

The two went inside before Saber closed the door.

"Aunt Athena!" Wing called out.

"Over here!"

 **(AN: Saber's cousins are Wing and Fire btw).**

The two went in to the kitchen to see Athena cooking. She looked behind her to see the two at the entrance, before she knew it Wing went and hugged her.

"Hey!" she smiled. "How are you guys?"

"We're good," Wing smiled.

"Can we help aunt?" Fire asked.

"Sure," she said before focusing back on her cooking. "Wing, get the oil and Fire, get the spicing."

"Right,"

"You got it," as Wing let go of her and went to take the equipment.

The two went to grab what Athena told them while Saber continued putting the ingredients before handing them to Athena.

"Here," he said.

"Thanks Saber," she said as he ruffle his helm.

As they began cooking the front door suddenly opened to reveal a female Cybertronian with a mixture of brown and yellow color on her chassis comes inside the house. Her body figure is very similar to Arcee (WFC Arcee by the way).

"Primus what a tiring day!" she exclaimed. "Mom I'm home!"

"You're back!" Athena called out from the kitchen.

"Just finished doing cheerleading," the yellow Cybertronian said as she went inside the kitchen, she grabbed a chair and collapsed on it.

"Melody!" Wing exclaimed as he ran over and hugged her.

"Hey Wing, getting into trouble lately?"

"Nope, I'm fine," he said.

Melody then turned her helm towards Fire, busy helping Athena.

"How about you Fire?"

"So far pretty good," he replied.

"Wing help me out here will ya?" Athena said.

"Coming," he said as he went back helping Athena.

Melody then turned to Saber. "How bout you bro, are the bullies troubling you?"

"Trouble already found them," Saber answered.

"Teachers?" Melody assumed.

Saber nodded.

Suddenly Melody realized something as she looked around.

"Hey mom where's dad? Isn't his shift over by now?"

Athena stopped what she's doing as she looked over to her daughter who's looking back at her waiting for an answer.

"He's…joined the military."

"WHAT?" Fire, Wing and Melody said simultaneously as Saber stood there in silence.

"Uncle Salvo joined to the military?" Fire questioned.

"I have like, so many questions now," Wing said.

"Like his ancestor before him," Saber began as Wing, Fire and Melody. "He has an unwavering sense of justice, always answering the call of duty."

"Oh no," Melody groaned. "Don't tell me you're gonna join the military too…"

"No of course not," Saber told her. "I still have to continue my school."

"Yeah, one of the best schools that are filled with tons of bullies ready to ruin your day when you so much as stare at them," Wing remarked.

"Not everyone in the school are bullies, I've met some who are very generous and kind," Saber explained.

"Seriously Sabe, you could've just enrolled to the same school as me and Wing, the bullies there aren't as worse as yours!" Fire explained.

"I'm sorry but I have to honor my late grandparent's wish. They wish for me to be in this school and I will honor it."

"And that's where you get your 'talking formally' from," Wing concluded "Your grandparents."

Saber nodded.

"Wing we've known Saber for quite a while and you ask him about where he gets his formal speech from," Fire said.

"Oh no, I just want to tell the readers that are reading this story on how Saber got the whole 'formal speech' talking thing," Wing told him.

"I see," Fire said.

"Hey if you guys are done talking let's finish what we started," Athena reminded them as she immediately went back to cooking not wanting the salami to be overcooked.

After a good few minutes the food was ready as Athena placed the food on the table.

"Here you go guys! Dig in!"

Everyone began taking their parts as they began to eat their salami.

As Saber was about to eat he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his mom looking at him with sympathy.

"Saber, I know your respect your grandparent's decision, I mean heck I don't think your grandparents' were aware that there were even bullies in that school. I just want you to know that if you really can't take it in that school you can just tell me ok. I'm sure your grandparents don't want you to be in a terrible environment."

Saber thought for a moment before looking at her mother again. "Understood."

Athena smiled at her son as she went to kiss him in the cheek. She went over to Melody as she gave her a kiss too causing her to groan. She walked over to Wing and Fire as she rubbed their helm.

"Have a nice meal you too, and Wing, don't play with your food okay?"

Wing looked at her smiling and nodding which makes Athena chuckle looking at his happy-go-lucky personality. She then looked over to both Saber and Melody.

"You guys have a nice meal too," she said to Saber and Melody before going out of the kitchen.

"Where're you going mom?" Melody asked.

"I got some things to deal with," Athena told her. "I'll be upstairs if you guys need me."

She went upstairs leaving them alone in the kitchen.

" Well," Wing began as everyone looked at him. "What would possibly go wrong tomorrow?"

* * *

Saber walked down the hallways of his school as he was finished informing a teacher about the pads being missing in the library. As he continued walking down the halls, he looked up to see several other students talking about Primus knows what. Saber recognized them though. They were one of the bullies around these schools, one of the mildly dangerous bullies in the school.

In the Iacon Academy Institute there were quiet a lot of bullies. Some are quite harmless, some are mildly dangerous (at worse they can be quite violent to the point school's security have to take them away to a room that is very similar to a prison cell), and some are very dangerous and extremely violent to the point they have to be taken away to jail (and I mean a real jail). Salvo and Saber talked about these incidents every time. A very violent student starts a huge ruckus, the police have to come in and take the bully away to jail. And that's where Salvo saw the bullies every time. These days there aren't any more ruckus since the Iacon Academy Institute's rules have been tighter ever since.

Saber began to walk pass them, silently praying those bullies won't start any trouble.

"Hey Saber!" one of the bullies shouted at him.

He turned around to see the bullies staring at him.

"Where're you goin?" the leader of the bullies asked.

"Just going to the cafeteria," he simply replied as he kept walking away from them.

The bullies were not done however as they walk towards, one of the two bullies blocking Saber's way.

"Is there anything you need?" Saber asked as he turned around to look at the leader.

"Bro, we're not done with you yet."

Saber sighed mentally. "Please I have to go. I have important matters to ate-"

Before he can finish, he was slapped in the helm by one of the bullies.

"You either come with us or you get your tailpipe scrapped."

Saber said nothing as he sighed. He turned around and pushes the two at the front away. "I'll see you all in class."

He began walking away from them but this time he walked fast trying to get away from the bullies as he turned the corner at the end of the hallway. He could hear the footsteps of the bullies getting closer to him as he began walking faster. He has to think of something quick if he were to evade them. He suddenly heard a 'psst' sound before looking up to see a brown and red female Cybertronian standing in front of an office room beckoning him to come. He quickly went inside barely avoiding the bullies.

"Where did he go?"

"I saw him went down this way."

"Did he go and hide in this office?"

"Let's check it out then."

"Hehe, he can't hide forever."

Suddenly an elderly looking grey Cybertronian with a beard came out of the office as he looked at the bullies.

"What's wrong boys?" the Cybertronian asked.

"Oh, Mr. Principal. We're just looking for our friend."

"If you're looking for him, he's not here, try somewhere else."

He then closed the door to his office.

"You sure he isn't hiding in that office?" one of the bullies questioned. "Let's go check it out."

"Dude, you don't want to come barging inside the Principal's office," the leader said. "Last time someone came barging in the office he got his tailpipe scrapped to no end by the Principal. Let's go guys, he can't be far off."

The bullies went passed the office as Saber hid behind the Principal's desk. He can hear the footsteps of the bullies growing louder before fading away. He sighed in relief as he got up from the desk looking at the two Cybertronian.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you, Ms. Savvy."

"You are most welcome Saber, it's the least we could do," the Principal answered.

"You almost got caught there," Savvy said with a British accent.

Saber nodded.

"Which leads me to this," the Principal began.

Saber looked at the Principal with a curious stare.

"Do you wish to learn the art of fighting?"

Saber looked at his principal with a confused look. "Martial Arts?"

The Principal nodded his head.

"Well, I did wish to learn when I was quite younger."

"I urge you to learn the art of fighting. This school has many bullies for me to worry. Students like you Saber quickly quit this academy because of them. You must learn how to defend yourself. I am impressed with your skills of avoiding them, but there are times when you need to stand your ground against them."

" And," Savvy began as Saber looked at her. "If you're feeling a bit lonely in that dojo, don't worry about it. I've asked Fire if he wanted to do Martial Arts, you know for self-defense and he agreed. Same goes for Wing too."

* * *

" _Hey Fire," Savvy called out from outside of his room._

" _Yes mom?" Fire answered, he was doing his math and science questions in his room._

" _You want to learn Martial Arts?"_

 _Fire thought about it._

" _Well, I think so. Why?"_

" _I'm signing you up for Martial Arts class."_

 _Fire looked at Savvy with a surprised look, thousands of questions already revolving around his helm._

" _Wait what? Really? Now?"_

 _She nodded her head._

" _Shouldn't I be given time for this mom?"_

" _Didn't you say you want to learn it so badly when you were just a little sparkling?"_

" _That was ages ago,"_

" _Come on, I know you want to do it. Besides I heard the expelled bullies from Saber's school are now transferred to your school. You and Wing got to learn self-defense against those bullies."_

 _Fire began thinking. Can he do it?_

 _Savvy walked towards his son._

" _Don't worry about it," Savvy said as she placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "It'll be great!"_

* * *

" _Hey Wing!"_

" _Yeah mom?"_

 _Wing was laying in his bed in deep thought before his mom came in to his room._

" _You want to join Martial Arts class?"_

" _Yeah of course, I want to be just like you mom, doing those kicks, flips and stuff like that."_

" _Well good news, I'm signing you up to a Martial Arts class."_

" _Really?!"_

 _Wing's mom nodded. "Yup."_

* * *

Saber thought about it for a moment. He is quiet interested in Martial Arts, seeing how two fighters fought in the ring of honor (he saw it in the Iacon Cinema with his mother). And also he can't avoid those bullies any longer. They'll find a way to outsmart him and his evading tricks.

Saber nodded his head. "I will do it."

The Principal smiled as he nodded his head. "Good. You will begin your training right after school finish."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!"

Saber went inside the house as he made his way to the living room to see his mom watching TV.

"How's your day?" Athena asked as she turned to him. "Heard from the Principal the bullies are trying to find trouble."

Saber nodded. "Yes."

"Also, Aunt Savvy and the Principal are signing you up to a Martial Arts class?"

"Aunt Savvy told you," Saber assumed.

Athena nodded her head.

"Well then, I better off mom."

"Just be careful out there."

"Yes mom," Saber replied as he went out of the house and closed the door behind him. He then looked in to his data pad that has the address dojo written all over it that the principal gave to him.

'Alright then, it's not that far off from here,' he thought.

* * *

Fire and Wing walked down the road as Fire was holding a pad given to him by Savvy.

"Are we there yet?" Wing asked.

"According to the address, we're close," Fire replied.

"Hey Saber!"

Fire looked up from his pad and saw Saber walking towards as he too noticed the two of them.

"Hey, signing up for martial arts?" Fire asked.

Saber nodded as they stopped face to face.

"You found that dojo anywhere?"

"Not yet, the address pointed here though," Saber showed him the pad as Fire showed the pad to him too.

"We seem to be in the right place," Wing observed the pad.

"Yeah, and…" Fire trailed off as the three looked up to see just a house.

The three walked up to the front porch.

"Well it's said right here," Fire said.

Saber pressed the doorbell. Few seconds later the door opened to reveal a green and black Cybertronian.

"Hello sir," Saber greeted him. "We are here to study martial arts?"

"Oh, so you must be the kids those adults are talking about. Come inside."

The green and black Cybertronian opened the door wider to let the three in. As the three went inside they saw the house was just a regular house, with living rooms, kitchen, stairs leading up to the room and whatnot. The Cybertronian then lead them down to the basement. As they went down the three were quite surprised that they're not the only one there.

They saw 8 Cybertronian practicing drills on martial arts. There were two Cybertronian whose body shapes look very similar to Jazz (FOC) but with different facial features. One had a white and red color scheme and the other have a white and blue color scheme. The other six we're quite unique. One had a white and blue color scheme, the second had yellow and black color scheme and the third had a red and black color scheme. Fourth had a yellow and blue color scheme, the fifth had orange and a little bit of white and yellow color, the sixth had purple and a little bit white.

"Everyone!"

All eight Cybertronians look to see the martial arts teacher.

"We're having new students joining us. Please treat them well."

The three could look at the eight Cybertronians that we're looking back at them with numerous expressions. Be it happy, surprised, you name it.

'Here we go,' Saber thought.

 **AN: So that's it for today's chapter I was thinking of continuing longer but I'm afraid that the chapter might be too long so I thought I'd stop there.** **Please give me constructive feedbacks and constructive criticism, and don't be afraid to tell me which parts of the story I need to improve. This is Samuel Loegan saying, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Goodbye!**


End file.
